The Force That Binds Episode I: KNIGHTSHIFT
by Spirit Gurl
Summary: Obi-Wan is investigating the disappearance of a senator's daughter when a disturbing vision draws him into a Couruscant nightclub. (Story title was formerly "Coruscant Girl")
1. Chapter 1

THE FORCE THAT BINDS Episode I - Knightshift: Chapter 1

A Star Wars fan fiction by Spirit Girl

**Author's note:** Dialogue in this story that is the English translation of alien language (such as Huttese) is written "Like this. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan, are you there?" asked the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn over the young Padawan's comlink.

Obi-Wan quickly stepped to the side of the crowded Coruscant street he'd been walking down and lifted the small device to his mouth. "Yes, Master."

"Have you found anything?"

"No, Master," He said solemnly. "There's no sign of the girl. I've been showing her hologram around but it seems no one recognizes her." He reflected on some of the unsavory characters he'd been in contact with that night in the course of searching. "I have a feeling most of them wouldn't tell me if they did."

"Be patient, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon advised. "Use the Force. Let it guide you."

"I will, Master." He answered obediently. "What about you? Any leads?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan could hear the concern in Qui-Gon's voice. "But," Qui-Gon added, "I feel certain we will find Senator Fantui's daughter."

"I hope so, Master." Obi-Wan answered.

After a moment, he placed the comlink back on his belt next to his lightsaber. He surveyed the passing crowds before closing his eyes - concentrating, reaching out to them through the Force. He didn't worry about some low life sneaking up on him, trying to make a prize of a Jedi Padawan. He felt certain that the Force would somehow protect him, and he would be warned of any such attempt on his life. He reached out further with the Force, feeling the lives bustling all around him. Such a strange mix of innocents and deviants were here in the depths of Coruscant.

Suddenly a vision hit him. Fuzzy as it was, it gave him a cold chill. A woman with brown hair was lying in a bed - her dark brown eyes open. He could see a hand reach over to gently close her lids. She was dead. His own eyes jolted open, and as suddenly as the vision came it was gone again. 'Who was she?' he wondered, somewhat shocked. 'Was that a vision of the present, or the future?' He looked around, searching for the source of the vision. He was certain she must be near. He could sense that she was alive... at least for now. His eyes focused on the entrance to a nightclub across the street. Patrons of various species and lot in life entered the club in streams, while those who exited did so far less quickly and in a much more erratic, fumbling, drunken pace.

'She's in there.' The young Padawan found himself inexplicably drawn to the woman. He wondered: Was the Force telling him to seek her out or was it just his own youthful curiosity? 'I'm on a mission right now; I shouldn't stray from my search. But... what if she's in danger?' It occurred to him also that perhaps the Force was telling him to find her, because she had a connection to his mission. Or was it just a random vision of a bleak future that belonged to many of the residents of lower Coruscant? Either way, he found her presence hard to ignore.

Two very drunk human patrons stumbled out of the club. Their arms were around each other but it wasn't immediately clear to Obi-Wan who was holding up whom. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow slightly as he overheard them boisterously singing a tune about the ample assets of an apparently rather accommodating lady of Coruscant. He eyed the opening of the nightclub a moment longer considering his options. 'Well,' he sighed apprehensively, 'Master Qui-Gon _did_ say that I should let the Force guide me.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coona tee-tocky malia?!" A green skinned Rodian asked angrily as he snatched his drink from the young waitress at his table.

The waitress was a pretty brunette in a short black dress. Her youth and inexperience showed as she was visibly rattled by the demanding customer's ire. _"_I'm sorry._"_ She responded in Huttese. _"_The bartender is really busy over there, he's making up drinks as quickly as he can._"_

The Rodian barely sipped the drink when he spit it back out onto the floor - just missing the girl's high heeled boots. "Mee dwanna go stuppa!"

"That's not your order?" She picked up the tall elegant glass and examined the purple liquid inside, _"_You asked for Caloma Ale, didn't you?"

"Nobata! Jee oto ta Tahomo!" He hollered at her as he pointed at the drink she had brought. "Ees hoppoda nopa!"

"Of course not." She said nervously, hoping he wouldn't complain to management. "It's the wrong drink, you won't have to pay for it. I'm so sorry..."She quickly set the glass back on her round serving tray and headed back towards the bar."I'll be right back!"

"Koochu!" He said sourly. He briefly thought about shooting her if she came back with the wrong drink again. He fingered the pistol under his cloak fondly for a moment, in anticipation. Yes. He thought. That would certainly ensure no more bad service.

Obi-Wan entered the club and surveyed the strange new surroundings. Nightclubs were, after all, not a usual hang out for young Jedi - especially not this one.

The club had a circular shape, with the bar in the middle. Loud music filled the room as exotic looking dancers of different species gyrated on a crowded dance floor towards the back. A crimson toned Twi'lek woman swung her head back and forth to the rhythm as she attended her deejay console.

Two young ladies took notice of Obi-Wan as he made his way around the club. One was a petite human dressed scantily in purple and gold. The other was just as underdressed, to the point that her breasts nearly popped out of her green dress - making them far more noticeable than the pair of long antennae at the top of her head. The two quickly noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt and whispered to each other. After sharing a giggle, they began to make their way over to the unsuspecting new arrival.

"Hellooo, handsome..." The woman with antennae purred at Obi-Wan.

"Uh...hello." Obi-Wan replied with his usual congenial smile.

The two ladies crept closer and closer to Obi-Wan. The human girl slowly ran her hands along his chest - feeling the fabric of his robe. "Nice material... Don't you think, Rewana?" She shot her friend a telling grin as she continued to run her hand along Obi-Wan's chest and slowly down lower.

"Mmmhm..." Rewana came closer to Obi-Wan as well. She quietly placed her hand on his back and began to run her hand downward as well. "Very nice material."

"T-thank you." To Obi-Wan's shock, their touch got a little too low for his comfort and he jumped back a bit. "Oh!" He blushed a bit, and swallowed hard.

"My friend thinks you are a Jedi Knight." Rewana said as she and her friend continued to close in on Obi-Wan. "Is she right?"

"N-no, actually," He answered, awkwardly stepping backward with each step they took forward. "I'm not a Knight. I'm only a Padawan Learner."

"Padawan learner, huh?" Rewana raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "I bet Sanshi and I could teach you a few things."

"Oh, well... I..." Obi-Wan definitely had a bad feeling about this. "I... already have a Master."

"Yes," Sanshi reached in between his robe to caress the chest hair peeping out the opening of his shirt, "but do you have a mistress?"

"I... uh..." He stammered, continuing to back away. Suddenly he bumped into the young waitress from behind. She let out a loud yelp as the drink she was about to serve her Rodian customer went flying - drenching the already testy creature in red liquid and smashing the glass to bits on the floor.

She gasped, then covered her mouth in shock and surprise before saying. "I am SO sorry."

The Rodian just sat there silently - his anger mounting. His funnel like lips twitched and his black eyes bulged. He reached down towards the pistol under his cloak.

To the two ladies disappointment, Obi-Wan immediately turned away from them to the waitress and her now very wet, very angry customer. "No, I'm sorry, I-" He stopped as he realized this was the same woman he'd seen in the vision.

"I am SO sorry, sir." She repeated in Huttese - not seeming to notice Obi-Wan's presence beside her.

"I am sorry as well." Obi-Wan interjected. "It was my fault. Not hers."

The Rodian's only sound was a low snarl in the bottom of this throat as he took a napkin and wiped off his face. Rewana and Sanshi, sensing trouble, decided to find companionship elsewhere. Obi-Wan and the waitress just stood there waiting for the Rodian to say, or do something. He could feel his pistol under his cloak, and slowly unsheathed it from its holster. He took a deep breath as if about to say something when he noticed that the young man he was about to shoot along with the waitress was carrying a lightsaber. He sighed, frustrated with the situation. Jedi were not ones to be trifled with, never mind shot at. He placed the pistol back in its holster, and attempting to sound polite over his seething anger, he asked for another drink.

Before Obi-Wan could get her attention to speak with her, the girl hurried back to the bar for a fresh drink. Behind the bar, a spike crowned Nikto scowled at her as she explained what had happened to the customer. He scolded her loudly as he handed her a fresh drink. She rushed back, not even bothering to balance the glass on her tray. She apologized again as she carefully handed the drink to her Rodian customer, who only nodded slightly and shot some annoyed glances at Obi-Wan.

"Pardon me..." Obi-Wan said softly in an attempt to get her attention. She didn't hear him above the loud music and her continued apologies to the customer. He tried again, this time a bit louder but just as effective. "Miss?"

She continued to be absorbed in her tasks as she picked up what was left of the spilt drink with a rag and leaned down to brush the broken glass on the floor onto her tray. When she stood back up she jumped a bit, nearly dropping the tray, as she found Obi-Wan directly in her path.

"Hello." He said, pleased by the fact that he'd finally gotten her attention.

"Yes?" She asked. "Did you want a drink or something?"

He suddenly noticed what beautiful and vibrant dark brown eyes the girl had and found himself lost, contemplating them for a moment before he came back to his senses. "What?"

"Did you want a drink?" She asked, slightly impatient and tired at this point.

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "I was the one who bumped into you and made you spill that drink."

"Oh," This, she already realized. "Were you planning on making a night of it?" She asked anxiously. Seeing he didn't immediately get her meaning she glanced quickly at her tray and raised it slightly above her shoulder.

"Oh!" Obi-Wan said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "No... not at all. I just wanted to apologize to you. That was entirely my fault."

"It's all right." She smiled back, still anxious and now noticing over Obi-Wan's shoulder that the Nikto bartender was scowling at her again. "Excuse me." She attempted to step around Obi-Wan to return to the bar.

"I'm a Jedi." He stepped aside to prevent her from leaving. "My name is Obi-Wan."

"A Jedi?" She laughed. She'd heard about this from the other waitresses. Males would from time to time come into the club pretending to be Jedi in order to impress ladies. "Well, Jedi," She said with a note of sarcasm in her voice. "In case you haven't deduced this from this tray I'm lugging from table to table, I'm a waitress in this fine establishment. And-"

"NAHLIA!!!" screamed the bartender.

"That," she sighed, "would be my name." Before he could say any more she quickly made her way around him and navigated through the crowd and back to the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan followed the petite waitress and watched as she went behind the bar to empty the broken glass from her tray. "But, I must speak with you." He shouted over the loud music of the club.

Nahlia could hear him, barely, but chose to ignore him. 'Jedi,' she rolled her eyes. 'What kind of idiot does he take me for?' She looked up at him finally. "What?"

"I must speak with you." Obi-Wan repeated. "It is urgent Jedi business."

She quickly began to fill her tray with drinks that the bartender had set up on the bar for her. "Well, I have some urgent _waitress_ business to attend so I'm afraid you're on your own with that. Sorry." She put on a fake smile, "Good luck with that 'urgent _Jedi _business' though."

"But I -" Obi-Wan started but she was already off again to serve another table. 'Why is she being so difficult?!' He wondered, flustered. He looked around at the crowded club. 'Qui-Gon said that the Senator's daughter had been known to sneak off and frequent clubs like this; perhaps one of these people have seen her.' He dug into a pouch on his belt and pulled out the small round holoprojector that contained the girl's image. 'I could ask around, and keep an eye on the waitress. Then when things slow down, perhaps she'll be more inclined to speak with me.'

He began to make his way around the club, stopping at tables and showing patrons a holographic image of the missing girl. No one seemed to recognize her causing Obi-Wan to grow more and more frustrated and impatient as the evening passed.

"A Jedi?" A Mon Calamari approached Obi-Wan eagerly. He smiled with his wide fish like mouth as he took note of the lightsaber hanging from Obi-Wan's belt. "You are a Jedi!" He quickly took Obi-Wan's hand in his and began shaking it.

"Hello," Obi-Wan smiled back and watched as his arm seemed to flap with the force of the creature's enthusiastic handshake. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Maloi Nabbero. What a great pleasure it is to meet a Jedi."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Maloi."

"Come." Maloi motioned to a nearby table. "Sit. Have a drink on me, Jedi."

"It's Obi-Wan. And I'm sorry. I can't I-"

"I insist!" Maloi grabbed Obi-Wan's arm firmly and directed him over to the table. "It is the least I can do for a Jedi. Do you know a Jedi once saved my entire family from a rabid Vizocian?"

"A Vizocian, really?" Obi-Wan had only seen pictures of the enourmous aquatic creatures in the Jedi Archives. With long sharp teeth and claws and a whiplike tail that could slice a man in half - it was hard to imagine even a Jedi surviving a confrontation with such a creature. "Who was it that saved your family?"

"Master Yoda." Maloi revealed. "A great, great Jedi he is. So you see, because of Master Yoda's service to my family, I simply must show every Jedi my gratitude and hospitality." Maloi began to pout. "Please? You must be thirsty. Surely there is no harm in a drink?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. He had better things to do, that was for sure, but he could see that the Mon Calamari would be hurt, if not offended by his refusal. Besides, he'd seen Qui-Gon drink at such places from time to time. He surmised that it couldn't be that bad. "I _am_ a little thirsty."

"Marvelous!" Maloi wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and guided him the rest of the way to his booth. "Waitress," he called to a nearby blonde woman carrying a tray. "Two Red Vortexes over here!"

The waitress nodded and headed over to the bar. Nahlia was there collecting drinks on her own tray when the blonde waitress made her customer's request to the bartender.

"Red Vortexes?!" Nahlia asked surprised. "Aren't those supposed to be incredibly strong?"

"I just take the orders," the blonde told her. "What happens to the customer afterwards isn't my concern."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, the tall red Twi'lek DJ waved at Nahlia from behind her booth and the young waitress headed over. "How do you like the great new job?" She shouted over the music.

"I..." Nahlia could see how happy her friend was to be able to help and have her there. She couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth. "LOVE it, Trindi. Yup. It's a _great_ job." She added half-heartedly.

"I knew you would!" Trindi grinned as she curled her finger around the end of one of the long tentacles on either side of her head. "I mean, sure your feet hurt after a while, and some of the customers can be just plain mean but there are some great tippers here. Plus you get to listen to music provided by the best DJ in the galaxy," she said proudly.

"That's definitely a bonus." Nahlia laughed. Normally she loved Trindi's psychedelic dance mixes but they did nothing to help her increasing headache.

Trindi smiled as she glanced over Nahlia's shoulder. "And you even have a cute guy checking you out."

"What?" Nahlia frowned and glanced over in the direction that Trindi was looking. There she saw the Mon Calamari and Obi-Wan drinking at a booth. Obi-Wan nursed a red drink and listened patiently as Maloi continued with an increasingly drunken ramble about the virtue and greatness of Master Yoda.

"Oh, him." Nahlia heaved.

"What do you mean, 'Oh, him?' He's cute!"

Nahlia raised an eyebrow, "I thought you preferred your own species."

"I do normally but look at him." Trindi sighed. "Give him some blue skin and slap some tentacles on either side of his head... He'd be perfect." She gave Nahlia a wink.

"Well perfect he's not." Nahlia shook her head but with a smile. "He tried the old 'I'm a Jedi' line on me earlier."

"So? That means he's interested." The Twi'lek squinted a bit to get a better look at him.

"Well I'm not interested in some jerk that goes around telling girls that he's a Jedi in an attempt to get them in bed."

"Actually," Trindi continued to look over the young man as the blonde waitress served him and his friend yet another drink. "I think he is a Jedi. He's got one of those Padawan braids. It's pretty long. He must have been training for a long time."

"Oh, please he could have just put that on for the scam."

"I suppose..." Trindi noticed as Obi-Wan looked over at Nahlia again. "Whoever he is he's very interested in you. He keeps looking over here."

Nahlia furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she glanced back at the table. Cute or not, Jedi or lady killer, she wasn't sure if she was at all comfortable with his attention.

Obi-Wan could see Nahlia looking over at him and quickly shot his eyes elsewhere. Maloi had finally quieted down and gone into a drunken stupor. Obi-Wan was not much better off after his third Vortex. He attempted to put his elbow up on the table and lean his head onto his palm only to have his head bobble a bit before sliding off of his hand. He attempted to perch himself up on the seat better so he could watch the happenings on the dance floor and thereby appear not to be watching Nahlia. After a while, and a few more gulps of his Vortex, his mind had drifted far from his mission. 'Wasn't there a girl I was supposed to be looking for?' He leaned forward a bit and squinted at the dancers. 'Lots of girls there... lots of pretty girls...' Obi-Wan concentrated for a moment on a human couple on the dance floor. They danced slowly and very close even though the music was fast and thumping. The man and woman kissed and embraced as if there were no one else in the room. Obi-Wan knew that relationships outside the temple were much more complicated than the simple one of Padawan and Master but at the moment he was intrigued and charmed by the affection being shared between these two. 'I wonder what it's like to...'

"Obi-Wan, are you there?" Qui-Gon's voice came in over Obi-Wan's comlink.

"Huh?!" Maloi suddenly woke up from his haze. "What?"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon repeated.

"Goodness gracious!" said the Maloi. "I'm hearing voices!"

"Come in, Obi-Wan."

The Mon Calimari looked under the table. "Hello?"

Obi-Wan suddenly realized what was going on and fumbled for his comlink. "Yes, Master Gui-quon..." He slurred slightly.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon barely recognized this voice on the other end. "Is that you?"

Obi-Wan looked down as his lightsaber, robes, and even picked up his Padawan braid before answering. "Yes, I believe so."

"I've come upon some interesting information. Apparently there have been other abductions recently, mostly women. I think that there may be a connection with the disappearance of the Senator's daughter."

Obi-Wan drifted off slightly as he continued to watch the young couple kissing and touching each other on the dance floor. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

The young Jedi noticed Nahlia taking a moment to tuck a bit of her short brown hair behind her ear. "Is it all right for a Jedi to kiss a girl?" He asked dreamily.

"Were you _planning_ on kissing a girl, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, no..." He began to ramble. "I was just curious because there are people kissing and you never see anyone kissing at the temple and it's not like it says in the code "Thou shalt not kiss girls" or anything like that."

"Technically it is not forbidden. No," Qui-Gon admitted. "But it is very much frowned upon. Such acts can lead to attachment and possession... and these things_ are _forbidden for a Jedi."

"Oh I see..." Obi-Wan grew quiet. He took another swig of his Red Vortex.

"A Jedi Knight can become distracted by such things as love and uh... kissing girls... and a distracted Jedi can often lead to disaster."

"Wh-what if the Jedi didn't get distracted?" Then Obi-Wan let out a loud hiccup.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"Oh... yes... yes...hic! I just have a case of the hic! I think if I hold my breath I can hic! get rid of them." Obi-Wan sucked in a large breath of air and held it - his cheeks now fully expanded.

"I think we are going to have a long conversation when we get back to the temple, Obi-Wan."

"Mmmhmmm..." Obi-Wan nodded at the comlink - still holding his breath.

"In the meantime, we have work to do."

"Mmmhmmm..." Obi-Wan nodded at the comlink again, his eyes crossed slightly as he found it hard to hold his breath for very long. He was feeling dizzier than he had been already and a little sick.

"Obi-Wan?"

He finally let the air in his cheeks and lungs go and took in more air with a loud gasp. "Yes, Master?"

"You're_ sure_ you're all right?"

"Yes, Master."

"All right then, I'll see you back at the temple in a little while?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan repeated. He began to think of all the good times and amazing adventures they'd had in over 10 years together. He began to tear up..."I love you, Master."

"Yes. Well..." Qui-Gon responded - a little uncomfortably. "I care for your well being also, Obi-Wan."

"I mean," Obi-Wan rambled on. "If some fellow came along and killed you or something. I would totally cut him in half."

"That's good to know, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon had never heard his Padawan so emotional. He thought for a moment, 'It's almost as if he's drunk...' He shook his head. 'What am I saying, this _is _Obi-Wan after all.' He spoke one last time into the comlink. "We're definitely going to have a long talk later. See you back at the temple."

"Bye-bye, Master!" Obi-Wan placed the comlink back on his belt. When he looked up a shapely redhead with blue eyes was smiling at him. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," She slinked over to him in skintight silver pants and shimmering blue halter top. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

"Why yes I am." He said decisively.

"I like Jedi." She smiled, slipping into the booth next to him.

"Really?" Obi-Wan looked into her eyes for a moment. "You know, your eyes..."

"Yes?"

"They're the exact same color as my fightnabor..." He tried pronouncing it again. "sightlabor... no that's not it..."

She giggled in response. Nearby Nahlia scowled at the scene. 'How quickly they move on...'

"What's that thing... that thing that Jedi's have that's long and shiny and makes kind of a humming sound... like hmmmmmm... You know?"

"Well, I'm no expert." She flirted, "but I think that's a lightsaber."

"Yes! That's it exactly...exactly." He began to fumble at the things on his belt. "I think I have one here... somewhere." Obi-Wan found it right on the front of his belt where he'd left it. "Oh, here it is." He removed it to show her. "Do you want me to turn it on for you?"

"Um... tell you what. Why don't you and I find someplace private and you can demonstrate your lightsaber for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nahlia!" Screamed the Nikto bartender. Although by now Nahlia was becoming accustomed to it, she still hurried over to the bar.

"Yes?"

"Almost closing time," He told her gruffly. "The other waitresses can handle it. I'm sending you home early."

"What? But, it's still busy. I could work till close."

"Yeah, so you can break a few more glasses? Drown a few more customers?"

"That only happened once." She said desperately. "Please? Can't I stay?"

"Mmm... let me think..." He paused about a half a second. "No. Go home." He turned away from her to attend to a customer at the other end of the bar.

"Great." Nahlia sighed then headed over to a door at the back of the club. She pressed a button on the side of the wall and the door quickly slid open. To her surprise, she found Obi-Wan and the redhead sitting very close on the couch.

The redhead seemed annoyed at the intrusion. "Oh, hello. We were just-"

"I think I know what you were just doing." Nahlia placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them. "You're not allowed to do that or anything else back here... employees only."

"Of course, sorry..." The redhead said then spitefully gave the much smaller Nahlia a bump on the way to the door. She turned back to Obi-Wan. "You coming, sweetie?"

"Umm... no. I've got to get back to..." his drunken mind wandered a bit, "somewhere... Oh, yes, the temple. I'm supposed to go back to the Jedi Temple."

The redhead rolled her eyes on her way out. Suddenly, Nahlia hit the button to close the sliding door and the woman had to bolt suddenly to avoid a severe pinch from it.

"She was nice." Obi-Wan told Nahlia.

"I'm sure she was." Nahlia took his arm and attempted to help him to stand. "Come on, you can't stay back here either."

"You're nice too." Obi-Wan touched her cheek as he stood with other arm wrapped around her shoulders for support.

Nahlia let out a little laugh. "You barely know me."

"I know a lot about you." Obi-Wan carefully tucked a bit of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh, really?" She asked, unexpectedly intrigued by his blue-green eyes and soft touch. "Like what?"

"Like you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen..." Obi-Wan's hand gently returned to her upper cheek - growing more pink by the moment. "And your skin is so smooth..." He could feel the heat of the blood rushing there. "I like the way it feels on my fingers."

Nahlia couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They seemed to convey both a strength and vulnerability that she found fascinating. She took in a quick breath as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I wouldn't know how." Obi-Wan frowned slightly as he slowly moved his fingers from her cheek to the space just above her chin and below her lower lip. "I've never even kissed a girl."

Nahlia laughed again and started to pull back. "I find it hard to believe **that** girl didn't manage to-"

Before she could pull away, Obi-Wan moved his hand from her face to behind her neck. He pulled her in and tenderly pressed his lips down on hers.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon Jinn looked unusually anxious as he stood in the middle of the Jedi Council room - faced by a frowning Yoda and Mace Windu seated in their respective chairs.

"I am sorry, Masters," Qui-Gon sighed. "I told him to return to the temple. He must have been sidetracked somehow."

"Perhaps you should call him on your comlink again." Mace suggested with a tone of impatience in his voice.

Qui-Gon hesitated as he recalled the strange questions and behavior that came from his padawan earlier. He wasn't sure that the two Jedi Council members would find these things proper or even remotely amusing if this were to occur again. "No, that's not necessary. I'm sure he's on his way."

"Start without him, we shall." Yoda told him.

"Very well." Qui-Gon agreed - eager to get the topic off of his missing Padawan. "While searching for Marae Fantui, I came across an elderly Twi'lek man who told me that his son has been missing as well for several weeks. He reported this to the local authorities but they have yet to find any information on his disappearance."

"And you think the disappearances are connected?" Mace asked, interested.

"I think there is a strong possibility of it, yes." Qui-Gon continued. "Marae has been missing for several days and there has been no ransom demand. I believe if this has been done for political or monetary gain, Senator Fantui would have heard from her kidnappers by now."

"Mmmmm..." Yoda interjected. "Lack patience, the greedy do. Want everything all at once."

"I checked the Coruscant Police's database as well," Qui-Gon explained. "There have been five other cases of missing persons reported in the past two months; all have disappeared without a trace."

Yoda scratched his chin for a moment, deeply concerned. "Cut out for you, your work here is."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon nodded at the smaller, much older, Jedi master. "The Coruscant Police have doubled their night patrols, so that should help prevent any more kidnappings. I believe the best course of action in the meantime would be for my Padawan and I to investigate these other cases ourselves."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "That is, of course, if you can locate your Padawan."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat anxiously before answering. "I don't know **what **could be keeping him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan pulled Nahlia close to him as he pressed his lips down upon hers. She resisted only a moment, then he was intrigued by the feeling of her soft lips opening against his. Inexperienced with kissing, he matched the gentle pressure and motions of her mouth with his own. A small murmur escaped her lips for a moment as she continued kissing him back. The sound excited him almost as much as the kissing. She slid her hands under his robe and around his waist. As she pulled her petite frame up against his firm young body, an unfamiliar feeling grew within Obi-Wan, a feeling he had, like so many other Jedi, forbidden himself to feel: desire.

Just then, the door opened up and Nahlia's friend Trindi entered quickly - catching the two kissing. "Oh, I'm sorry..." The Twi'lek woman appeared amused as she watched her embarrassed friend pull away from Obi-Wan.

"Nahlia, your cheeks are nearly as red as mine." Trindi teased.

Nahlia continued to catch her breath for a moment. She could feel the heat coming off her now bright red cheeks, but instead her fingers and thoughts were drawn to the warmth generated on her lips from her embrace with Obi-Wan. "Um..." she tried to think of an explanation for what had happened but all that came out of her mouth was, "He's drunk."

"I see." Trindi watched as the young Padawan swayed slightly, still somewhat unsteady on his feet, as the ardent gaze he kept on Nahlia remained unbroken. "But **you're** not."

"Why did you stop?" Obi-Wan finally asked. He stepped closer to Nahlia and reached out to touch her cheek but she pulled away and grabbed a black jacket from a hanger on the wall, before she headed for the door.

"Nahlia!" Trindi called, bewildered. "Where are you going?"

"Home," She said, her agitated state obvious. The door slid shut behind Nahlia before either her friend or Obi-Wan could say anymore.

"But..." The romantic in Trindi became disheartened, "you kissed."

"Why did she leave?" asked Obi-Wan. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault, cutie." Trindi consoled him. "Nahlia has other issues." She looked down and noticed a lightsaber on the couch behind Obi-Wan. She walked over and retrieved it for him. "This yours?"

Obi-Wan took the object from her and fumbled as he tried to hook it back to his belt.

"Here, let me." Trindi stepped closer to snap the weapon back in place for him. "Jedi, huh?"

Obi-Wan nodded. The effects of Nahlia leaving, combined with his drinking earlier, had quickly gone from making him amorous to depressed.

"Thought so." She smiled. "Looks like you had a little too much to drink."

"That is entirely possible, yes." He sighed.

"Come with me, I'll fix you up." She headed for the door then turned back toward Obi-Wan to give him an encouraging wave. "C'mon. After what I just saw, you can't tell me you're shy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia quickly put on her jacket as she pushed her way through the crowd in the club and out the doors. She took no notice of the assorted creatures who passed her in the neon lit Coruscant street, too consumed with her own stupidity. 'What was I thinking back there?' She asked herself. ' That guy just doles out a little sweet talk and kisses me and I'm all over him... I'm such an idiot.' As the crowd thinned, and the street darkened, she hurried her pace. She was well aware of the dangers of a young lady walking home alone at night through the Paltry District.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan rested his head on his hand as he sat at the bar. The crimson-skinned Twi'lek woman, Trindi, mixed various liquids in a cup behind the bar and let it mix in a blender until the concoction became a clear liquid. She removed the mixing cup from the blender and poured the drink into a short glass for him.

"Here ya go." She set the glass in front of Obi-Wan but frowned when he hesitated drinking.

"What's in it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's an old family recipe to cure drunkenness. I really can't reveal the ingredients. Just know that it'll clear your head, revitalize your body, and your breath will be as fresh as the back end of a Gnagwa."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah..." Trindi smiled as she watched him pick up the drink and sniff at it a bit. "Don't worry, it's just a little bit of this, little bit of that... Oh, and a little hair of the Kaja that bit you, too."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his disgust. "There's hair in this?"

"No," She reassured him. "It's just an expression. Now come on, drink up."

He shrugged and lifted the drink to his lips. The liquid was sweet and smooth coming down his throat. A few moments later, just at Trindi had said, his head cleared, his depression lifted, and his memory of his mission returned. "Nahlia!" He looked around the club quickly but could not find her.

"She went home, remember?" Trindi answered. She watched Obi-Wan get up from his seat and head for the exit. "Take a left out the door... then a right at Mazaru Street. If you hurry you'll catch up to her no problem!"

Obi-Wan turned back to her only long enough to shout back, "Thanks!" He nearly knocked down another young man as he ran out. "Sorry. Jedi business." Obi-Wan told him, then took a left out the door as Trindi had instructed.

"Jedi business? In this place?" The tall handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes muttered. 'Probably one of those Jedi posers, trying to impress the ladies.' He sighed as he searched the crowd. 'Takes all kinds to make a galaxy, I suppose.' He smiled as he noticed several young ladies take notice of his presence in the club. 'Of course, not everyone has the charm and dazzling good looks to attract the opposite sex that I do.' He made his way to a gaggle of exotic groupies. "Hellooo... ladies!"

Nearby, Trindi headed back to her DJ table where a creature with 4 arms and a long thin neck had been standing in for her. "Thanks for taking over for a few, Nex." The creature nodded his grey, bubble like head, making only a few squeaks in his native tongue to her in response. As she started looking through the silver music cards on the table to make some new selection, she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the young man heading her way. A lady with a tress of white tentacles and dark skin was on his arm smiling and looking love struck as he flirted with her.

"My dear," He said with a mischievous grin, "you must be from Cloud City."

"Really?" She giggled. "Why's that?"

He sent a smoldering gaze into her bright blue eyes while delivering his next line. "Because when I look at you, it feels like I'm walking on air."

Trindi's jaw dropped, as did the music cards in her hands. "Oh, no. Not him." She ducked behind the DJ table in the hope he wouldn't see her and she began to pick up her music cards. "Nahlia's **not **going to be happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan darted through the crowd and down the street. 'She could be in danger right now.' He kept his eyes focused ahead searching for Nahlia as he sprinted. 'I've got to find her before something happens.' He kept checking the street names as he ran faster and faster, and slid nearly off of his feet when he tried to stop short at a certain sign. 'Mazaru Street... that's the one.' He took a right down the street where soon he noticed the crowd no longer hindered his movement. As he made his way in this much quieter, darker environment, there seemed to be no one around aside from a couple of drunken derelicts sitting by the communal garbage disintegrator of a run down housing unit. As another man came out of the building with a sack of trash, the two drunks asked him if they could have what was in the bag. Obi-Wan was shocked as he watched the tenant refuse their request and curse at them before he threw the entire bag into the disintegrator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia was getting jumpy. First, a couple of drunks accosted her, then some huge rodents scurried in front of her causing her to screech out a yelp in surprise, and now she would swear she was being followed. 'I'm almost home... I'm almost home...' She chanted in her head as she kept glancing into the darkness behind her. The sound of someone walking behind her repeated and hurried in pace with her own. 'Those are definitely footsteps behind me...'

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Nahlia nervously looked back into the darkened street. The footsteps falling behind her were soft, but in her already panicked state, they sounded loud as Trindi's thunderous music beats. "I'm almost home... I'm almost home..." she chanted nervously to herself.

Obi-Wan remained in the shadows, watching Nahlia from a distance. He had rushed to her rescue, only to realize that she seemed to be in no danger. 'I am sensing fear in her, but why?' Obi-Wan thought as he trailed her. 'If I introduce myself again, she's going to wonder why I followed her. What am I supposed to tell her?' He sighed, both frustrated and concerned. 'Hello, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've had a vision of your death.' He shook his head. 'The truth would only panic her.'

Suddenly, Nahlia stopped, reached into her jacket and whipped around to face Obi-Wan. She aimed a small blaster into the darkness where he was standing. "Okay! I know someone is there! Come out, NOW."

Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, stunned by this strange development. 'Oh, not good.' He mused apprehensively. He cautiously stepped out of the shadows to face her. "Uh... I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"You?!" She continued to aim the blaster at him suspiciously. "Why are you following me?"

"I... uh..." Obi-Wan drew a blank for a moment. 'I can't tell her about the vision. At the moment, I doubt she'd believe me anyway.' He remembered he still had the holoprojector in his belt pocket. "I needed to ask you something. I am looking for a girl."

"Well that's obvious," she scoffed. "You might try going back to the club then."

"No. I am a Jedi on a mission. I'm looking for a missing girl. I thought you may have seen her." He started to reach under his robe.

"Don't you move!" She warned. "And don't give me that Jedi line. Jedi don't hang out nightclubs, drinking... and... and kissing girls..."

"I know normally you don't see us in a place like that but..." Suddenly the last part of her comment registered with him. "I kissed girls?"

"You don't remember?!" She asked, insulted, angry and still pointing the blaster.

He raised his hands in submission. "I remember! I remember!" His memory from when he was drunk was still foggy but he soon came up with an answer that surprised him a bit. "I...I kissed you." Obi-Wan sighed. He was disappointed in his actions. "I am sorry... I shouldn't have done that."

Nahlia relaxed her aim a bit - surprised by the melancholy in his response. "No. You shouldn't have..."

Obi-Wan tried to step a bit closer to her. "I really must talk to you."

Still wary of him, she took a step back and kept her blaster aimed at his head. "I said don't move."

"Look, I **am** a Jedi. I promise you."

"Prove it."

"How?" He asked, flustered.

"I don't know," she snidely told him. "Use the Force or something!"

Obi-Wan thought a moment, then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Nahlia kept her blaster on him, unimpressed at first, until she felt her feet leaving the pavement and her body rising up into the air.

"Huh?!" She looked down to find herself three feet up from solid ground and going higher still. She started to scream in surprise. "Put me down! Put me down!"

The screaming startled Obi-Wan and his concentration broke - sending Nahlia crashing to the ground. As she landed flat on her bottom, she let out another yelp of pain and inadvertently squeezed the trigger on the blaster.

"Wha-?" Obi-Wan spotted a blob of purple come from the blaster and straight at his face. He ducked quickly and the blob whizzed past his head and slammed, in a gooey clump into the wall behind him. He turned back to Nahlia, only this time he did the yelling. "What in blazes was that?! Why did you shoot at me?!"

"Sorry." Nahlia responded with an air of chagrin. "It went off accidentally when I fell." She began to pull herself back up off the ground - rubbing her now very sore posterior. "It's not a real blaster anyway. It's a toy."

"A toy?"

"The blobby blaster. Kids love it," she explained as she showed him the toy, "And as you can tell, it looks enough like the real thing to fool anyone."

"But why wouldn't you carry a real blaster?"

"I could kill someone with a real blaster," she told him honestly. "So..." Nahlia sighed, somewhat embarrassed about her behavior. "You're** really **a Jedi?

A slight smile crept across Obi-Wan's lips and he nodded in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trindi remained crouched behind her DJ station picking up the music cards she had just dropped. She peeked over the station just enough to watch a tall, handsome young man demonstrate his charms on several ladies nearby. 'He's such a jerk.' She watched the females giggle and vie for his attentions. 'What did Nahlia ever see in him?' The young man glanced her way and smiled. 'Blast!' She wasn't sure if he saw her or not but wasn't about to take the chance. She ducked back behind the DJ table.

The young man bowed slightly to his exotic new lady friends, "I'm afraid I must leave you for a moment my beauties." The women pouted and made sounds of disapproval as he left them and prowled over to the DJ table. He leaned over the top and looked down to find the Twi'lek curled up in her hiding spot. She looked up at him warily and he grinned in response. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding from me."

"Hiding?" Trindi scoffed. "From you?" She let out a nervous laugh and quickly got up and began to flip through her music cards to appear busy. "I wasn't hiding I was just picking up some cards that fell, I work here you know..."

"Work... yes..." He leaned up against the DJ table as he carefully surveyed the faces in the club. "So... where's Nahlia?"

"Nahlia?!" Trindi laughed again even more anxiously, "what makes you think she's here?"

He turned back to her with a smirk. "Because she works here."

"She's not working here now." She huffed.

"Now... As in, _she does_ work here but she's not _here_ at the moment." He deduced.

Trindi scowled at him. "She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Shhhhhhh!" He quickly twisted his body around and leaned his head in over the table and close to Trindi before whispering. "I don't want it to get around that I was dumped."

Trindi folded her arms and looked at him sternly. "Well, you _were_."

"I really think that this is a conversation that Nahlia and I need to be having."

"I seem to remember, you did."

"It was hardly a conversation." He remembered bitterly. "I mean, all the yelling and accusations. It was really very one sided. My friend Sashi was there. She agreed: neither one of us could get a moment to explain the situation..."

Trindi rolled her eyes. "Or to put on your pants, from what I heard."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan bowed slightly to Nahlia as he reintroduced himself. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nahlia Anteros." She responded, quickly soothed by his warm smile.

"Are you hurt at all?" He asked. "I'm sorry I dropped you."

Nahlia was taken with his gentlemanly demeanor. She wasn't accustomed to receiving such courtesy. "No. I'm fine. I... probably deserved it." She joked. "I mean... after the way I treated you back at the club."

"Don't worry about it. The misunderstanding was my fault as well."

"Um... you said something about a missing girl?" She recalled.

"Oh. Yes I did." Obi-Wan reached into his robe and pulled the small round holoprojector out of a compartment on his belt. He pressed a button and an eight inch image of a green scaly skinned girl with yellow hair appeared. "Do you recognize her?"

Nahlia shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't look familiar at all." She said. "I've only been working at the Aurora Club a few days though. Did you ask around?"

"I did but... I thought perhaps you knew her."

"Why?"

"I -" Obi-Wan had been convinced from the vision that had brought him in there that there was a connection between her and the disappearance of the Senator's daughter. Nahlia's response caused him to wonder about this further. He could sense she was being sincere, but then why did he have the vision and feel drawn into the club? This troubled him.

"Yes?" She asked, still waiting for an explanation.

"I - um..." He still didn't feel comfortable telling her what exactly had brought him into the club and out into the streets after her. But he didn't want to lie to her either. "I was looking for this girl, and decided to use the Force to sense those around me when I had a vision."

"What was in your vision?"

"I saw..." Obi-Wan looked into the pretty brunette's dark brown eyes and couldn't bring himself to tell her the whole truth. "I saw that you were in danger."

"Danger?" Nahlia asked worriedly. "Me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"From what?" She looked suspiciously into the shadowy streets that surrounded them. "Do you think the same people who took this girl might try to hurt me?"

"It is possible." He could sense her fear growing. "I am sorry."

"But why? I don't even know this girl." She insisted.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan stepped closer to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't be frightened, Nahlia." He reassured her. "I'd like you to come back to the Jedi Temple with me. My master Qui-Gon Jinn may be able to better sense what is going on." Even though she didn't say anything, he could sense her hesitation. "Please, Nahlia, trust me. If you are in danger, I promise I will do all I can to protect you."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was hurrying down a hallway in the Jedi Temple when he was spotted by his master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said with a hushed but testy tone. "Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?"

Obi-Wan stopped and bowed slightly in front of him. "I'm sorry, Master, but I have an urgent matter I must speak with you about."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"I was doing what you had instructed, Master." Obi-Wan explained hurriedly. "You know, letting the Force guide me."

"And where exactly did the Force guide you, my young Padawan?"

"Into a nightclub." Obi-Wan answered innocently.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "A nightclub?"

"Yes. And there was a girl there."

"A girl?" He scratched the side of his chin through his thick beard. "You mentioned something about girls on the comlink."

"On the comlink?"

"Yes, you do remember our conversation on the comlink earlier, don't you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked suspiciously.

"Uh... vaguely." Obi-Wan searched his memory, but the time when he was drunk was still fuzzy at best. He cringed slightly in embarrassment as he began to remember. 'Oh Force! Did I tell him I love him?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia stood by the stairs of the main hall of the Jedi Temple admiring a towering golden statue of a Jedi Master with a strange orb in his hand. It was late at the temple, but still the occasional knight or padawan would come down the stairs or cross the hallway and give her a curious second glance. She supposed that the short black dress and silver thigh high stockings she was wearing were not usual attire at the temple. One young woman, a tall blue skinned Twi'lek like her friend Trindi, scowled at Nahlia as she passed.

"Hi." Nahlia managed an awkward smile as she tried to think of something to say. "Nice... outfit," she said, referring to the black pants and tank top the girl wore, accessorized by a lightsaber hanging from her leather belt. After receiving an odd look from the girl, Nahlia realized how silly it sounded and set her eyes quickly onto the plush, dark blue carpeting in front of her feet.

"Thanks." The Twi'lek padawan said with a shrug, then continued on her way.

'"Nice outfit", ' Nahlia sighed to herself as she watched her go. 'Good one, Nahlia.'

Just then, behind Nahlia, a voice spoke up. "Lost, are you?"

She turned around quickly, surprised by the sound but saw no one there on her eye level. Then she heard someone clear their throat and she looked down to find standing in front of her was a small grayish green creature, with gray hair, pointy ears, and a cane.

"Um... not exactly..." Nahlia explained. Suddenly her short black skirt seemed very short indeed in front of such a tiny fellow. She tugged at her skirt a bit in an effort to make it seem longer. "I was asked to wait here, for Master Jinn."

"Mmmm..." He nodded back, not entirely oblivious to her efforts. "Obi-Wan brought you here then, did he?"

"Yes. But, how did you know?" She asked. "Are you Master Jinn?"

"No. Jedi Master Yoda, I am." He said proudly, then added with a wink. "Much taller, Master Jinn is." He snickered to himself. "Yes, much taller..."

"Well that's one way to tell you apart, I suppose." Nahlia smiled and began to relax in the Jedi's presence. "Master Yoda. I've heard of you... my name is Nahlia."

"Nahlia, tell me, why wait you for Master Jinn?"

"Obi-Wan said he had a vision, he thinks I'm in some kind of danger."

"Mmmmm..." He nodded, now troubled. "A dangerous world, it is."

"He thought Master Jinn might be able to sense what I was in danger from and stop it."

"Strong with the Force, Qui-Gon is." Yoda sighed. "But difficult to read, the future can be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said, his patience waning. "Do you remember what you asked me about girls?"

"Um..." Obi-Wan did his best to remember the entire conversation but the fog didn't seem to want to lift, not much anyway. Finally, he remembered and blurted out, "I asked if it was all right to kiss girls."

The Padawan's exclamation caught the attention of the blue Twi'lek girl who had just appeared at the end of the hallway. Her full lips curled into a little smile directed at Obi-Wan as she continued to her room.

"Shhhh..." Qui-Gon quieted Obi-Wan, "This is not a conversation I wish the entire temple to hear. Now, do you remember what my answer was?"

"You said... uh..." Obi-Wan thought hard for a moment, "that I shouldn't?"

"Yes."

"But I already knew that, Master."

"Then why did you ask me?" Qui-Gon responded in a voice very near yelling.

"Shhhh..." Obi-Wan hushed him.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't want the entire temple to hear us, Master?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked in a lower, but still testy tone, "Why did you ask me if it was all right to kiss girls, if you already knew it wasn't?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, then finally admitted. "Actually... it was probably the all the drinks I had."

Qui-Gon's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You were drunk?!"

Obi-Wan jumped at his master's outburst before quickly hushing him again, "Shhhh!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda stood in front of Nahlia with his eyes shut as she watched him anxiously. He leaned on his cane as he concentrated on the young woman in front of him, reaching out with the Force in an attempt to determine what lay in her future. He caught glimpses of her past first: her birth in a Coruscant hospital, her childhood where, he noted, only a mother was present, growing up in poverty, her mother's illness and death only a few months before. It troubled him how from first seeing this girl at the temple, he sensed death all around her. He now knew why. But this, was not what troubled him most about the girl and what he saw of her past and future, it was **whom **he saw in her future. Yoda opened his eyes and looked up at Nahlia sadly. "I am sorry, child."

"What did you see?" Nahlia asked. "Did you find out what I'm in danger from?"

"Know you, what danger Obi-Wan saw..." Yoda pointed up at her with one gnarled finger as he repeated softly. "Know you..."

Nahlia hadn't put two and two together before, but the seriousness in the elder Jedi's voice snapped it all into place for her. She _did_ know what Obi-Wan had seen. Nahlia trembled slightly as a chill went down her back.

Yoda could sense the girl's emotions in turmoil. "So sorry, I am..."

"Th-there's no way..." She said, fighting tears. "There's no way to change this, is there?"

Yoda shook his head sadly. "Many paths you may take, but the result, always the same."

"I see..." tears slowly began to run down her cheeks, "I see... thank you... Master Yoda." Nahlia began to step back. "Thank you..." She turned suddenly from him and walked briskly towards one of the exits, sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon sensed his Padawan's chagrin as they walked down the hallway towards the main hall. He sighed, then put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan."

"It's just that," Obi-Wan's eyes remained on the dark blue carpet in front of him. "I've disappointed you Master."

"You're a young man, curious about the world," Qui-Gon tried to reassure him. "It's natural for things like this to happen." He then smiled and wagged a finger at him almost playfully. "Just don't let it happen again."

Obi-Wan finally smiled back. "I won't Master, I didn't much enjoy being drunk anyway. It made me talk funny... and forget things... and stagger when I walk... and kind of nauseous..."

Qui-Gon chuckled at the thought. "A glass of ale from time to time is all right as long as you don't over do it. Just remember this rule of thumb when it comes to drinking: blue - good for you, red - better off dead."

"Yes, Master."

"Now," Qui-Gon said as he continued with his padawan towards one of the entryways of the main hall, "let's put that all in the past and find out what's going on with your friend."

As the two men entered, Obi-Wan stopped suddenly and looked around, concerned. "Where did she go? I told her to wait here." He noticed Yoda still standing in the hall by the Jedi statue where he had left Nahlia. Obi-Wan quickly approached him, followed by Qui-Gon. "Master Yoda!"

"Yes, young Obi-Wan?"

"I left a woman waiting here earlier, have you seen her?"

"Mmm... left, she did." Yoda explained, pointing to one of the exits, "just a few minutes ago."

"She left?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed worriedly. "Where did she go?"

"I know not." Yoda responded.

Distressed, Obi-Wan dashed hastily in the direction Yoda had pointed.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon Jinn called after him, bewildered. "Where are you going now?"

Obi-Wan did not stop but shouted back, "I must find her, Master!" before disappearing through the entryway and down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia wandered through the aisles of the Jedi Archives, looking up the towering shelves in astonishment and concern. "_Now_, I'm lost..." she muttered. The vastness of the Jedi Temple, and her own emotional state had left her confused and disoriented. She looked up and down the alleyways but no one appeared to be there. 'Never a Jedi around when you need them.' She mused. Exhausted, she found a chair in front of one of the archive computers and plunked herself down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked as they continued their conversation in the main hall. "Obi-Wan said that this girl may be connected to the disappearance to the Senator's daughter, and may be in danger, were you able to read anything from her?"

"Read her future, I did." Yoda explained. "That is _why_ she left."

"I see..." Qui-Gon knew by the troubled look on Yoda's face that it couldn't have been good. "Obi-Wan said he had a vision of her death."

"Mmmm..." Yoda nodded, deep in thought. "Die, she will...but not as soon as Obi-Wan thinks..."

"She's in no immediate danger then?" Qui-Gon responded, both relieved and curious. "What exactly did you see, Master? Is she connected to our case?"

"No. No connection to Miss Fantui, I saw..." Yoda continued to look troubled as he leaned forward on his cane, his brow wrinkling as he spoke. "Her death I foresaw... and parts of her life... and more... concerns your Padawan, it does."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stepped rapidly down the main aisle of the Jedi Archives, looking carefully down each aisle in search of Nahlia. He finally stopped a bit frustrated at his lack of success. 'Mistress Yaddle said she saw a strange girl headed this way. But where is she?' In the silence of the Archives, he suddenly noticed the sound of soft but steady breathing behind him. He turned around and approached one of the chairs facing the archive computers to find Nahlia there, curled up and asleep. Obi-Wan quietly went down on one knee by the side of the chair. He reached out to her small hands she held clasped in her lap and stroked one softly as he said her name. "Nahlia...Nahlia, wake up."

With that, she opened her eyes, slowly, drowsily, it took only a moment for her to recognize her waker.

"Hello." Obi-Wan said solemnly.

"Hi." She responded softly. "I got a little lost." She tried to brighten his mood with a smile but found it difficult.

Obi-Wan smiled back slightly in return. "I'd say you got very lost." He couldn't help but sense the pain within her, even without the use of the Force he could see it in her dark brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Just...tired." Nahlia answered, her sleepy eyes still a little puffy from crying earlier.

He rested his arms on the arm of her chair as he looked up at her. "Is that all?" He pried gently.

So much about this young man seemed alien to Nahlia. His gentlemanly air, the innocence and kindness with which he looked at her, with which he spoke to her. She was completely caught off guard by it. "You really _do_ care, don't you?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied - a little surprised by the question.

"That's sweet." Nahlia reached out and slowly ran her fingers along his Padawan braid.

"Nahlia..." He pressed her for more of a response, still gentle but persisting. "What happened?"

"Master Yoda read my future." Nahlia looked down at her hands in her lap instead of into Obi-Wan's eyes. "I'm not in danger, at least not in the way you think."

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." She searched for a way to explain. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I promised I'd protect you."

"You can't." Nahlia said, matter of fact. "Some things even a Jedi can't stop."

"Nahlia, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The anguish in her voice grew and she began to tear up again. "Please, don't make me talk about it."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel his heart sink as he looked into her eyes and sensed her pain. "Okay." He quietly agreed.

"I'm exhausted. I want to get out of here, go home..." Nahlia attempted to get control of her emotions and focus on the here and now. "Will you show me the way?"

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Chapter 6

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT:

Inside of the Aurora Club, the thumping beat of Trindi's music mixes blasted out of speakers set around the crowded dance floor. Nahlia, dressed in a low cut top and black skirt with a sexy slit up the side showing off one of her legs, approached a group of creatures at a table to take their orders.

At the table, a creature with brown leathery skin, prominent canine teeth, and round, flat nostrils asked her in his native language if she spoke Huttese. "Chuba rima di hatta?"

Nahlia smiled graciously and answered, "Tagwa. Ma pika na Nahlia."

Nearby at the bar, a patron heard Nahlia speaking and turned to seek out the source of the familiar voice. The tall blue-eyed man smiled and slicked back his already perfectly coifed brown hair before getting up from his barstool and heading in Nahlia's direction.

The green skinned Rodian at the table spoke to Nahlia in Huttese, feigning seriousness, before giving her a wink. The patrons at the table immediately burst out laughing again.

Nahlia just smiled and shook one finger at the patron playfully. "Smeeleeya whao toopee upee," she joked, then walked back to the bar with their orders. Before she could take a step forward her eyes met with the blue eyed man's and she froze in place. She scowled at him. "Kee chai chai cun kuta?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my beautiful lady?" He asked innocently as they continued their conversation in Huttese.

"I am not your lady."She huffed and pushed her way past him toward the bar. "Not anymore."She turned back to him a moment and looked him straight in the eye as she said. "Me hari tish ding." She quickly turned around and headed to the bar.

He stood there for a moment baffled by her statement as if it weren't possible to him.Finally he responded with, "What do you mean you're through with me?!" and set out after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan looked at the entrance of the Aurora Club with apprehension as he approached with Qui-Gon Jinn. He had told his Master about becoming drunk on Red Vortexes there the night before but left out some of the things that happened while he was drunk, such as kissing Nahlia. He wasn't sure why. At first, it had simply slipped his mind, being that his memory was still quite fuzzy, but a night of sleep had brought back the moment in a dream and left strange feelings lingering. Feelings he knew he wasn't comfortable talking about, even with his master.

Shortly after entering, Qui-Gon stopped and took out a small round holoprojector from a pouch on his belt and pressed a button. On the projector appeared the image of a male Ithorian, a tall creature with brown skin and a long head that curved up at the front into two protrusions on either side where his small black eyes were set. He showed the image to Obi-Wan. "This is Inu Daalaka. According to my sources, he was seen at this club just four days ago and hasn't been seen since," he explained. "The same image has been programmed into your holoprojector as well as the images of the other missing persons. I want you to take the left side of the club, I'll take the right. Hopefully someone here can give us some information on what happened to him."

Obi-Wan nodded obediently. "Yes, Master." The two then parted ways and dispersed into the crowded club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the Aurora Club, Nahlia took out a round platter and waited for the Nikto bartender to prepare drinks for her table of customers.

The young man followed Nahlia to the bar and stood directly behind her. He leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear in Huttese. "Nahlia. We're not through talking."

"Yes, we are." She insisted.

The Nikto bartender glowered upon hearing their conversation as he began handing Nahlia drinks to place on her tray.

"Nahlia. Chuba ki naga ke jo isti?" He pleaded. "Jee oto uba." He said first in Huttese, then repeated in an attempt to prove to her that the statement was heartfelt. "I want you back."

Nahlia shook her head angrily. She finished stacking drinks on her tray then finally turned to look at him. "Cha scrunnie do pat, sleemo." She responded with venom before pushing past him to return to her customers with their drinks.

"Nahlia!" He called after her desperately. "Pay dowat jalom konia!"

A moment later, Qui-Gon approached the bar and sat down. He motioned to the bartender who was cleaning a glass and still glaring at Nahlia and the young man.

"You wanna order something, Jedi?" The Nikto asked sourly.

"No, actually. I would like to ask you a few questions." Qui-Gon took the small holoprojector out again.

"Questions? I don't get paid to serve up answers, pal," he said gruffly. "Listen, I know you're not used to the real world, what with being brought up in that fancy Jedi Temple of yours, so I'll explain it to you." He was pleased to note the perturbed look on Qui-Gon's face in response to his condescending tone. "You sit at my bar and you order a drink or you leave."

Qui-Gon regained his composure and forced a smile. "Caloma Ale, please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia tried to ignore the young man behind her as she placed drinks down for her table of chatting patrons.

"Me sleemo. Eniki?" He admitted finally. "Me Koochu. Ma kichi zay."

Irritated, she turned to him quickly and insisted, "Song pich aley."

He considered her response in a moment as he watched her place the last drink down and asked if her customers wanted anything else. The Rodian customer quickly picked up his drink and began slurping it down.

"Bun yo muni chu?" The young man finally asked.

Overhearing this question, the Rodian customer, taken by surprise, spit his ale out suddenly and the creatures at the table went silent - giving the two humans an odd look.

Nahlia blushed. "Sorry." She told her customers. She immediately turned and grabbed the man roughly by the arm as she took him to a quieter corner of the club. "No." She informed him in an angry Huttese whisper. "I do not have a lover. Not that it's any of your business if I did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan showed a male Twi'lek with dark blue skin the hologram of the missing Ithorian. The Twi'lek simply shook his head indicating that he didn't know the creature. Disappointed, Obi-Wan shut the holoprojector down and thanked him for his time. He hadn't spotted Nahlia yet, but he could sense her there, somewhere. 'She's extremely irritated wherever she is,' he thought. Obi-Wan surveyed the crowd for a minute hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He finally saw her arguing with the young man in a dark corner, not far from the bar. Obi-Wan's vexation grew as he watched the young man grab Nahlia and hold her in place by the shoulders while they continued to argue. He couldn't hear the conversation but what he saw was enough to cause his teeth to grind as he made his way over to them. The Nikto bartender could see the fighting couple as well, and snarled under his breath. Qui-Gon Jinn took a sip of his ale, then, curious about what was annoying the bartender, looked over at the couple as well.

"Leave me alone." Nahlia said as she tried to struggle out of the young man's tight grip. She was more angry than afraid, as well as confused about why he even wanted her back when she knew he could have any girl he wanted - and often did.

The young man suddenly pulled her close and forced his lips down on hers. The anger rose inside of her as she struggled, Obi-Wan could sense it as he increased his pace through the crowd and towards the two of them. Nahlia slammed her foot down on the young man's, causing him to let her go and yelp out in surprise.

He held his injured foot and began to rub it. "That really hurt!"

"Oh, please," Nahlia folded her arms. "It could have been worse!"

"Oh, really?" He returned her snarky exchange. "How so?" Just then, both he and Nahlia heard someone coming at them fast. The man could barely get out a "Huh?" when he felt Obi-Wan tackling him. Nahlia screamed and customers jumped to get out of their seats, and out of the way, as the two men went flying across three tables.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon just sat at his barstool, in shock for a moment. The bartender, now furious, motioned to a huge four-armed creature with tan skin and horns to come over.

"Obi-Wan!" Nahlia shouted as she watched the men wrestling. Obi-Wan, who had already pinned the young man to the floor from behind, looked up at her, confused. "What are you doing?!" She asked. "Let him go!"

"But he was molesting you!"

"Molesting her?" The man continued to struggle in his pinned position but found it futile against the smaller but more powerful man. "What are you a Jedi or something?"

"He is, actually," Nahlia informed him. She repeated her request to Obi-Wan. "Please, let him go."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan released his hold on the man and got up. Behind Nahlia, Obi-Wan and the young man saw the Nikto bartender standing with his four armed monster. Wondering what they were looking at, she turned to see for herself.

"Lorda," Nahlia addressed the bartender, suddenly realizing the trouble she was in. "I can explain."

"No need for explanation." The Nikto told her coolly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four-armed bouncer effortlessly carried the three protesting humans out of the entrance of the Aurora Club.

"Put me down you big galloba!" Nahlia kicked at the air as the creature held her in the lower hand below the one that held Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan struggled but could not pry off the huge fingers around his waist that denied him access to his lightsaber. Just then, the creature pulled the arm holding Obi-Wan back and tossed him into the air. Obi-Wan pulled his body into a ball and spun before landing safely on his feet. Behind him, he heard the man yelling incoherently. Obi-Wan turned to see he had also been thrown by the creature and was barreling in the Jedi's direction. Using his fast reflexes, Obi-Wan leapt into the air and did a back flip over the man who landed hard into the side of a parked speeder. Obi-Wan watched the man rub his head and groan, then heard the sound of Nahlia's screams coming swiftly closer. Obi-Wan turned back to see Nahlia in mid air. Without a thought, he stepped forward to catch her before she hit the pavement.

Nahlia instinctively placed her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't been splattered on the street. "Thanks." She and Obi-Wan smiled at each other, a little bashfully.

"Yes." The young man said sarcastically as he pulled himself up off the ground. "Thank you very much!"

Nahlia and Obi-Wan ignored the man, as they were preoccupied with each other. In the process of catching her, Obi-Wan's hand had accidentally slipped through the slit on her dress and was now firmly on her bare thigh. Obi-Wan felt the soft smooth skin of her leg and looked into her dark brown eyes - captivated. Nahlia returned the gaze with admiration for the young man who held her.

"A-hem. Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon interrupted - annoyed with the turn of events. His Padawan looked back at him worriedly. "I think you can put her down now."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh..." Obi-Wan looked back at Nahlia, still in his arms. She let out a small embarrassed laugh. He suddenly realized his hand was still on her thigh and began to blush. "Yes. Of course, Master." He put her gently back on her feet.

Qui-Gon eyed the two of them - displeased. "You must be Nahlia."

"Yes." She answered. "You're Master Jinn?"

"Yes. I am Obi-Wan's Master."

"Master?" The young man spoke up. "His superior in other words? Excellent, I would like to file a complaint against your uh-" he pointed at Obi-Wan a moment, searching for the word, "employee."

"Padawan Learner." Qui-Gon corrected.

"Whatever." The man stepped closer to an increasingly annoyed Qui-Gon. "You see, I was just minding my own business, trying to talk to my girlfriend-"

Nahlia spoke up. "Ex-girlfriend."

The man glared back at her a bit. "Fine." He continued to the Master Jedi, "I was talking to my ex-girlfriend and your boy here attacks me!"

Qui-Gon, arms folded, flashed his blue eyes quietly in Obi-Wan and Nahlia's direction. "So I saw."

"He was attacking her,Master." Obi-Wan insisted.

"I was not attacking her."

"Enough." Qui-Gon said firmly - quieting both men. "Nahlia?"

Nahlia sighed. "He and I were arguing when he grabbed me and kissed me. Obi-Wan must have thought he was going to hurt me."

"But I wasn't." The man added for clarification.

"Mmm." Qui-Gon scratched his bearded chin a moment. "Well. That solves that."

"That solves nothing." The young man told him. "I want you to fire him... or at least beat him senseless."

"The Master-Padawan relationship doesn't work that way." Qui-Gon responded.

"Oh," the man raised an eyebrow. "And how does the 'Master-Padawan relationship' work?"

Qui-Gon squinted back, not liking the insinuation. "Obi-Wan, did you hit him at all?"

"Not yet." Obi-Wan responded through gnashing teeth.

"Pity." Qui-Gon responded almost under his breath.

The man waved his fingers at Obi-Wan in invitation. "Bring it on, braid boy."

Obi-Wan started forward but was stopped by Nahlia. "Stop." She told him quietly before turned to the man with a much sterner. "Stop it."

"We have work to do, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon interjected. "We have people to find remember?"

"People?" Nahlia asked, concerned. "You mean there are others missing?"

"Yes, one was last seen here." Qui-Gon pulled his holoprojector out and brought up the image of the missing Ithorian. "Have you seen him?"

"No." Nahlia shook her head. "Sorry."

Qui-Gon brought up another image of a human female. "What about this girl?"

"No." Nahlia answered. The man watched the changing images with mild interest.

Qui-Gon changed the hologram again to a Twi'lek female. "What about this one?"

"No."

"How about these two?" Qui-Gon brought up an image of twin humanoid females - each with two antennae coming out of the long dark hair on their heads.

"Zana and Fiana." The man said with a lustful tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Nahlia shooting him an angry look. He tried to appear innocent to her. "Friends." He turned back to Qui-Gon. "So they're missing?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon Jinn answered coolly.

"Oh." He suddenly realized the implications from the Jedi's stares. "Um... I had nothing to do with that, you know."

"I'm sure." Qui-Gon told him as he and Obi-Wan slowly moved closer. "It would however be greatly appreciated if you could give us any information that would help us find your friends."

Intimidated, and not wishing to ever spend another night in a Coruscant jail, he answered willingly. "Well there is a bar where they used to hang out. Rondo's bar. It's just down Lynu Street."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon remained just in front of the man, reading him to be sure he was telling the truth. "Mr. - ?"

"Wilco." The man introduced himself finally. He offered Qui-Gon his hand. "Zep Wilco." After a moment, Qui-Gon took his hand and shook it.

"Mr. Wilco, we appreciate your assistance and may be in contact with you later on." Qui-Gon released the man's hand and pointed at him. "In other words, don't leave Coruscant. Obi-Wan, seeing that you appear to no longer be welcome in the club, I think you should go to Rondo's bar instead and see if anyone knows where these ladies may be. I'll continue checking for leads here."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon headed toward the club entrance then turned his attention back to Nahlia and Zep.

This didn't escape Qui-Gon's notice. "Right now, Obi-Wan." He knew where his Padawan's concern lay. "Mr. Wilco won't be bothering Nahlia, anymore. Will you Mr. Wilco?"

"N-no. Not at all." Zep answered. "Well not unless she wants me too." He joked nervously.

"I'll be fine." Nahlia said softly to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Don't worry."

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly then bowed to her. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Nahlia watched as he turned and left her. She wondered if she would ever see the handsome young Jedi again. But Coruscant was a big place, and Jedi rarely traveled to the dark depths of the city planet. It seemed to her that they were too consumed with galactic matters, settling disputes, preventing war to spend time with girls from lower Coruscant.

Qui-Gon left Zep and Nahlia outside and entered the club again. He could feel the attachment growing between Nahlia and his Padawan already and this made him feel both touched by their feelings and deeply concerned for Obi-Wan's future as a Jedi. Since he had met the boy and taken him as his apprentice, there seemed to be nothing more important to Obi-Wan than becoming a Jedi Master. But a Jedi cannot commit to both the Jedi Order and a love. To commit to both would blatantly break the code as well as cause a rift in the Jedi himself that would ultimately lead to his downfall. At the same time, Qui-Gon's compassion reached out for this young girl, doomed before she was born. Neither he nor Yoda could figure out precisely what place Obi-Wan had in her life or if he was even a Jedi Knight in this future but both were concerned about the implications. Yoda had voiced his doubts but Qui-Gon was not ready to give up on his apprentice. Qui-Gon saw him as a young man incredibly dedicated to the Jedi Order with potential to be a great Jedi Master one day. He could not accept that his vision of Obi-Wan's future wasn't true.

Trindi, holding Nahlia's black coat in her arms, pushed her way through the crowded club and past Qui-Gon Jinn just inside the club's entrance. Upon getting outside, she hurried over to her friend. "Nahlia! Oh, you poor thing! Are you all right?"

"Trindi, I'm so sorry." Nahlia said, trying to hide her lack of disappointment by the turn of events. "I guess my work here is done... permanently."

"No way." Trindi handed her the jacket. "I'm going to talk to the owner tomorrow, pull a few strings-"

"That's** really **not necessary." Nahlia told her as she put on her jacket.

"Nonsense! You're my friend. I can't just let them fire you." The tall Twi'lek woman opened up her arms and pulled Nahlia into a hug - crushing Nahlia's head to her bosom. "Now, don't you worry. I will take care of this for you." Just then, Trindi spotted Zep nearby. She shot him an angry look and mouthed the words "Leave her alone." As displeased as she was to see him there, she knew she had to get back inside the club soon or she too would be out of a job. She finally let Nahlia go. "I've got to get back."

"I understand." Nahlia answered. "And don't worry about the job, I -"

"I **will **get your job back." Trindi said, determined, before disappearing back through the club's entrance.

Nahlia turned and looked at Zep, who was now leaning against the wall of the club and looking smarmier than usual. She sighed and looked in the other direction, she could see still Obi-Wan walking down the street. She looked back at Zep again considering her options. He smiled and opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, when she suddenly looked back in Obi-Wan's direction and began to pursue him. "Obi-Wan! Wait up!"

Stunned, Zep's smile had disappeared as he watched her catch up to Obi-Wan. The Jedi had stopped and waited for her, a little surprised himself. Zep watched them speak a moment then continue down the street together. "This is going to be a long night..." He muttered to himself before running to join the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rondo's Bar: rarely in all of his travels with Qui-Gon Jinn, had Obi-Wan ever witnessed such a hive of scum and villainy. Dark corners of the club hid the vilest of creatures from all parts of the galaxy. He could sense their apprehension when he first arrived. On Coruscant or not, it was clear to Obi-Wan that it was not a place where Jedi were welcome. This made it all the more difficult to question the patrons about the missing twins as any creatures he approached there regarded him with suspicion, resentment, and/or anxiety. Although concerned for Nahlia's safety, he was also glad she had come offering help in the investigation. He was less pleased with the appearance of Zep at the bar, shortly after their arriving. He had kept himself to a quiet corner table of the room, drinking, sulking, and watching Obi-Wan and Nahlia's efforts.

Obi-Wan stood watching her from the other side of the bar as she spoke in fluent Huttese to a rough looking humanoid male with one eye and a pug nose. She then thanked him and went back to Obi-Wan.

"Good news." Nahlia told him proudly. "It took a while, but after a few drinks and a mild amount of flirtation, I found out that the last time the twins were seen here was early last week with someone named Volacca. Couldn't get much of a description though, just big, blue, and ugly."

"Well that's a start." He noticed her looking, a little unsettled, over at Zep. The confusion of the incident earlier, and her guarded nature, left Obi-Wan uncertain about what she was feeling and unsure of how to handle the situation. "You don't have to help me, you know. If you have somewhere else you want to be."

"Oh. No." Nahlia answered, her focus returning to Obi-Wan. "I want to help. Besides, it's not like I have a job to go do." She laughed.

"I am sorry about that." Obi-Wan said sincerely.

"No... uh..." She took a step closer to Obi-Wan and spoke softly to comfort him. "You must stop apologizing. It's all right, really. I didn't like that job anyway."

Obi-Wan nodded, still feeling bad about the whole thing.

"There is one person who might tell us more about this Volacca." She suggested. They both looked over at Zep then back at each other. Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly and he and Nahlia walked over to the table and sat down.

"Come up with any leads?" Zep asked before taking a swig of his favorite green ale.

"Are you familiar with a creature named Volacca?" Obi-Wan asked bluntly.

"Mmmm..." Zep feigned hard contemplation. "No. I'm not."

Obi-Wan squinted suspiciously at him. "You're sure?"

Zep chuckled then leaned in closer and looked directly in the Jedi's eyes. "Yes, actually I am." He then leaned back in his seat, his long legs stretching out into the walkway between the tables.

"What now?" Nahlia asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm going to stay here for a while see if this Volacca shows up." He said as he surveyed the crowd at the bar. "If you want to go-"

"I'll stay here with you then." Nahlia said decisively.

A small smile crept over Obi-Wan's face in response, while Zep began to wonder if there was a bucket nearby he could throw up into.

Nahlia smiled back. "It must be exciting... being a Jedi. I mean, going on adventures to planets all over the galaxy. I've never even left Coruscant."

"Really? Never?" Obi-Wan asked. "But space travel between planets is common."

"Never really had an excuse to leave, I guess." She mused. "Or enough credits..." Nahlia admitted. "I wouldn't mind seeing Alderaan... or Naboo. I hear they're beautiful."

"Perhaps one day you will." Obi-Wan reassured her.

"I have a question..." Zep chimed in, mischievously. "Aren't Jedi supposed to be eunuchs or something?"

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. "What?"

"No." Nahlia told Zep angrily. She suddenly realized how little she knew about the mysterious order that Obi-Wan belonged to and turned back to him. "You're not are you?"

"No!" Obi-Wan declared.

"You can't have sex though, can you?" Zep pointed out.

Obi-Wan's face had gone almost completely red in the course of thirty seconds. "It's not technically forbidden." He answered finally. "Marriage is forbidden, because a Jedi cannot have attachments."

"Soo..." Zep took pleasure in his interrogation. "How does that work? Jedi just go around the galaxy having meaningless sex with whomever they chose and making loads of little Jedi Masters?"

Obi-Wan took offense. "No."

"So... what?" Zep asked. He could tell from the look on Nahlia's face, he was in trouble, but didn't care much. This was just too much fun making a Jedi squirm.

"Sexual relations isn't technically forbidden but it is..." Obi-Wan searched for the way Qui-Gon had worded it. "Frowned upon."

"Frowned upon," Zep laughed. "Funny, usually I've got a big grin on my face when I'm-"

Under the table, Zep felt Nahlia kick him in the shin hard enough to make him yelp out in pain. She got up from the table and pointed to a doorway near the back of the bar where the restrooms were. "Zep. Over there. **Now.**"

Zep got up, still rubbing his shin. "Excuse us..." He whispered to Obi-Wan. "Ex must want a quickie before we officially call it quits."

"All right." Obi-Wan said, confused yet relieved to get out of answering anymore embarrassing questions. 'What the devil is a quickie?' He wondered.

By the bathrooms, Nahlia had grabbed Zep by his shirtsleeve and pulled him into the slightly more private hallway. At a nearby table, a woman with white skin, long blue hair and a gruesome scar over her right eye, noticed them pass, then returned to her drink.

Nahlia could barely contain her anger. "What is your problem?"

Zep shrugged. "You're the one who dragged me over here, I assumed you had the problem."

"You know what I mean," She folded her arms. "Asking Obi-Wan those questions, he was mortified!"

"So?"

"As a Jedi he has sworn his life to keep peace and order in the galaxy." Nahlia preached. "Don't you have any respect for that?"

"Mmm..." Zep contemplated. "No, actually I don't. Peace and order," He shrugged again, "overrated really. Come on, Nahlia, I was just having a good time. You remember what that's like, don't you?"

"You know what I remember, Zep? I seem to remember when we were dating, hearing that you owe my father over 15,000 credits in gambling debts. Last time I heard, you still do."

"So?" He answered nervously.

"Sooo... I've had some time to think about this since Trindi told me you were back, and it occurred to me that you don't want me because you care about me, you want me because you're scared."

"Scared..." He snorted, trying to sound amused. "Riiight."

"Because, when we were dating, my father ignored that debt didn't he Zep?" She deduced. "But then when we broke up, suddenly he remembered and he sent his cronies to collect it, didn't he? But you didn't have the credits, because well... you're an idiot and couldn't use the time you had while we were together to get it for him."

He gave up the pretense and started to spill out an explanation. "I tried to get it, I did. I had almost 10,000 won in a game of sabacc but then I put the whole thing down on a nuna ball game that I had a very hot tip on. But the team lost and I was wiped out."

"So let me get this straight. You tried to get the credits back to pay off a **huge** gambling debt - by gambling?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Brilliant." Agitated, Nahlia turned away from Zep and looked back into the club. She saw that Obi-Wan had left the table to continue questioning customers about the missing twins. Unbeknownst to all of them, the blue haired woman had been listening to Zep and Nahlia's conversation with interest from her table - with the help of a silver mechanical ear that replaced her original right one.

"Speaking of your father," Zep quietly stepped up behind her and followed her eye line to Obi-Wan. "I wonder what he'd say if he found out his own daughter had a thing for Jedi."

"What?" Nahlia asserted. "I do not have a thing for Jedi."

"You don't? And I quote:" He batted his eyelashes and spoke effeminately. "You're not are you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. We're just friends." She insisted. "Besides it wouldn't matter if I did have a thing, Jedi can't marry or have physical relationships so what would be the point in pursuing-"

Zep whispered in her ear almost seductively. "It is not technically forbidden."

"Even still." She glared. "I do not have a thing for Jedi."

Zep took a step back from her. "I stand corrected. You don't have a thing for Jedi."

"Thank you."

"You have a thing for Obi-Wan."

"I do not have a thing!" She protested.

"Please, I see the way you've been looking at him, all moony eyed." Zep reached out and touched her chin softly to raise her eyes. "You used to look at me that way."

"And we know how well that turned out." She said bitterly.

"Look, Nahlia, I'm just saying as a friend, I'm concerned about you here. Jedi are bad news for people like us."

She stepped forward and told him eye to eye. "I am nothing like you."

"Maybe not," Zep tried to hide his hurt feelings at the remark. "But your father certainly is... and that is the real reason you brought me back here for a chat - you don't want your little Jedi 'friend' to know what you come from."

"My father has no place in my life and neither do you." She huffed. "Now you can stay here or you can leave but if you are going to stay, for the sake of your 'friends' I suggest you try helping us find their kidnappers instead of sitting around sulking and picking fights."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Chapter 8

A little later that night, Nahlia carried two blue drinks in short glasses over to Obi-Wan as he sat at a table in the corner of Rondo's bar. She placed one glass down in front of him. "Here you go. A shot of Cerfuse, much easier for the casual drinker to handle than a Red Vortex."

"Thank you," He took a sip. "Mmm... this is good." Obi-Wan kept an eye on their other companion sitting by the bar. There Zep was chatting with a grey-skinned Aqualish. He had agreed to help them get information on the twin's disappearances and Volacca but Obi-Wan couldn't figure out what his angle was now. "Nahlia?"

She swallowed a sip of her drink, then answered. "Yes?"

"Why exactly did Zep decide to help in my investigation?"

Nahlia shrugged. "Must have been something I said." She hoped he wouldn't ask for further clarification. The less he knew about the situation, and the man she called father, the better.

"I must admit," Obi-Wan smiled. "I have been rather impressed with your powers of persuasion."

'Is he flirting with me?' she wondered. 'Usually when a man smiles at me like that, he's flirting...' Nahlia returned the smile, then tucked a bit of hair behind her left ear. "You should see me at the Intergalactic Trader's Market. I'm practically a Hutt at bartering."

"Really?" Obi-Wan then admitted. "Bartering isn't really my strongpoint."

"Don't Jedi just use that mind trick thing to get what they want?"

"It's not really supposed to be used like that." He explained. "The mind trick is only used when it's absolutely necessary and we can't use it to gain material things for ourselves. Besides, all of a Jedi's needs are provided by the Republic."

"Really? All of them?" She asked, her hope blighted. 'I knew he couldn't be flirting with me...'

"Well..." He finally confessed, "most of them."

On the other side of the bar, the mysterious woman observed them as she drank. She cleared the light blue hair away from her right eye, revealing the deep scar on her beautiful ivory colored face, and a cybernetic eye that glowed red as it focused on Nahlia and Obi-Wan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zep stood with Obi-Wan and Nahlia as they spoke quietly in a corner of the bar. Zep pointed at muscular creature with large yellow spikes coming out of his shoulders who was gulping down a pitcher of ale at the bar. "See that cranky looking blue fella?" He informed Obi-Wan. "That is Volacca."

"Right." Obi-Wan could sense Nahlia's concern as she looked over the menacing creature he had to confront. "Be right back." He told her with a confident smile.

As Zep watched him approach Volacca, he smirked at the thought of witnessing the young Jedi get mashed into asteroid dust.

Volacca didn't notice Obi-Wan coming up behind him as he set his empty pitcher back down on the bar and demanded another in a loud gruff voice. The bartender quickly took the pitcher and began to fill it as he new better than to keep this particular client waiting.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Slowly the creature turned his thick neck to see who dared intrude on his drinking.

"Volacca?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Yeah," The creature shifted off of his barstool and stood up - towering above Obi-Wan. "What's it to you?"

"I need to ask you a few questions regarding two ladies you were seen with last week."

"I get seen with a lot of ladies." Volacca's yellow teeth glistened as he grinned. "Hard to remember 'em all."

"I think you'll remember these particular ladies." Obi-Wan continued undaunted. "They are identical twins named Zana and Fiana. Remember now?"

Volacca's smile disappeared at the mention of the women's names. "Maybe." He took a step closer and put his thick hands on either side of his hips to make himself look even more enormous. In response, Obi-Wan never broke eye contact with the monster. He placed his hands on his hips as well, his robe opening up to reveal the lightsaber on his belt. This did not go unnoticed by Volacca. "Jedi, huh?"

The bar had gone silent as everyone watched the confrontation, with the exception of Zep who stood by Nahlia as he muttered to himself. "Come on... get on with it."

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan finally answered. "Are you going to cooperate?"

Volacca stood silent for a moment as the tension in the bar grew. Nahlia's fear grew for Obi-Wan as she wondered how in Coruscant he would survive this fight. Just then, two Rodian patrons entered the bar chatting in Huttese, Volacca only needed to hear the whoosh of the door opening and was off, knocking over the entering patrons as he fled to the street.

Zep's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What the-?!"

Nahlia watched as Obi-Wan immediately took off after the creature. She started towards the door as well before Zep grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Obi-Wan might need help!"

"Nahlia." He tried to point out the folly of her concern. "The giant blue hulk of muscles was running** from** him."

"Stay here if you want. I really don't care." With that, Nahlia rushed out the door and into the street.

Out in the street, Nahlia grew more and more anxious as she looked down the crowded street but could not find Obi-Wan. Zep hurried out the door and called after her. "Nahlia!"

"I don't know where they went." She said worriedly as she continued searching.

A short distance from him, Zep noticed a middle-aged man park his sleek red speeder bike on the sidewalk and begin to walk towards the bar. He was in the process of putting away his starter chip when Zep snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey?!" The man blurted out in protest.

"Sorry." Zep answered as he jumped on the bike and started it. "Jedi business."

The man stood in shock as Zep flew the bike up into the air and over to Nahlia down the street. Zep landed it and beckoned to Nahlia. "Get on."

"I'm not getting on that thing with you." Nahlia snapped back. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"I borrowed it."

"Borrowed?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey! You!" The man came charging down the street at them. "You're not a Jedi! Get back here!"

"You want to find your Jedi, don't you?" Zep asked her as he prepared to take off again. "Then get on."

Nahlia hiked up her long black skirt enough to swing her leg over the bike so she could sit close behind Zep. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as he took off.

"Hey! Come back!" The man shook his fist at them as they flew off into the busy Coruscant traffic. Behind him, the blue haired woman from the bar appeared and noted in what direction they left. A voice buzzed loudly in her artificial ear causing her to twinge. "Not a problem." She responded coolly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan continued to pursue his quarry down the street. Volacca was not that far ahead of him but the creature's long running strides kept him well out of the young Padawan's reach. Obi-Wan wanted to use Force speed to catch up with the behemoth but the crowded street prevented him and he had to settle for his normal running speed as he weaved through the steady stream of people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia clung to Zep's back and kept her eyes sealed tightly shut, as they flew recklessly through the air traffic. Terrified, she chanted softly to herself. "I hate flying! I hate flying! I hate flying!"

"Nahlia!" Zep continued to concentrate on not getting them both killed by oncoming traffic. Below, he could see a trail of people who had been knocked over or injured by something. He figured he was going the right way for Volacca, and Obi-Wan was likely not far behind him. "You're going to have to help me look for your boyfriend."

She opened her eyes and yelled back. "He's not my boyfriend!" Just then a blue speeder zipped by her head. She screamed then buried her face in Zep's back and squeezed him even tighter.

"Can't breath!" He gasped out. Once she had loosened her grip, he made another plea. "Look, I can't fly this thing and look for braid boy at the same time."

"His name is Obi-Wan." She said angrily.

"Whatever," He responded as he swerved rapidly to the right into a new flow of traffic. "Just tell me if you see him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volacca continued to distance himself from Obi-Wan. When he looked behind him, he could barely make out his pursuer as he pushed he way through the mobbed street. Volacca had far less trouble as pedestrians usually got out of his way, or were easily pushed aside by the brute. Observing the entrance of an Ogby's department store on his left, he ducked inside in hopes of escaping the Jedi.

Inside, a PD-10 droid was manning the perfume counter inside. She had the appearance of a shapely human female but with a pink metal exterior while her cranial unit was in the shape of a gold head of hair sweeping out at her shoulders. She perked up when she noticed Volacca enter the store and head towards her department. Just as he was passing her, her hand dropped to reveal an opening in her wrist and cologne spritzed Volacca. He sniffed the strange pungent odor a moment and smelled his armpits trying to figure out where it had come from. "That is our latest cologne 'Tatooine Sunset'." Pleased she had gotten his attention, she began her pitch. "As mysterious as the desert... it will ignite a passion within her - consuming her like the fire of two suns... 'Tatooine Sunset' brought to you by the makers of..." She stuttered a bit as she realized her prospective customer was now snarling at her - a low growl registering in his throat. "Oh... my..." PD-10 said nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia remained clinging to Zep as she searched the city street far below them. She had managed to calm herself, with help of the thinning air traffic, but now the height at which they were flying was giving her terrible vertigo. She was relieved when she spotted Obi-Wan finally. "There! To the left!" She told Zep. "He's gone into that store!"

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Chapter 9

Inside of Ogby's Department store, the PD-10 droid's legs whirred and kicked as Volacca held her by the neck with one massive hand and raised her into the air. "Oh... oh, my..." she said, anticipating a long trip to the repair center in her future. "Perhaps some Berask Musk would suit sir better?"

Just then, Obi-Wan rushed in catching Volacca's attention. "You!" He said, igniting his blue lightsaber. "Put the droid down!"

Volacca snarled at Obi-Wan, his sharp yellow teeth gleaming. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the store's escalator not far away. He threw the struggling droid straight at Obi-Wan and ran for the second floor. PD-10 screamed as she flew threw the air at the Jedi. With a smooth swoop of his lightsaber Obi-Wan cut her in half at the waist - causing her to land in two pieces on either side of him.

Her perfume containment units leaked from her upper half as her bottom half still whirred and kicked a few feet away. Tiny sparks crackled from the severed wires of her interworkings dangerously close to the flammable liquid. "Oh, dear..."

Customers on the escalator were quick to jump out of the creature's way, some leaping over the handrail to the side heading downward. To avoid the panicking customers, Obi-Wan leapt 20 feet into the air to the upper floor - pushing off and over the railing before landing gracefully on his feet. Lightsaber still ignited, he continued his pursuit of the blue menace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia and Zep rushed into the department store in mid argument. "I'm telling you, he went in here."

Nearby a Firefly droid flew over the PD-10 extinguishing the fire around her as a human security guard watched from a safe distance. Once the fire was out, a small box shaped maintenance droid beeped and twittered as it rolled in to begin cleaning up the mess.

"Phew!" Zep held his nose. The samples of perfumes and musk stored within the droid had all leaked onto the floor creating an overwhelming fume. "Guess the customer wasn't satisfied."

"Excuse me?" Nahlia asked the guard. "Did a young Jedi come through here?"

"Jedi?" He said thoughtfully. "Well that would explain a few things..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall shelves around Obi-Wan were well stocked with children's toys like blobby blasters, kerflibbadoos, pluplo puzzlers, and walkienackies - none of which he had even heard of. Raised since infancy in the Jedi Temple, toys were never a part of Obi-Wan's daily routine and at the moment were the last things on his mind. He had the very distinct feeling that he was being watched.

He continued down the long aisle of toys carefully, noting the sound of breathing somewhere at the end of it. Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber lit and at the ready as he prepared for whatever was awaiting him. Just then, a 9-year-old boy burst out from around the corner and pretended to fire at Obi-Wan with his toy blaster. "Gotcha!" Seeing he'd surprised Obi-Wan, the child chuckled almost maniacally. His mother came after him quickly and ripped the blaster out of his hand.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" She scolded then turned immediately to Obi-Wan. "I'm so sorry. I-" The woman stuttered a bit as she realized he was holding a lightsaber. "A Jedi? Oh, I am so sorry if he bothered you, Master Jedi."

"He's not a Master, he's just a Padawan." The boy snapped back, still scowling over his mother taking away his blaster.

"He is correct." Obi-Wan admitted.

Before his mother could respond, the boy continued. "My Dad says that Jedi are tools of the Republic and when they aren't going on missions to benefit the elite class they just sit around the Temple living off the taxpayers' money."

With that, his mother smiled awkwardly at Obi-Wan - the horror at her son's lack of tact all over her face.

Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow in response and with a forced smile said. "Lovely child."

A few aisles away, Volacca had heard the woman, child and Jedi talking. 'Just a measly Padawan, huh?' He sneered. He knew even with his thick muscular frame, sharp claw like hands, and talent with a blaster, he had little chance against a Master Jedi - but a Padawan, he thought, was another story. 'Can't be that tough to take down then, can he?' He unsheathed his blaster and peeked around the corner. He observed the woman and child go between the aisles while Obi-Wan stepped out from them. 'I better play it safe,' Volacca thought as he sized up the Padawan again, 'If I get caught, Diora will kill me... and knowing her, she won't do it quick either.'

The steel shelving units that held the toys were over 20 feet tall and about 50 feet to the end. Finding one of the thick support beams in the middle, Volacca pushed hard on the unit and toppled it - causing a domino effect on the adjacent aisles.

Startled by the commotion, the woman and child froze in place and were about to be crushed by the falling shelves when Obi-Wan used the Force to push them both out of the way. They flew through the air and landed safely, out of the way, in a pile of shaggy Bantha dolls.

Customers screamed and ran as the last of ten shelving units toppled and crashed against the wall. Obi-Wan could see Volacca running from the scene but the cries of a trapped child stopped him from continuing his pursuit. A female security guard had already made it to the scene and was trying to figure out how to get the toddler as well as her father out from underneath the heavy shelves. Obi-Wan rushed over.

"Hang on, sir." She told the barely conscious man. "I've called for assistance, just hang in there... we'll get you out."

The child's hysterical crying tore through Obi-Wan. 'I should have stopped him, somehow...' He leaned down to see the extent of their injuries. The little girl appeared to be unharmed but her father was barely moving as he lay with his daughter cradled in his arms protectively. Obi-Wan grew pale as he watched blood run down the man's forehead from a head injury.

"We're short on time." Obi-Wan said grimly.

"What can we do?" The woman asked.

Obi-Wan didn't respond but instead closed his eyes and concentrated. In order to free the man and child, he had to set the six long tall shelving units upright again - a significant order, even for a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan relied on his training from Qui-Gon and Yoda, and had faith in his abilities. He removed all doubt from his mind. Slowly the shelves began to rise, Obi-Wan strained from their size and weight but he remained determined. He wouldn't just try, hewoulddo.

Behind him, Nahlia and Zep appeared and watched in awe as the six huge shelving units raised into the air. Obi-Wan almost made it look easy, with a cue from his hand the shelves were set back into their rightful place - the only evidence they had fallen being the toys and dolls strewn through the aisles.

The guard rushed over to tend to the man and his young daughter. Moments later, emergency medics came to help as well. The female guard, satisfied with the condition of the two victims smiled at Obi-Wan. "I think they're going to be all right. Thank you."

Obi-Wan reluctantly accepted the thanks with a slight bow of his head. Still in the back of his mind was a feeling of responsibility for putting the man and child in danger in the first place. He hadn't brought Volacca in there, but he had pursued him with ferocity through the store. He continued to mull the events over in his head in an effort to discover what he could have done differently.

"That was incredible." Nahlia gushed. "You saved their lives."

"How did you happen to be here for that by the way?" Zep asked pointedly.

"It was Volacca." Obi-Wan explained. "He must have pushed the shelves over to distract me so he could escape."

"Do you know which way he went?" Nahlia asked. "Maybe we can catch up with him?"

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan told her. "He's too far ahead now." He began to wonder how Qui-Gon would react as he explained how the suspect he was pursuing destroyed half of Ogby's, almost killed a father and child, and still managed to get away. He sighed, not looking forward to rejoining his Master. "How did you two find me here anyway?"

Zep shrugged. "We just followed the path of destruction and there you were."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for walking me home." Nahlia said as she and Obi-Wan strolled down a low lit Coruscant street in the Paltry district.

"I'm surprised that Mr. Wilco didn't offer." Obi-Wan didn't bother to hide his abhorrence for the man from Nahlia - she seemed to feel the same way. One thing he couldn't figure out is what she saw in him in the first place.

"Oh, him." Nahlia chuckled. "Apparently the guy he 'borrowed' the speeder bike from showed up at the store with a few friends. Zep decided to make a quick exit - not unlike the way Volacca did when he saw you."

At the mention of the creature's name, Obi-Wan went silent and looked at the pavement passing in front of him as he stepped.

Nahlia observed his change in demeanor and immediately wanted to bite her tongue. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Beating yourself up... focusing on the negative." Nahlia tried to console him. "You saved them. You're a hero."

"Except that, they wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if I had-"

"It wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan." Nahlia put her hand on his shoulder supportively. "You couldn't have known what that monster was going to do."

"I should have caught him sooner." Obi-Wan kept his eyes down. "I should have stopped him. If my Master were there he would have found a way-"

Nahlia stopped abruptly. "You'll never be your Master, Obi-Wan. You can only be - you." She smiled. "From where I'm standing that's not such a bad thing."

Obi-Wan managed a small smile in return.

"You're going to be a great Jedi Master one day." She said softly.

"You think so?"

"Of course." Nahlia stepped closer to him as she spoke from her heart. "You're smart, and brave, and honorable..." She touched the front of his shoulder again lightly, the thin brown fabric of his robe yielded to her as her fingers brushed along his muscular upper arm. "and strong..."

Obi-Wan blushed a bit and shook his head slightly. "Unfortunately, there's more to being a Jedi than that." He smiled at her again, this time much more warmly. "But thank you."

'What am I doing?' Nahlia wondered as she took her hand away. 'He's a Jedi, he's not interested in girls like me... or girls at all for that matter.' She glanced behind her at the entrance to a shabby looking grey building. "Well, my apartment is in there," She pointed at the dark arching doorway. "So... I guess I better go in and get some sleep." Nahlia knew she should go, it was probably for the best even if she didn't see him again, but something kept her feet firmly in place.

"It is quite late." He agreed hesitantly.

"And I have to go job hunting... again..." Nahlia could see a distraught look come across his face as he thought of yet another thing that went badly that night. "But it's not your fault," she chided him gently. Not getting so much as a smile out of him this time, she decided to reach out to him again. This time her slender white fingers caressed his chin and lifted it just enough so they had eye contact. They remained close. Obi-Wan kept his arms crossed downward in front of him, between them, but did nothing to move her hand from his cheek, or to stop her from moving closer. With one smooth movement, Nahlia picked up her chin and pressed her lips softly on his. He didn't shut his eyes, but remained still as he watched her eyes close as she kissed him once, then slowly pull back.

Dazed by the experience, after a moment he asked almost in a whisper. "Why did you do that?"

One corner of her mouth curved into a little smile. "I was afraid I might not get another chance." Normally, Nahlia would never have considered such forwardness but she had been caught up in the moment, and a pair of soulful blue-green eyes. She stepped backwards towards the building's entrance still smiling. "Good night..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volacca wearily approached the open hatch of his ship "The Artifice." It was a sleek black cargo ship, which actually belonged to his employer Narcime Venu. Volacca had long desired to own the ship, ever since he began working for Venu several years before, but another more favored employee was interested in her as well.

Inside, he found his co-employee relaxing in a chair. Diora Dega was a beautiful humanoid female with white skin and long, light blue hair that she always wore down. Beneath her thick tresses hid a hideous surprise, she was a cyborg. Both her ear and right eye had been replaced with machinery, thanks to their employer Venu as part of one of his bizarre experiments. She didn't seem to mind, she got her money, she could now see and hear better than anyone in the galaxy, but her outer beauty had been marred and with it her humanity.

Diora didn't turn her head as Volacca entered. She had heard him coming way back when he entered the docking bay by recognizing the sound of his footsteps crash landing on the stone flooring. "Did you make the delivery?" She asked.

"Yeah," Volacca informed her. "The little black and red guy took it. What was his name?"

"Maul, I believe."

"Mm. He said his," Volacca went into a mocking impression. "Master will be pleased." The thought of the dark creature with the piercing red eyes caused him to shudder. "The guy gives me the creeps."

A smirk crossed Diora's face and she finally turned to face him. "I thought he was kind of cute."

"You would." A hint of jealousy in his voice, he settled into a wide padded chair across from her.

"If I were you I wouldn't let him hear you call him little, you'll find yourself sliced up into little pieces and served with some red Kianto wine."

He puffed out his chest. "I'm not afraid of him."

"No, of course not." Her smirk grew more mischievous. "Oh, by the way, have a nice **run**?" She chuckled.

Volacca snarled. He hadn't even realized she was there in the bar when he faced the Jedi. "Funny. Thanks for the help by the way."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Some reconnaissance for the boss." She pointed at her cybernetic eye that doubled as a holographic recorder which she used to transmit images to Venu. "You remember that special project he told us to keep an eye out for?"

"Yeah."

"Well," She gloated. "apparently he thinks I've found the perfect subject."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Chapter 10

A handful of late night travelers occupied the seats of a public transport ship. Near the front sat Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon on their way back to the Jedi Temple. "Unfortunately, if this Volacca has a ship he could be systems away by now but...the information might be useful to us still." Qui-Gon sat back and scratched lazily at his bearded chin. "How did you manage to find out his name, by the way?"

"Uh..." Obi-Wan hesitated. "Nahlia and her friend Zep helped me." His eyes remained focused on the back of the seat directly in front of him, and not on his Master's face. Confusion from Nahlia's actions that night and the feelings that her kiss brought out in him persisted. He was sure Qui-Gon knew everything already but wasn't about to broach the subject with him willingly.

"Nahlia..." Qui-Gon sighed. He had already guessed that more had gone on between this girl and his Padawan but he was hoping for once he was wrong. Irritation and a hint of accusation seeped into his next remark. "She followed you there, I suppose?"

Obi-Wan finally made eye contact with Qui-Gon as he said defensively. "Yes, Master. She helped a lot actually. Someone described Volacca to her when no one at the bar would tell me anything. She even persuaded Zep to help."

"Yes." Qui-Gon's scowl remained firmly in place. "Pretty girls can be most persuasive."

"I suppose that could be why." Obi-Wan mused aloud - trying to seem unaffected by Nahlia's beauty. "I did sense that he was attracted to her."

"But she is attracted to you." Qui-Gon pointed out. The shocked expression on Obi-Wan's face didn't sway him from continuing. "You know this already."

"She's just a friend." Obi-Wan insisted. As a Jedi Padawan, he knew that he shouldn't question his Master's judgment but as Obi-Wan grew older and into more and more his own man, he found himself occasionally at odds with Qui-Gon Jinn. "We are allowed to have friends."

"Friends, yes." Sensing his Padawan's rising anger. He attempted to diffuse the situation with a more understanding tone. "But I suspect she's interested in more than friendship."

"I have made a commitment to the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan said unwavering. "I've no intention of breaking that commitment."

"That's good to hear but... she is in your thoughts, Obi-Wan. You cannot deny that." Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's concern for the girl and what he'd seen in his vision. "You can't help her. You can't keep her from dying. This much Yoda has foreseen."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why is it you may go against the Council's wishes time and time again and take on all manners of causes and pathetic life forms in the name of the Living Force, and yet when I show an interest in helping someone, I am wrong?"

Qui-Gon struggled to control his own impatience and irritation with his Padawan. "This is different Obi-Wan."

"How?"

"It just is." Qui-Gon insisted bluntly. "Now I don't want to hear anymore about it. And I don't want you spend anymore time with that girl."

Obi-Wan let out a huff of air through his nostrils before responding sourly. "Yes, master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid morning in the Paltry district of Coruscant, but the street where Nahlia Anteros lived gave no indication of it. So high was the architecture on the city planet, that sunlight never reached the lower levels and those who looked to the sky could only see a hazy blue glow in between buildings to indicate between day and night.

Inside of Nahlia's small underground level apartment, Nahlia relaxed on a light blue couch as she read the Coruscant want ads from a thin rectangular shaped holopad which she kept carefully balanced on her lap. It had been bought, second hand, at the Intergalactic Trader's Market, but was easily the most valuable item in her apartment. Like so many other citizens of Coruscant, the holopad kept Nahlia informed about Galactic news through the Holonet and allowed her to communicate with other citizens through a holographic messaging system. As Nahlia scrolled through the ads, she couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness and anxiety. For a human female, with little in the way of education and experience, there were few employment options available. The jobs she wanted were often taken by faster and more efficient droids and the jobs she knew could have easily, she didn't want.

A light in the upper right hand corner of the holopad blinked green and the pad beeped urgently. Nahlia pressed a button and at the top of the pad a tiny hole opened up. There the small holographic image of her Twi'lek friend Trindi appeared. Trindi was lounging on her bed, still wearing her asteroid theme pajamas. At the same time, next to Trindi's image, a disc shaped image transmitter popped up and sent the holographic image of Nahlia on her couch back to her friend's holopad.

"Hey Nahlia," Trindi wasn't her usual cheery self. "I tried talking to the owner of the club last night but apparently your position has already been filled... by the bartender's girlfriend."

"Hmph." Nahlia continued to concentrate on the want ads on the holopad screen. "That explains why he was so keen to get rid of me."

"Mm. Yeah, really." Trindi perched her head up on one hand. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I've been scouring the Holonet for jobs all morning." Nahlia sighed. "But most of the waitressing positions nearby seem to have been taken by droids."

"What about sales?"

Nahlia kept her concentration on the holopad screen but couldn't help but be discouraged by what she was reading. "Droids."

"Food preparation?" Trindi suggested. "Apartment cleaning?"

"Droids and more droids."

Trindi thought quietly for a moment. "What about child care? You're good with kids."

Nahlia shook her head hopelessly. "Apparently they're making these amazing new Nanny droids that monitor a child's activity and intellectual development and sends the parents reports on their progress as they grow."

"Hmmm..." Trindi continued to ponder the situation. Suddenly, she perked up. "Oh! I know. You could ask for a job at the Jedi Temple. I bet Obi-Wan would help you."

Appalled by the suggestion, Nahlia finally looked up at the holographic image of her friend. "I am not asking him for a job. Besides, I can find one on my own... eventually."

"Okay, well..." Trindi remained undaunted. "Maybe you can get a job at the Jedi Temple on your own. I mean, they can't use droids for everything can they?" She smiled mischievously as she spoke, "And then, if you just happen to run into a certain sexy young padawan in some romantic, secluded, room in the temple, and his tunic just happens to come off-"

Nahlia couldn't hold back a giggle. "Trin! I am not getting a job at the Temple just so I can 'run into' Obi-Wan. That would be silly... and a little bit creepy actually." Nahlia turned her concentration back to her holopad screen. "He probably already thinks I'm incredibly pushy." She muttered. "I don't want him to think I'm stalking him too.

Trindi pulled herself up into a sitting position with her legs crossed on the bed. "It's not stalking." She tried to explain. "It's just... making yourself available... you know... if he needs you for something."

"I'm sure he doesn't need me for anything." Nahlia told her firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Trindi replied - a naughty smile returned to her tentacle framed face. "You never know, he might **need** someone from time to time."

Nahlia laughed in response and shook her head. "He's a Jedi, they don't **need** anyone. Not in the way you mean, anyway."

The Twi'lek pouted. "Well... that's no fun." She sighed. "Why is it all of the good ones are either married or Jedi?

Nahlia only shrugged slightly in response.

"Hey, wait a minute." Trindi suddenly remember something earlier in their conversation. "Why would he think you were pushy? He's the one who kissed you the other night. It's not like you grabbed him and gave him a long, passionate-" She gasped and pointed back at her friend. "You kissed him!"

"Um..." Nahlia cleared her throat. "I may have... a little..."

"And?!"

"And... it was nice..." She continued to concentrate on the holopad screen, now, not because she was reading it but more because she was embarrassed by her behavior with the young Jedi.

"What... when..." Trindi sputtered out. "How did he react?"

"Uh... he seemed sort of surprised, actually."

"He kissed you back at the club though." Trindi pointed out.

"He was drunk when that happened. He didn't know what he was doing."

Trindi raised an eyebrow. "It certainly looked like he knew what he was doing."

"You know what I mean." Nahlia bit her lower lip softly as she remembered her brief indiscretion with Obi-Wan. "I probably shouldn't have kissed him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lavish beauty of Senator Najja Fantui's office rivaled that of even his good friend Chancellor Valorum. Morning traffic could be seen flying by in the distance from the panoramic blast proof window behind the dark brown Shirak wood desk. Fantui, a short round humanoid creature with green scaly skin and a few wisps of grey hair on the top of his head, sat behind his desk across from Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan kept a quiet vigil just behind Qui-Gon's chair as his master updated Fantui on their investigation.

"I do not believe he is working alone, Senator." Qui-Gon explained. "In the Aurora club, several patrons described a similar creature to me as well as a cyborg female that may be involved in the disappearances of some other citizens of Coruscant."

"Other citizens?" The senator let out an annoyed sigh. "Master Jedi, it was my understanding that you were investigating the disappearance of **my **daughter not other citizens."

"We are." Qui-Gon remained calm even though both he and Obi-Wan were annoyed with the senator's arrogant attitude and lack of concern for the other victims. "However, I believe that other recent missing persons reports may be linked to-"

"Master Jinn," Fantui interrupted rudely. "I have long been a supporter of the Jedi cause and keeping funds flowing to the Temple. However, I have been greatly disappointed in this investigation. You have come to me with nothing. No name of a kidnapper, no evidence or solid leads on where my daughter may be, and my daughter has yet to be returned to me. Now you are telling me that you are wasting time investigating crimes against common citizens instead of finding my daughter?"

"I believe the disappearances are linked Senator." Qui-Gon insisted - still trying to control his ire. Behind him, he could sense anger rising in his Padawan as well. Obi-Wan was developing into a fine Jedi but still had a sharp tongue and slightly impetuous nature.

"You believe?" Senator Fantui sneered. "Again, where is the evidence to support your beliefs?"

"The Force is evidence enough." Obi-Wan snapped. He was still angry with Qui-Gon over Nahlia but he would not let his Master's ability be questioned by some over-bearing politician. "If my Master believes there is a link, then there is."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon quieted him before turning back to Fantui. "Why do you believe someone would take your daughter, Senator? There has been no ransom, no political demands. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"I suppose." He admitted hesitantly. "But perhaps credits and political demands aren't what they are after."

"What else would they be after, Senator?" Qui-Gon could see he was holding back something. "You seem certain this may be politically motivated. Perhaps it would be helpful to the investigation if you would share a bit more information with us... for your daughter's sake."

"Master Jedi," Fantui leaned in closer to Qui-Gon and said warily. "When you have as much power and influence in the Galactic Senate as I do, enemies, I'm afraid, are everywhere."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 MONTHS EARLIER:

Senator Fantui sat in his office across from a visibly perturbed Senator Palpatine of Naboo. "It is my concern, Senator Palpatine, that if this proposed hike in trade route taxes goes through that the Trade Federation and those many systems aligned with it will attempt to withdraw from the Republic. It is of the utmost importance that you and your allies in the Senate back down from your support of this potentially disastrous proposal."

Palpatine sneered at the suggestion. "The leaders of the Trade Federation are only driven by greed and corruption. I will not allow them to continue to take advantage of my home world and others with their unscrupulous behavior. A hike in trade route taxation could not only be used to redistribute the Trade Federation's wealth to those who need it but keep their activities better monitored for illegal activities."

"I have many friends in the Trade Federation, Senator." Fantui rose from his chair, the anger in his voice apparent. He leaned over the desk closer to the other Senator and spoke intensely. "Many powerful friends. They would not be pleased to hear you speak so unkindly of them."

"I have powerful friends as well, Senator." Palpatine replied calmly as he remained in his chair. "Friends that believe in my cause."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eerie laughter of Darth Sidious clamored against the high walls of the dark master's Coruscant hideout. The statue of a female figure stood in front of him, her face had the appearance of begging and yet no words came out of her lifelike mouth. The color of her long blonde hair and shiny green scales made her appear quite vibrant in the sunlight in which she stood. "It is a particularly cruel joke, is it not Darth Maul?"

Darth Maul remained behind his master, his red and black face twisted into a sadistic grin as he examined the statue.

"Yes..." Sidious closed his eyes and looked into the future of the statue. There he found an intense grief and regret that he relished as some would a beautiful woman's caress. "Particularly cruel..." A low cackle returned to his throat, slowly rising till his ominous laughter once again filled the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sat up straight on a meditation chair in the Temple Gardens with his arms at his sides and his legs folded in front of him. Qui-Gon had instructed him to go to the garden and meditate on the mission, in the hopes it would take his mind off of Nahlia. Obi-Wan still wanted to please his Master, almost as much as he wanted to be a Jedi Knight himself one day, but his feelings continued to fog his vision and his worries over his new friend plagued his thoughts.

"Young Obi-Wan?" A female voice inquired gently.

Obi-Wan broke his meditation. He immediately recognized the elderly woman Jedi who had disturbed him. "Yes, Mistress Jocasta?"

"There is a young woman in the main hall looking for you."

"Me?" He asked anxiously.

Jocasta Nu nodded. "She asked for you specifically."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why did she have to come here?' Obi-Wan hurried towards the main hall. 'Qui-Gon will not be pleased if he finds out...' He stopped suddenly as he recognized the female standing in the middle of the main hall with a very worried look on her face. It was not Nahlia but her Twi'lek friend.

"Obi-Wan!" Trindi waved in his direction and rushed over to him. "Hi, we met the other night, remember? My name is Trindi."

"Yes, I remember you." Obi-Wan could sense how upset she was and who it was about. "Is something wrong with Nahlia?"

Trindi blurted out her response. "I think she's missing."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Chapter 11

An attractive redhead kept her arms tightly wrapped around Zep Wilco's right arm as they made their way out of one of the many nightclubs in Coruscant's entertainment district. After watching Obi-Wan and Nahlia together the night before, Zep had decided to don a long brown hooded robe and toy lightsaber he'd picked up at Ogby's for a little experiment. "Gosh, I don't know..." he said, feigning innocence. "As a Jedi Knight, I've never done anything like this before."

"Don't worry," the redhead assured him seductively. "I'll be gentle."

"But-" Zep stopped and pretended to put up a resistance. "What if in the heat of passion, I should touch the Darkside?"

The redhead gave him an 'is this guy for real?' look. "Honey," She snuggled up against him so she could feel the length of his lightsaber handle up against her belly. "You can touch whichever side you want, I won't mind."

Zep couldn't help but let a not so innocent smirk come across his lips. The night was getting better and better, he thought as the pretty redhead kissed him. They continued down one of the sidewalk platforms that were common in the upper levels, until they finally stopped by a sleek red speeder parked in mid air. Before they had a chance to board, Zep heard a grating but familiar voice behind him speaking in Huttese. "Moovadee boonkee ree slagwa."

Without looking Zep knew who it was and what it was about. Slowly he turned around as the voice had requested. "Viddo!" He flashed an anxious smile and responded in Huttese. "How are ya, buddy?"

The male green skinned Rodian kept his blaster low by his hip, but aimed carefully at Zep. "I am not your buddy, scum. Since you are clearly no longer dating Sevario's daughter, he has sent us to collect the 16,000 credits you owe."

"Us?" Zep asked confused. Only Zep, his redheaded companion, and Viddo were standing there by the red speeder. He then realized that the woman he was with had pulled away and was now pointing a blaster at him as well.

"If he is still dating her," She told the Rodian in Huttese. "He won't be when she finds out he's been going around prowling for females and using that old Jedi Knight routine."

Laughter sputtered out of the Rodian's funnel like mouth. "He's using that old scam?! Come upon hard times, have you Wilco?"

"Yeah, well, I'm open to trying anything once." Zep said snidely. He glanced over to the redhead. "You could have found that out for yourself, my dear."

The woman shrugged, unimpressed. "I'm seeing someone." She gave the Rodian a wink.

"I see. Perfect." Zep sighed. "Uh. I'll just leave you two alone then." He began to step away when both the Rodian and the redhead stepped forward, their blasters still aimed at him and at close range. "Or not." Zep said nervously. "Look, I don't have the credits for Sevario at the moment but I will later tonight, or tomorrow... possibly."

"Do you take us for fools?" Viddo said angrily. "Sevario said if you don't have the credits that we are to take you in, dead or alive. I vote for dead."

The redhead nodded. "Dead sounds good to me."

Obi-Wan, who had been watching from a distance, decided to make his presence known. "Friends of yours, Zep?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows of a nightclub's entryway.

As bad as the situation was, Zep wasn't exactly thrilled to see Obi-Wan again. "My friends don't normally point blasters at me, Jedi."

"Perhaps they should put the blasters down, then." Obi-Wan suggested pointedly.

"Great. Another poser." The redhead said as she aimed her blaster at Obi-Wan. "Not tonight, 'Jedi.' I have a headache." In the time it took her to squeeze the trigger and fire, Obi-Wan had drawn his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it just in time to deflect the blast.

"He's for real!" The Rodian shouted as he turned and joined his partner as they fired at Obi-Wan several more times. Obi-Wan deflected each blast with the skill and precision of a Jedi Master. One deflected and met the ground just in front of Zep, knocking him off his feet, and preventing him from escaping. Another came from the Rodian's blaster, only to be deflected by Obi-Wan back at the redhead - killing her instantly and sending her blaster flying. The Rodian fired again, but this time his fire was deflected by the blue saber right back at him - hitting his pistol and causing it to explode in his hand. He let out agonized screams from the burns on his hand as he rolled on the ground by his partner's lifeless body.

By the wall, Zep had regained consciousness and was struggling to get to his feet when the intimidating glow and hum of Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber blocked him. "You are not going anywhere."

Trindi hurried out of her hiding place inside the club to stand beside Obi-Wan.

"Look, whatever it is, I didn't do it." Zep pleaded to the Jedi. "I'm innocent."

Trindi wagged her finger at Zep accusingly. "You haven't been innocent since you came slithering out of whatever Force forsaken female gave birth to you."

"Trindi." Obi-Wan waved his hand at her to quiet her. "Let me handle this." He turned his attention back to Zep who was back on his feet. "Have you seen Nahlia?"

"Nahlia?" Zep shrugged the question off. "You were the one who walked her home last night."

"And yet," Obi-Wan pointed out as he read Zep's reactions carefully. "No one has been able to find her since this morning."

"Really?" Zep folded his arms, there was a hint of jealousy laced his voice. "Saw her this morning, did you?"

"No." Obi-Wan said - offended by the insinuation. Zep was proving more difficult to read that he'd thought, and now he was attempting to throw the Padawan's focus off entirely. "Trindi saw her."

"She was supposed to meet me for lunch," Trindi explained, "and then I was going to take her job hunting with my speeder but she never showed up."

"Hm." Out of the corner of Zep's eye, just behind Obi-Wan, he could see the injured Rodian slowly crawling on his belly towards the redhead's blaster. "Interesting."

"Do you know where she is?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently.

"Can't say I do, no." Zep responded coolly.

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan concentrated his mind on reading Zep. He couldn't figure out if he was lying or not, but he was sure he was hiding something.

Zep looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Positive." He could see that Viddo now had the blaster aimed at Obi-Wan's back and was slowly stalking up behind him. The intense pain from his wound was causing his vision to blur and him to stumble as he stepped closer.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he picked up on something. "Curious."

Zep's eyes shifted slightly towards Viddo again, he could see that the Rodian was intent on killing Obi-Wan, and that he'd likely be next if he didn't come up with Sevario's 16,000 credits soon. Still he smiled and waited, anticipating the cocky young Jedi getting his comeuppance - with a severe blaster wound to the back. Just as Viddo was about to fire, Obi-Wan swung around with his saber - slashing off Viddo's arm above the elbow. The creature screamed in pain and stumbled backwards until he reached the edge of the walkway platform and tumbled off the side - plummeting through the busy nighttime speeder traffic to his death.

Shocked, Trindi took a moment to absorb what had just occurred. "Uh... Obi-Wan? Does that sort of thing happen to you a lot?"

"Occasionally." Obi-Wan responded calmly as he disengaged his saber and placed it back on his belt.

Zep stood slack jawed a moment. Once again, he'd witnessed the Jedi cheat death and he wasn't liking it. Moreover, things were not looking good for Zep's own situation. "You cut his bloody arm off!"

"Actually, there isn't much blood." Obi-Wan explained candidly. "The lightsaber seals the wound instantly."

"You **still** cut his bloody arm off!" Zep's tone became panicked as he wasn't so sure one of his own appendages wouldn't be next. "I mean, really! When is that ever necessary?"

"He was about to shoot me in the back with a blaster," Obi-Wan pointed at the Rodian's severed limb a few feet away. "Look over there, it's still in his hand."

Trindi and Zep silently stared at the green arm, the smell of burnt flesh tickled their nostrils, making them both nauseous. The skin and tissue on one end sizzled where the lightsaber had burned through its connection to its host. On the other end, the hand twitched a moment as it clutched the blaster firmly.

Finally, Zep tore his eyes away and said to Obi-Wan. "Okay, I** really **didn't need to see that."

Meanwhile, Trindi found that she could not look away. "That's a... that's a.... haaand..." she sputtered softly. Soon everything in her head went black and she fainted to the walkway floor with a thud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan followed Zep down a dark hallway towards Nahlia's apartment. "Here it is," Zep told him as he stopped at door #671. "This is Nahlia's apartment. Well, I've done my part, now perhaps I should go back to check on Trindi at her apartment - just in case she had another fainting spell." Zep was about to start back towards the exit when Obi-Wan blocked him.

"She's fine." Obi-Wan's patience was being tested to the limits that night. "And for the last time, take off that robe and toy lightsaber. You're no Jedi."

"I could have been a Jedi, easily." Zep insisted as he stripped off the cloak and saber as requested. "All except for that whole force sensitivity thing."

Obi-Wan attempted to ignore him as he looked back at the door. It was dark grey and worn like the rest of the building. He tried to sense what or who was inside but came up with nothing. "You're positive this is her apartment?"

"Oh, definitely." Zep took pleasure in the opportunity to irritate the Padawan further. "I've been here many, many, many times."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You have a key, then?"

"Uhm...." Zep suddenly realized he'd been shot down. "No."

"Very well..." Obi-Wan turned to the door and concentrated a moment, then with a flick of his hand it suddenly whooshed open.

"That's handy." Zep admitted, impressed. He followed Obi-Wan into the apartment cautiously. "Nahlia!" He called.

"She's not here." Obi-Wan told him as he wandered the meagerly furnished apartment. An old blue couch was in the center of the room by with a short long table just in front of it. The room had no windows but there were two doors to the left leading into a bathroom and bedroom. An arch shaped entryway towards the back of the living room led into a small kitchen area.

Zep threw his robe and toy lightsaber onto the couch. He noticed a small circular holoprojecter by Nahlia's holopad on the table and picked it up. "Hey, braid boy, take a look at this."

Obi-Wan returned from the kitchen and took the holoprojector from Zep. He quickly turned it on and Nahlia's image appeared. She was clearly frightened. For a moment, she struggled to move out of the recorder's view but a thick muscular arm grabbed her roughly by the neck and held her in place. Obi-Wan could not see the face of her captor but he recognized the arm and hand wrapped around her neck as belonging to Volacca. After a moment to recover, Nahlia hesitantly began the message.

"This message is for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've been taken by-" Feeling the hand wrapped snuggly around her neck squeeze suddenly, she choked and pawed at the massive fingers that would not budge. The hand relaxed again, once it was clear that the warning had been heeded, and Nahlia continued. "I've been taken to the co-ordinates contained in this holoprojector. This is where my captors will wait for you." Nahlia breathed shallowly in the creature's grip, she tried to remain calm as she followed her kidnappers' instructions. "They want me to tell you that they will let me go, if you come alone and you co-operate with them. You must come alone, or they will kill me." The message stopped abruptly - freezing the image.

"You're going after her, right?" Zep finally asked.

"I am." Obi-Wan sighed. 'And I am sure to get an earful about this from Qui-Gon when I get back to the temple.'

"Good." Zep said - with a hint of satisfaction that caught Obi-Wan's attention even in his worried state. He glared at Zep suspiciously. Zep attempted to explain. "I mean, good that you're going to save her. Should be easy, right? All you have to do is show up, do that hacking off of limbs thing you do, and Nahlia's safe and sound."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Right." Although extremely distrustful of the gambler, at the moment, he thought Zep Wilco was the least of his problems.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon wandered through the vast grounds of the Temple gardens and past a row of round chairs where several Jedi were meditating. 'Where in blazes is that boy?' To keep from disturbing the Jedi, he moved away from them, then reached into a utility pouch on his belt to pull out his comlink. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said urgently. "This is Qui-Gon, are you there? Come in, Obi-Wan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Obi-Wan could hear his master's voice on the comlink, he didn't answer. 'I cannot risk that Qui-Gon will leave this matter to the police. Nahlia could die. And Volacca probably wouldn't have taken her in the first place if he hadn't seen her with me.'

"Come in, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon repeated over the comlink.

Obi-Wan shut the communicator down completely and stuffed it back into a pouch on his belt. 'I'll co-operate with them until Nahlia is safe. Then I'll fight my way out.' He thought. 'Volacca is a coward and I doubt his partner is much better. They won't get away with this.' He looked around the abandoned warehouse where the holoprojector's coordinates had directed him. At the end of the building was a docking bay which held a sleek black ship. The hatch of the ship opened and lowered slowly. Obi-Wan could see the massive blue creature Volacca just inside the ship, holding Nahlia with one hand by her chin and neck. In his other hand, he held a blaster aimed at Obi-Wan. Volacca grinned - revealing a mouth full of sharp yellow teeth. "Welcome to the party, little Padawan."

Obi-Wan remained cool. "Most party guests are allowed to leave anytime they wish."

"Leave?" Volacca chuckled and picked Nahlia up by her face roughly to force her to look at him. "You don't want to leave me, do ya sweet cheeks?" As he squeezed her face, she cried out in pain and clawed at his hand.

Anger stirring within him, Obi-wan began to step forward. Suddenly, Diora Dega, the cyborg female with light blue hair, appeared behind him in the ship. Annoyed with her partner's behavior, she smacked Volacca hard in the back of the head. "OW!" He yelped. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I told you not to bruise her!" Diora snarled in a low tone to prevent Obi-Wan from hearing. "The boss is going to have a fit if she's all black and blue."

Volacca only snorted in response. Diora pulled out a pistol and turned quickly to Obi-Wan. "Don't come any closer, not yet." Her cybernetic eye focused on him and particularly the items help inside the pouches on his belt. Using an x-ray function in the eye, she was able to determine that the only weapon the Padawan had on him was his lightsaber - all a Jedi ever really needed.

"I didn't come here to play games." Obi-Wan informed her. "The message said that if I came here you'd let her go."

"Correction." Satisfied that she had control of the situation, she let a sly smile slip over her face as she made her way down the ramp towards Obi-Wan. "The message said if you come here and co-operate, we'd let her go."

"Very well," Obi-Wan kept his eyes focused on Nahlia as she struggled against Volacca's confining grip. "What do you want?"

"You handing over your lightsaber would be a good start." Diora's confidence grew. She could tell the young Jedi wasn't focusing on her thoughts or even her partner's, but on the girl they held captive - and than made her job a lot easier.

Obi-Wan tried to refocus his attention on Diora. "And how do I know that you will be true to your word and release Nahlia?"

"You don't." Diora shrugged. "Just a chance you'll have to take. But I can tell you that if you don't co-operate with us fully, my friend here will pop her head like a Vestuvian egg."

Obi-Wan begrudgingly removed his lightsaber and set it on the floor in front of him.

"Good boy. Now send it over to me." She instructed. "You know how."

Obi-Wan put his right hand out in front of him and concentrated a moment on his weapon on the floor. It slowly began to move smoothly across the floor until it was at Diora's feet and she picked it up. "Now let her go."

Diora flipped the lightsaber up into the air and caught it single handed a few times. She smiled coyly and looked back at her partner. "What do you think, should we?"

"I don't know..." Volacca pressed Nahlia to his hard chest. "The boss might not like that."

"What?" Obi-Wan began to step forward again. "You said you'd let her go if I-." Before Obi-Wan could say any more a shot from behind him knocked him out and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Didn't they teach you anything at Jedi school?" Diora chuckled softly to herself as she approached the unconscious Padawan. "Like not to trust kidnappers." She looked up at the man who was now emerging from behind the stack of cartons. "Am I right, Zep?"

"You've got your Jedi." Zep Wilco kept his blaster at the ready - all the while keeping a concerned eye on Nahlia and Volacca. He could see she was angry at his involvement in her kidnapping, and now Obi-Wan's, but his desperation for credits had forced him to cross lines he normally wouldn't. Besides, he thought, better to be angry than dead any day. "Now let Nahlia leave with me."

"Hm." Diora shook her head. "I'm thinking no." She leaned down and hastily secured Obi-Wan's hands behind his back with a pair of manacles.

"Taking her wasn't part of the deal." Zep insisted weakly.

"My boss changed his mind. Just as he could easily change his mind about the credits you were going to be paid for helping us. Credits you so desperately need." Diora knew she had the gambler caught between an asteroid and a hard place. "From what I understand, Daemun Sevario doesn't take too kindly to those who neglect to pay back their gambling debts."

Nahlia snapped. "He doesn't take kindly to someone kidnapping his daughter either."

"Well, there you have it, really, we're doing you a favor taking her off your hands. This way she can't go back to daddy and tell him all about your terrible behavior and you can get him off your back about that pesky gambling debt." Diora reached into her pants pocket then tossed a credit chip over to Zep.

Zep checked the amount in the chip. It was all there, enough to get Sevario's goons to leave him alone and then some. 'But at what cost?' he wondered. He looked at Obi-Wan, still unconscious, and then Nahlia. Her face had changed from angry to desperate. He didn't know what was in store for her and neither did she, but Zep felt he couldn't control that. The only thing he knew he could control was his own life and 16,000 credits would help him make that path as long and winding as he liked. Moments later, Nahlia watched helplessly and in shock as the man who she once believed cared for her, and maybe even loved her, lowered his blaster and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan let out a low moan as he slowly regained consciousness. He could hear Nahlia calling his name worriedly but when he opened his eyes he couldn't see her. Instead he realized he'd been strapped down to a chair, and his hands were now in manacles behind his back. 'Not good,' he thought. 'not good at all.'

"Obi-Wan?" Nahlia said distraught. She had been strapped similarly in a chair just behind him. "It's me, Nahlia." She reached out with her fingers to touch his. "I'm here. Are you all right?"

A dull throbbing ran through his head - effects of the blaster stunning him. "As well as can be expected.". He was able to turn his head to the side just enough to see her behind him. "Are you all right?"

Nahlia sighed hopelessly. "As well as can be expected."

"What happened?"

"It was Zep. He needed credits to pay off a gambling debt so he helped them kidnap me." She explained. "And then he shot you from behind."

'Zep?' Obi-Wan puzzled. 'I knew he was up to something but... how could I not sense this?' He soon realized the answer. He had allowed himself to be distracted by his emotions because of his concern for Nahlia. This distraction kept him from truly focusing on what he should have - the kidnappers and their plans.

Nahlia remained quiet as she pondered her own misjudgments. She had been charmed by Zep in the past enough to date him, and develop strong feelings for him, only to be betrayed and cheated on. Then when he came to her door that morning, asking for her help with his gambling debts, she was naturally skeptical, but some part of her old feelings were still there, and still cared, so she let him in to talk. Along with him came the kidnappers and it became clear that Zep no longer needed credits or her help.

Obi-Wan, troubled by her silence, reached out with his fingers to touch hers in an attempt to comfort her. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes." She answered softly - intertwining her fingers with his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening on one of the three moons of Bemhonia when The Artifice flew into the atmosphere and over forest, to finally land in the docking bay of a large excluded complex.

Inside the building, Diora exited her ship - the success of the mission written all over her face. She approached a strange man with spiked platinum blonde hair and wearing a regal looking blue and red suit - her boss Narcime Venu.

"Diora," Venu greeted her, "I trust our guests arrived in one piece."

"Of course." The cyborg female smiled confidently. She turned back towards the ramp just as Volacca was coming down, followed by a floating platform that held Nahlia and Obi-Wan in their chairs. "As you can see for yourself."

"Oh, look at him!" Venu leered as he looked over Obi-Wan. "What a fantastic specimen of the Jedi Order!" His voice had a bizarre hint of giddiness that perplexed Obi-Wan. "I knew, I just knew when I saw him through the camera in your cybernetic eye that he was the one but I must say he is even more magnificent in person!"

"He's only a Padawan." Volacca muttered. Hearing this Diora elbowed him hard in the ribs to shut him up. She knew Venu could be very fickle and if he knew that his magnificent Jedi specimen was only a Padawan Learner then he could easily scrap these subjects and send her and Volacca back to Coruscant for a Knight or even a Master.

Venu leaned down and held Obi-Wan's face in his hand as he examined him more closely. "Yes...yes..." He carefully checked each angle of Obi-Wan's face, "a most handsome specimen indeed..." Venu stood up straight suddenly and exclaimed. "He's even got a dimple in his chin!" His employees didn't get the significance and only exchanged a strange look, as did Obi-Wan and Nahlia. Venu was too caught up in his own little world to care and went on, "You know, when I was a child, anytime I created a hero, he had a dimple in his chin just like that... always seemed more heroic that way, you know?"

"Sure." Diora just nodded to keep him pacified. Something she had become very accustomed to doing.

Venu squinted at the long thin braid hanging from behind Obi-Wan's right ear. "I"ll have to do something about that hair, though." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. He turned to Diora. "Your knife, please?"

She reached down and under her pant leg to unsheathe a dagger strapped to her leg and handed it to her boss.

Volacca watched this with interest - muttering to her. "Full of surprises, aren't cha?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan protested.

"Sorry but the braid simply must go. Definitely a fashion don't." Venu was about to chop off the offending lock when an enraged look came across Obi-Wan's face that frightened him. "Uh... but on you, it works." He hastily stepped backwards. "Yes, good look for you... wouldn't change a thing." He returned the dagger to Diora and whispered as he kept a close eye on the captive Jedi. "You're... uh... absolutely positive he can't, you know, get out of those restraints or anything?"

"Positive." Diora said smugly. "Even if he could, we still have his little girlfriend here for insurance. He knows if he tries anything we'll kill her."

"Ahh..." Venu shifted his attention to the far less threatening Nahlia. "The girl he was chatting up in the bar." He looked her over the same way he did Obi-Wan. "Mm. Not bad. A bit plain looking but the droids can fix that easily enough."

'Plain looking?' Nahlia's inner dialogue huffed. Still she tried to keep her temper in check. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Ooooo." Venu chuckled. "I was wondering which one of you would be the first to ask **the** question." He knelt down on his knees in front of her as he explained. "Dear lady, what I'm going to do is make you a part of my vision, my inspiration, and in the process you both will become..." He finished dramatically, "immortal."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. Chapter 13

Narcime Venu stood on a hoverdisc traveling slowly down a long white hallway. He traveled backwards to face the floating platform where a captive Nahlia and Obi-Wan were still strapped down in chairs - back to back. The platform moved them sideways so both could see Venu in front of them and just behind them where Volacca and Diora stood keeping an eye on the Jedi from their own hoverdiscs. Along the hallway, the group passed by several large picture windows on either side. The windows allowed passers by to observe the activities of various odd looking droids within the many workrooms of the complex.

"Now if you both look to my right," Venu told his guests. "You can see into my wardrobe room, filled with original Narcime Venu designs - soon to be available in Ogby's department stores throughout the galaxy."

Growing tired of Venu's overbearing and long-winded demeanor - Obi-Wan let a bit of sarcasm slip out. "Narcime who?"

"Narcime Venu." He folded his arms and smiled arrogantly. "You've heard of me, of course."

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. "Should I have?"

Venu's jaw dropped. "Should you-?! Yes!" He answered testily. "You most certainly should have heard of me! I happen to be a galactically renowned artist, inventor, and fashion designer!"

"Hmmm... " Obi-Wan shook his head. "Sorry doesn't ring a bell."

Shocked, Venu let out a snort in response before muttering. "Doesn't ring a bell..." He snorted again. "I should have known, you're a Jedi, after all... the closest thing you ever come to flair and style is when you're trying to decide between wearing the beige colored tunic and the tan one." He looked to Nahlia with near desperation. "You! Surely you've heard of me?!"

Nahlia answered with a nervous smile. "Would you let us go if I told you I had?"

Venu scowled. "No."

"Then sorry..." Nahlia answered despondently. "I'm not familiar with your work."

Diora chuckled quietly before muttering under her breath. "Don't worry, you will be."

"Well of course you're not familiar with my work..." Venu huffed. "I'd hardly expect some silly girl from lower Coruscant to know anything about me and my high fashion - not to mention the many, many, pieces of mine that have been featured in the Coruscant Museum of the Arts."

"'Many?'" Obi-Wan remained unimpressed. "Really?"

"Yes." Venu snarled back. "Really."

"And exactly how does the council of the Coruscant Museum of Art feel about you kidnapping people?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The council doesn't know..." Venu glanced behind him a moment and smiled. "There are however, those in the museum who are well aware of the methods I use in creating my most special masterpieces."

Surprised, Obi-Wan questioned him further. "Such as?"

Venu's smile grew into a disturbing smirk. He held his hands out on either side of him as his hoverdisc began to pass two very lifelike statues of humanoid males dressed as guards. Obi-Wan and Nahlia looked at them curiously. Both found it chilling to see how real the statues were. Slowly Obi-Wan realized that they looked real, because they were real. They were real human beings frozen in time by this madman. Obi-Wan looked further down the corridor - horrified to see statue after statue of beings entombed alive in the name of Venu's art.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Venu's wardrobe department, two odd looking droids attended to Nahlia while Obi-Wan remained secured to his chair with his back to them. Diora Dega approached him with a thin black collar and proceeded to place it around his neck. "Don't worry," she smirked. "I won't muss up your hair. The boss just wanted me to put this little accessory on you... so you can't use any of those Force powers against us." She pressed a few buttons on the side of the collar which lit up before disappearing behind a secret compartment. "There, that didn't hurt did it?" Diora pouted seductively as she caressed his cheek. Obi-Wan jerked away his face away from her in disgust. "Oh, what's a matter Jedi? Am I not your type?"

Obi-Wan glared. "Certainly not."

"Oh, that's right, you prefer the helpless types, like little Nahlia there, don't you?" Diora glanced up at Nahlia who was now struggling with the droids to keep her clothes on. "A hero's got to have someone to save, after all."

"I don't know what you people are talking about," Obi-Wan insisted. "We're friends, that's all."

"Darling," Diora leaned down close to his face and she pointed to her cybernetic eye, "the eye doesn't lie..." She then brushed her light blue hair back behind her metallic right ear. "And neither does the ear..." She stood up straight again smugly and cleared her throat before saying, in Obi-Wan's own whispering voice, "Why did you do that?" She then smiled flirtatiously as she responded in Nahlia's voice, "I was afraid I might not get another chance."

Behind Obi-Wan, Nahlia began to struggle with her two droid attendants - who were very insistent on her removing her clothing. "Let go of me!" She protested and pushed away the vice-like hands of TF159 - a copper colored droid with a triangular head and three wheels for feet.

The far more personable F9PA, looked like any other protocol droid except for the fact that one eye was significantly larger than the other and random splotches of color marred its silver finish. It attempted to reason with the struggling subject. "Now, please, the master demands that you have a change of exterior coverings."

"I don't want a change of exterior coverings!" Nahlia shouted at the befuddled droid. "I want to go home!" Suddenly TF159 grabbed onto her skirt and blouse and in one quick motion ripped them off of her body - causing her to shriek.

Hearing her, Obi-Wan began to panic. "Nahlia?! What are they doing to-?!" He turned around in his chair, as best he could, to see what was had caused her such a horrific scream. He was surprised to find Nahlia standing with her back to him, in only a pair of small form fitting white panties.

Nahlia shyly covered her bosoms as she stood between the two droids. "Um... I'll take those new exterior coverings now..."

"So glad you see it our way." Pleased, F9PA picked up a triangular piece of bright yellow material and handed it to Nahlia.

Obi-Wan could not take his eyes off of Nahlia - he was familiar with the female form, from the impersonal, clinical, biology lessons he'd had at the Temple many years before but the feelings that were brewing inside of him were far from clinical or impersonal. He found himself desiring to run his hand along her bare back, or to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. He continued to watch for a moment, entranced, as she took the yellow blouse from the droid, put it over her head and pulled it down over her chest.

Diora cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. "A-HEM."

Hearing this, an extremely embarrassed Obi-Wan quickly ripped his eyes away from Nahlia and faced forward without saying a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Narcime Venu spoke nervously to a small, yet intimidating, holographic image of Darth Maul. "Yes, Mr. M., sir. My people have acquired a Jedi subject I should have the piece ready for your Master very soon."

"Very good." Maul's red and black face remained as grim as ever. "I will contact you in a few days time about retrieving the artwork. My Master was most pleased with the previous piece you sent."

"Ahh... the girl." Venu nodded approvingly. "A most brilliant piece, was it not? Tell me, where did your Master place the statue? In a well lit, focal point of his abode I hope."

"My Master has given it to a 'friend'." Maul explained with a mysterious smirk. "It is there he feels the piece will get the attention it deserves."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Coruscant, Senator Fantui arrived at his spacious suite. All day, the disappearance of his daughter had weighed heavily on his mind. As he walked out onto his terrace, and watched the early evening traffic pass by, he ran the events of recent weeks over and over in his mind.

There had still been no ransom demand, no demand for political favors in exchange for his daughter's life. This, to Fantui, left only one other thing that the kidnappers could possibly want - revenge. In truth, the senator's enemies in the Galactic Senate numbered as many as his allies. His strong connection to the rich Trade Federation, and close friendship with Chancellor Valorum, gave him power over many more systems than his own. This power both drew power hungry senators to him, asking for favors, and created enemies of those he took power from. Fantui was well aware however, that even among his allies dangerous rivals could be lurking.

A tall thin humanoid servant approached him hesitantly. "Sir?"

Fantui let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes?"

"There is something in the drawing room that I believe you should see."

Fantui glowered back at the servant but decided to follow him into his elegantly furnished drawing room as requested. The senator's scowl quickly turned to shock as he recognized the extremely lifelike statue in the center of the room - it was his daughter. "What? Where did this come from?! Who sent this?!"

"It was delivered today, there was no information on who sent it." The servant answered. He shuddered as he looked over the statue. "It looks so real."

As Fantui looked at the desperate facial expression on the statue, anger and his own anguish over his missing daughter washed over him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He roared at his servant. "I want it out of here, do you hear me?"

"Y-yes sir," the flustered servant answered. "But what do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't care. I don't want to see it again." Fantui fumed. "Just get rid of it! Have it destroyed immediately!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on Coruscant, Darth Sidious stood meditating in his chambers. Sensing his diabolical trick on Senator Fantui had gone as planned, a low chuckle escaped his lips as he muttered. "A particularly cruel joke indeed..."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. Chapter 14

"Not bad... not bad..." Venu muttered to himself, pleased as he examined Nahlia in her new costume.

Nahlia was far less pleased with the outfit the droids had put together for her. Her blouse consisted of a bit of bright yellow triangular material which left most of her back and midriff in the open. This would have been fine, as she was confident she had a good figure, but this combined with the very low cut and quite translucent pink fabric of her skirt made her feel nearly naked as she looked at herself in the mirror. "What exactly am I dressed like this for?"

"Picture this," Venu pointed to Obi-Wan now facing them in his chair. "A gallant young Jedi, pure, chaste, completely innocent in the ways of love and... sex..." he whispered in her ear lewdly, "He travels to the deepest depths of Coruscant on a mission of mercy. There he meets you... the temptress... the tramp... the good time girl, if you will..."

"I am not a tramp!" Nahlia suddenly felt even more exposed. "Or a good time girl!"

"Of course not, dear." Venu gave her shoulder a few condescending pats. "Now, as I was saying, the Jedi is caught in your spell... like a swatti in a veranchi's web... he is seduced by you..." He remained oblivious to the uneasy looks Obi-Wan and Nahlia exchanged as he explained. "It is this moment that I wish to capture in my art." Venu went silent for a moment as he poured over Nahlia's appearance again. He frowned abruptly. "But not with that hair. TF159!" He shouted over to the droid with the triangular head. "I'd like something different with her hair, brown is just so blase, you know? Let's have a look at the wigs. Maybe something chartreuse? Or magenta, perhaps?" He put his arm around the droid and they headed towards the other end of the wardrobe room. "And it must be long and flowing... yes, definitely long and flowing..."

Nahlia and Obi-Wan both shot their cyborg guard Diora an odd look. She simply shrugged it off. "He's a freak, but the pay is good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon Jinn was clearly exhausted as he met with the Jedi Council that evening. He had been out searching for his missing Padawan since the night before without finding a single clue as to where he had gone. "I refuse to believe he has deserted. Obi-Wan is committed to the Order. He has worked hard towards becoming a Jedi Knight."

Mace and Yoda exchanged a skeptical look - as Mace had been made aware of Obi-Wan's recent connection to a certain young waitress. Still, Mace thought, the entire Council didn't need to know this, not yet anyway. "You believe that someone has kidnapped him, then?"

"I think it is entirely possible, yes." Qui-Gon chose to ignore the Council members' lack of faith. He knew Obi-Wan better than any of them. Even Yoda. A Jedi was what Obi-Wan was meant to be, all he dreamed of being, and an infatuation with some girl from lower Coruscant wouldn't change that. "I believe that whoever has been abducting citizens, including Senator Fantui's daughter, may have taken Obi-Wan as well."

"Marae Fantui?" Yoda asked - his ears picking up in surprise. "Heard, you have not?"

"No, I have been away, looking for Obi-Wan. Heard what, Masters?" Qui-Gon asked. "Has she been found then?"

"In a way..." Mace explained sadly. "She is dead."

Qui-Gon let the words sink in a moment. "Dead?"

"We just got word of it an hour ago," Mace continued. "She was a victim of a bizarre plot. The girl was sealed inside of a mysterious substance that made her appear to be a lifelike statue. She was then delivered back to her father's home. The Senator was so upset when he saw her, thinking it was some kind of cruel prank, he ordered the statue destroyed. By the time his servants realized that Marae was actually inside, it was too late."

In shock, Qui-Gon just stood there silently and nodded. The Senator, like many in the Republic, was not the most honest or honorable creature, but one thing had been clear from Qui-Gon's dealings with him - he loved his daughter. He could only imagine the anguish he was going through now. Qui-Gon's thoughts strayed to his missing Padawan. There was a similar attachment there. To him, Obi-Wan was as close to a son as he had ever known. The Jedi code could forbid such feelings, such distractions, but deep inside of them it still grew and strengthened during their years together. "Masters, if you will excuse me now... I must find my Padawan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venu held Nahlia firmly by the arm as he led her up several steps and onto a small round platform. Above the platform hung a white cylinder that was just large enough to surround the platform and anyone standing on it. After a final check of Nahlia's new "long and flowing" violet wig, Venu ordered her to stay there, and stepped away from the platform to attend to Obi-Wan.

"Now for the tricky part." Venu said worriedly. He, Volacca, and Diora exchanged an apprehensive look. They would have to let the Jedi free of his bonds in order to create their client's statue - a dangerous proposition even if he was wearing a force collar. But Venu was far more afraid of this particular client's wrath than a young Jedi any day. "Let him go, Diora. Volacca, keep your blaster trained on her."

"Her?"

"Yes her," Venu insisted, "because it is important that our Jedi friend knows that if he doesn't behave himself, dear Nahlia here will pay for it with her life."

Nahlia scoffed at this from her perch. "That's not really a threat considering you're about to kill us both anyway."

"That will be enough out of you, young lady," the mad artist stammered. "And for your information, I am not about to kill you, you will still be alive. You will just be frozen in a thin layer of hydracyclophene and buffed to a shiny finish."

"Are we ready now?" Diora interrupted impatiently. Seeing her boss nod in response, she leaned down behind Obi-Wan's chair and released him from his bonds. Quickly she stepped away and trained her blaster on the back of Obi-Wan's head.

Everyone waited anxiously for the Jedi to make a move. Finally, impatience got the better of Venu and he waved at Obi-Wan, beckoning him to leave his seat. "Come on. Up, up, up!"

Obi-Wan obeyed, albeit begrudgingly, and joined Nahlia on the platform. He wanted to tell her not to worry, that he had a plan, but there was neither time nor opportunity, and he wasn't even sure if his plan would work without his Jedi abilities. "Stay close to me," he whispered to Nahlia.

"I have a feeling that's what he has in mind." Nahlia pointed out. She knew he was holding back, being careful because of her. 'He wouldn't even be here in the first place if it wasn't for me...'

"Very good... very good..." Venu perused his subjects. "Now, put your arm around her, no, the other arm, put it around her waist."

Slowly, hesitantly, Obi-Wan slipped his right arm under Nahlia's arm and around her waist - resting his hand on the warm skin of her back. The touch of his hand there gave her goose bumps. "Sorry..." He whispered. "For the cold hands..."

"That's all right." She responded quietly as she gazed up into his blue-green eyes. "I don't mind."

"Now," Venu continued to pose his subjects as his two employees watched warily, "get a little closer to him, come on, don't be shy..."

Nahlia took a small step closer to Obi-Wan - putting the length of her body in contact with him. Obi-Wan was soon surprised by the way his body was reacting to her closeness - as was Nahlia. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"No. No. You must look at each other." Venu instructed. "She cannot lead you down a road of debauchery and lust if you don't look at her... well..." he reconsidered, "she could, but I want to keep this piece family friendly."

Nahlia's dark brown eyes met Obi-Wan's again. Without instruction from their captor, Obi-Wan leaned his head down closer to her face - they were almost near enough to kiss. He adjusted his hand on her back, his fingers tracing up her spine a bit - intrigued by the way her breathing had intensified suddenly and her skin was now hot to his touch.

"Very good," Venu seemed caught up in the moment between them. "Very... steamy..." He cleared his throat loudly and tried to get back to business. "Wouldn't you say, steamy?" He asked his employees.

Unimpressed, Volacca answered. "Steamy yeah, whatever...."

"You two stay there. Don't move a muscle." Venu hurried over to a control panel nearby. "This won't hurt a bit..."

"What?" Obi-Wan returned to his senses. If he was going to do something, he had to act now. "But I don't have my lightsaber."

"You don't need your lightsaber." Venu answered.

Obi-Wan persisted. "This art piece of yours is meant to portray a Jedi Knight and his lover, correct?"

"Yes."

"You cannot have a Jedi without a lightsaber." Obi-Wan said smoothly. "Your client will never believe you have captured a Jedi if there is no Jedi's weapon."

"Hm..." Venu considered this a moment. He loved realism. To him, that was the whole point of capturing living beings in hydracyclophene - so he might be able to capture the moment and the very essence of the subject. "You have a point there..."

"Now wait a minute!" Diora protested. "You can't give him his lightsaber back."

Venu shushed her.

"But you can't -"

"SH!" He shushed her again more firmly and with a testy glare. "Who is the boss here? Who is the artist?"

"You are but-"

"That's right. I am your employer, the provider of your credits - a great many credits at that - and I say I simply **cannot** have a Jedi without a lightsaber. I mean, that would be positively ludicrous!" Venu shouted. "What kind of fool do you take me for? I cannot make a realistic piece about the illicit seduction of an unsullied guardian of the Galaxy without a lightsaber!" He reached his open hand out to her. "Now give it to me. Come on, hand it over."

Diora reached inside her jacket and pulled out the Jedi's weapon. 'I don't like this, that Jedi's up to something...' She allowed her boss to take the saber anyway. "If he tries anything, she's dead."

"I won't." Obi-Wan fought to keep his cool. "I won't allow her to be hurt."

"There now see, he'll behave himself." Venu returned the weapon to the clip on Obi-Wan's belt. "It was pure genius taking the girl along. We have him right where we want him."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	15. Chapter 15

Nahlia and Obi-Wan remained in a close pose as the long white cylinder just above them began to lower. Venu watched from a safe distance behind his console, while his employees Diora and Volacca kept their blasters at the ready. "Remember, no moving!" Venu warned. "This is not something you want to go through twice."

As the cylinder lowered slowly and began to surround them, Obi-Wan eyed a statue of a small reptilian creature nearby. Just a half hour before it had been Venu's test subject for his machine as he had wanted to be sure that everything was in perfect working order before using it on Obi-Wan and Nahlia. Though Obi-Wan felt pity for the frightened creature, he also was grateful that careful observance of the process had given Obi-Wan all the information he needed.

"Obi-Wan," Nahlia whispered, her lips less than an inch from his, "if you can get out of this, then do it. Don't worry about me."

Obi-Wan renewed his attention on the girl in his arms. "I will not abandon you."

"You may have to." She said grimly. "I know you are holding back to protect me but it's not worth it for you to let them do this to you, for me. You hardly know me... and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"So do you." Obi-Wan insisted.

'If you only knew...' She thought sadly.

The sound of the cylinder sealing closed into the platform made them both jump. "We haven't much time." Obi-Wan kneeled down in the cramped space they were in - his face now at Nahlia's waist. "Get ready to wrap yourself around me."

"P-pardon?" Nahlia asked - shocked by the request.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and proceeded to use it to burn through the floor of the platform. "There is a drain below us, I noticed it when Venu used that creature as a test subject." He explained as he worked feverishly. "Precisely 30 seconds after the cylinder seals, the liquid hydracyclophene is released over the subject, then grating opens up around here to remove the excess. Now if I can just cut through the floor, we can escape through the drain. It may be quite a ride though, that's why you'll need to hang onto me tightly."

"Oh! Oh, of course..." She observed him cutting the floor in a circular pattern around them. He was getting close, only a few more inches. "B-but if you cut through the floor like that isn't it just going to fall out from under-" Nahlia screamed as she felt the floor giving way underneath her. Swiftly, Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and snatched her around the waist as they plummeted downward into the deep dark hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Diora anxiously watched the long white cylinder.

"Hear what?" Volacca shrugged.

"Screaming." Diora continued listening carefully as the screaming seemed further and further away.

"Who? The Jedi?" Volacca perked up. "Please tell me the Jedi was screaming and begging. That would just make my day."

"No, it was her." Diora's cybernetic ear made her much more aware of the sounds around her than her companions. "Just before that there was a humming... his lightsaber!" She turned her attention back to Venu - shouting urgently. "They're escaping!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nahlia screamed and clutched Obi-Wan tightly to her chest as they slid down the seemingly bottomless drain.

"Calm down, Nahlia!" Obi-Wan attempted to shout over her screams and her bosoms with little success. "I can't see where we're going!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nahlia pressed her eyelids tightly shut - terrified of what may lie in the darkness ahead of them. Moments later, they flew out of the drain and into the air - landing into a body of water with a huge splash. "AAAAAAH!" She continued screaming and clutching Obi-Wan.

"Nahlia, it's all right! Calm yourself!" He was relieved when she finally quieted down and took in their new daytime surroundings. Obi-Wan struggled to keep them both above water by kicking his legs and waving his arms. He could see a tree lined shore only about 30 feet away but could do little to get to it with Nahlia's arms still locked around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Now just let go of me," he pleaded, "and we'll swim to the shore."

"I can't swim!" She shouted - panic renewing.

"How can you not know how to swim?"

"I was born and raised on Coruscant, remember?" She snapped. "The city planet? Not a lot of large bodies of water there."

"Oh, of course..." Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. He knew it wouldn't be long before Venu and his associates figured out how they'd escaped and came looking for them. They needed to get out of the water and find help quickly - if there was any help to find. "Nahlia, please relax... just relax... relaaaaaax..." Feeling her legs finally let the vise-like grip around him go, he began to breathe easier. "All right... better... now just let me get behind you..." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he leaned back in the water. "All right?"

Nahlia nodded and tried to relax as instructed. She turned her head over her left shoulder to see Obi-Wan's face just behind her as he swam. She reached up behind his neck and softly kissed the corner of his mouth.

This sweet surprise caused him to pause. "W-what was that for?"

She smiled. "For not abandoning me."

"Oh." Obi-Wan returned the smile but the feelings he sensed growing within her worried him. As he continued swimming towards shore, he remembered how Qui-Gon had forbidden him to see her and why. Now it couldn't be avoided if he wanted. Obi-Wan had told his master that what he felt for Nahlia was only friendship but he knew there was something more there - a spark of something he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure if it was love, or lust, or simply a reflection of the feelings he was sensing from her. One thing was clear however - being alone with Nahlia for even a short period of time would be a difficult test for the young padawan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaked and cold, Nahlia shivered and kept her arms around her. She followed Obi-Wan onto shore and under the shelter of several tall trees with large yellow leaves.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan cursed as he checked out his now non-functional lightsaber.

"What is it?"

"I didn't have a chance to power down my lightsaber before we landed in the water." He showed her the damaged hilt. "It's fried."

"It's not water resistant?" She asked surprised such an ancient mystical weapon could be so easily damaged. "Really?"

"It's not **that** water resistant, no."

"Well, can you fix it?"

"I should be able to recharge it soon," he shook the water off of the weapon, "it won't take long for it to dry out."

"I wish I could say the same for myself." Nahlia joked wryly. She couldn't imagine how horrible she looked as water dripped off her clothing and short brown hair.

"Mm." Obi-Wan laughed. "It could have been worse, we could have landed in a sewer."

"We could have landed in a sewer?" She shook her head in horror. "I think I would have preferred to stay and let him turn me into statue."

Obi-Wan chuckled at her - a sense of humor was a refreshing change from the Jedi Temple. Too many Masters, and even Padawans, seemed to have had their humor surgically removed. Not that Obi-Wan didn't think that seriousness had its place, but as his master had instructed, humor could often provide a release of tension that was key to keeping one's mind at peace. This was something that even Yoda felt many Jedi had forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diora Dega charged toward a pair of swoop bikes and proceeded to mount one. "I told him not to give that Jedi his lightsaber, does he listen to me? Nooooooo."

Volacca swung one massive leg around the other more heavy duty bike, and started it up. "Where are we going? Are we just gonna fly around and hope we spot 'em?"

"We're flying to where the drain spills out into the lake, stupid." Diora shouted over the roar of the bikes. "That's where they'll come out. There's a tracking device in the Jedi's collar, I'll be able to pinpoint their location easily. The tough part is going to be capturing the Jedi again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia stood over a kneeling Obi-Wan with his lightsaber in her hands. "You want me to what?!"

"Use my lightsaber to cut this collar off." The simple looking black collar Diora had placed around his neck had left him blind by Jedi standards. He wasn't even sure if they were heading in the right direction for help and he was very concerned about his ability to defend them without the use of the Force. "It must be removed. I can't see well enough to do it myself."

"I could cut your head off!"

"You won't. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"But I could accidentally." Nahlia trembled as the lightsaber's blue blade hummed. Just having the weapon in her hand gave her a power over life and death and it frightened her.

Obi-Wan acknowledged that possibility with a stoic nod. "You should be extra careful then."

"Extra careful?! I should not do it at all!"

"Nahlia, you can do it, I trust you." He held the collar as far away from the side of his neck as possible. "Just be careful and concentrate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diora kept an eye on the tracking device screen on her swoop bike while she flew over the forest. "We should be on top of them soon." She told Volacca over her communicator. "Remember, set your blaster to stun. The boss wants them alive."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. Chapter 16

Diora and Volacca dove their swoop bikes down into the forest and zipped between the trees. "Do you see them?!" Diora shouted over her communicator. "The monitor says we've passed them." She slowed down, making a U-turn around the thick trunk of a tree, with Volacca not far behind. She carefully followed the tracking monitor - backtracking. Diora stopped abruptly and leapt off of her bike. "SITH!" She picked up Obi-Wan's thin black force collar from the leaf litter. "He cut it off!" She cursed again. "SITH!"

Volacca looked around cautiously at the array of trees, bushes, and large rocks all around them. "You think he's still nearby?"

Diora fingered the severed part of the collar. "The cut's still warm." She took her blaster out and began to look evidence where her quarry had gone. "They can't be far."

"Check this out." Volacca pointed down at the ground. There two sets of humanoid footprints showed in what direction their quarry had fled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia held Obi-Wan's hand tightly as he led her through the forest and away from danger. "Your lightsaber is working..." She asked breathlessly as they ran. "C-can't you fight them now?"

"Not yet." He stopped to let her catch her breath while he looked around. "It was only charged enough to cut that collar off, it wouldn't last long in a fight..." They would be tracked easily by their footprints if he didn't figure out a way to disguise their trail. Obi-Wan detected the sound of rushing water not far away and took her hand again. "Come on, I have an idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volacca stepped to the edge of a raging river. "The prints end here. They must have crossed... or gone down stream."

"Great." Diora sighed. She scanned the tree line on the other side of the water for evidence of movement but none could be found. Unknown to them, underwater and only about twenty-five feet away, Obi-Wan hung onto a rock with one hand as he held onto Nahlia with the other.

Obi-Wan held his breath and kept an eye on the water's surface. He could sense they were up there now, searching. Nahlia watched as well as she clung to him. Just a few minutes before, she had protested that she **still** didn't know how to swim. His response was that she didn't need to and he handed her the aquata breather from one of the pouches on his belt. This left Obi-Wan with no breather, but he didn't seem concerned. He simply took a deep breath and held it as they dove beneath the water.

'How can he hold his breath this long?' She turned her attention away from the light of the surface and back onto Obi-Wan's face. His eyes were closed now. He was completely still except for his robe and Padawan braid waving in the river's flow. Concerned, she touched his chin to check on him. Obi-Wan's meditation state immediately broke and his eyes quickly opened . He recognized the worried look on Nahlia's face. Unable to reassure her any other way, a small smile came across his lips and he gave her a confident wink.

Back on the surface, at the edge of the river, Diora Dega let out an annoyed huff. "The boss is going to have a conniption."

"And that's unusual?" Volacca snorted.

"We'll send out the surveyor droids to track them down." She stepped away from the water and began to walk towards their parked swoop bikes. "In the meantime, I'll have to come up with a strategy for capturing the Jedi again, he's far more dangerous now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan watched Nahlia tending to her bare feet as she sat on a rock. They had walked most of the day, stopping only for short breaks. Although Nahlia had lost her shoes in the water and she was clearly exhausted, she never complained. This impressed Obi-Wan greatly. He didn't expect someone not raised as a Jedi, a city girl from Coruscant especially, to have such fortitude or such faith in him. Even Qui-Gon, it seemed sometimes, had little faith in him. He noticed her cringe as she examined her left foot. "Is everything all right?"

"I have a cut." Nahlia pointed out a scratch in the side of her foot.

"Let me see," He knelt down in front of her and took her ankle in his hand. "It's not too bad." Obi-Wan reached into a small pouch towards the back of his utility belt where his medical supplies were and pulled out a tiny tube. "This stings a little at first."

Nahlia cringed again as he applied the spray but did not make a fuss. Nahlia would easily admit, that the situation could be far worse and her companion far less appealing. The bottoms of her feet were sore but she still enjoyed Obi-Wan's gentle attention there. He used another tube to spray a clear bandage over the wound and blew lightly on it to help it dry more quickly. She was pleasantly surprised to find the sensation of his warm breath across her toes somewhat erotic. She bit the corner of her lip softly. 'I've got to stop having these thoughts about him.'

"You look cold."

"I am, a little..." She admitted, then smiled. "I don't suppose you have blankets and a soft bed stuffed in a pouch on that belt of yours."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm afraid not." He stood up, removed his dark brown robe, and put it over her shoulders. "That should help."

"Thanks." Nahlia tucked her legs up against her chest and pulled the robe around her.

Obi-Wan busied himself making a fire. He kept glancing back at her as he worked, something clearly troubling him, until he finally spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you spoke to Master Yoda the other day... did he say anything about me?"

"No. Why?"

"I...I just get the feeling that he and Qui-Gon are hiding something from me."

"About me?" She asked curiously.

"Uh..." Obi-Wan hesitated - he didn't want to encourage her growing feelings for him by making her think they had a future together. "I think so, yes." He quickly redirected the subject. "I don't like it... I don't like him hiding things from me."

"Sometimes people have good reasons for hiding things." Nahlia got up off the rock to get closer to the fire. "Maybe they think you're not ready to know." She thought of her mother a moment, sadly, and certain things she had kept from Nahlia growing up. So many things, both painful and healing, were left unsaid between them until the very end. "Or maybe they're concerned about how you'll handle it... whatever it is..."

"I don't doubt their concern but I still would like to know why-" He cut himself short.

"Why what?" Nahlia sat down next to Obi-Wan and began to roll the sleeves up a bit on her borrowed robe. Noticing his hesitation to answer, she looked over at him again adding, "You said you thought it was about me."

"Y-yes." Obi-Wan admitted finally. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't want to lie to her either. "My Master Qui-Gon told me I shouldn't see you anymore."

"Oh."

"I think Master Yoda saw something when he read your future... something about me..."

Nahlia was stunned. "Why would you be in **my** future?"

"I'm not sure." He gazed into the fire a moment contemplating. "Master Yoda didn't say anything to you about me, at all?"

"No."

"What did he say- about you, exactly?" He watched her eyes slowly lower to the ash and hot coals at the base of the fire. "Nahlia, if I do have a connection to your future, perhaps this means there is some way I can help you, perhaps there is some way I can save your life."

She kept her eyes on the fire as she shook her head hopelessly. "Yoda said that wouldn't happen. He said that it all ends the same."

"He also says that the future is always in motion. What is seen in premonitions is not guaranteed to happen."

She finally looked at him again, saying with conviction. "This is. Trust me."

"How do you know? Why are you so sure?"

She rose to her feet again and took a few steps away. Obi-Wan stood up as well, and hearing him say her name again - quietly pleading - she answered in anguish. "I know because... no woman in my family has lived beyond forty years old..."

"W-what?"

There was a long silence between them. Nahlia fought back her tears with little success as she spoke. "There is a disease... a very rare disease, so rare it only effects the women in certain families... my family... it is usually dormant until...until the woman is in her mid thirties... she's lucky to live another three or four years beyond that... My mother lasted little more than two after it started... she had just missed her thirty-eighth birthday by a few days..."

Finally, Obi-Wan understood. "I saw you die from this disease."

"Yes."

His heart ached for her. The tears running down her cheeks felt like his own. "I'm sorry..." Was all he could think to say as he took her in his arms and let her cry softly against his chest. "I'm so sorry..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight broke over the Bemhonian moon, Obi-Wan stood, his arms folded one under the other, as he meditated in hopes of contacting Qui-Gon. He had reached out with the Force like this before, but this time he wasn't sure it would do any good. Obi-Wan wasn't even sure where in the universe they were, he had no idea how Qui-Gon would figure it out. But at least Qui-Gon would know he was alive, and would look for his missing Padawan - if he wasn't already.

Obi-Wan's mind shifted to Nahlia. He opened his eyes to find her still sleeping, curled up in his robe on the ground. He couldn't believe he could be given the vision of her death for no reason, but there it was. He could defend her against many dangers, but cure diseases he could not. 'There has to be a reason...' He thought. 'There has to be some way I can save her...' He closed his eyes again and concentrated his Force powers on the future - Nahlia's future.

He looked down at her in her bed, the vision was clearer than before. Nahlia's hair had a bit of gray in it. Her face was pale and there were a few wrinkles but she was still beautiful to him. He felt like a different man in many ways, not only older but stronger. That strength did little to ease the pain of knowing he was losing her forever this time. She smiled at him weakly and reached up to caress his bearded cheek as a comforting gesture to him.

The sunlight on Nahlia's face awoke her. She sat up yawning. Obi-Wan was nearby, facing her with his arms folded and his eyes shut. 'Meditating again?' She thought curiously. Deciding not to disturb him, she turned her attention to the sunrise visible through the trees. 'I don't think I've ever seen a sunrise... it's so breathtaking... like nothing on Coruscant...' She loved her home world, if only because it was the only home she'd ever known. But this kind of pure, natural beauty was few and far between there.

Behind her, she heard a small but pained sigh come from Obi-Wan. His face was distraught and he appeared to be trembling. She stepped close to him and called his name softly. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, what is it?"

His eyes opened just as a tear trickled down his face and he looked at her in near astonishment. "You're alive." Obi-Wan gasped out both relieved and shocked. He slid his hand behind her left ear and neck and pulled her into a kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	17. Chapter 17

Nahlia didn't resist but instead wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his embrace fervently. She could taste tears on his lips, sense the pain in his heart, and could think of nothing she wanted more than to comfort him.

Obi-Wan stopped kissing her and trembled as he held her close to him, still caught up in the emotion of his vision. He had touched feelings within his future self that he had never felt before. Love and sorrow seemed twisted together within him at the moment of this woman's death and as the older Obi-Wan grieved, so did the young. Slowly, as he looked around at the forest setting, he remembered that it had all been a vision of the future, or a possible future anyway. He attempted to regain his composure and pulled back from Nahlia. "I-I'm sorry... I..."

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Nahlia stepped closer to him, following his steps backwards. "What just happened?"

Wanting to get away to think, he stepped further and further back. "I... uh..." He wasn't sure he understood himself what had happened. Backing into a tree, he looked up and saw an opportunity to escape. "I should go up and survey the perimeter. Y-yes... see if Venu's henchmen are about..."

Before Nahlia could say anything, Obi-Wan leapt straight up into the air nearly 4 times his height, and landed on a thick branch. He then leapt again and again through the spaces between the branches until he was near the top of the tree, high above Nahlia. He could see all around, nothing but forest for miles. He had hoped to find civilization, someone who would help them return to Coruscant, but there had been nothing. They hadn't even seen signs of very many wild creatures, which Obi-Wan deduced may have been victims of Venu's bizarre idea of artistic expression.

Other things plagued his mind. The vision troubled him, not only because of Nahlia's death, but because of what his presence at her death bed, and the feelings that had overwhelmed him there, seemed to mean. 'If my future is to be with this woman,' he wondered, 'then what of my dream of becoming a Jedi Knight?' He had worked so hard for so long. He even thought Qui-Gon might recommend him for the trials any time now. The thought of not becoming a Jedi Knight was a crushing blow. He remembered what Yoda had once said to him, "always in motion, the future is..." He muttered. 'Perhaps this is just a vision of one possible future... and not set in stone.' He remained greatly troubled by Nahila's death as well. Part of him hoped he would find a way to help her, that there would be a cure for her disease, but the visions did little to foster that hope. 'If I cannot save her, then what is my point in her life?' He looked down at her. She was pacing slowly, with her arms folded and looking both confused and concerned. The end of his long brown robes dragged behind her as she walked. She shook her head in frustration and looked up at him in the tree.

Obi-Wan didn't waste any time getting back to surveying their surroundings. He wasn't ready to talk to her about it yet. 'Perhaps if I stay up here long enough she'll just forget that I kissed her...' He snuck a glance down again. This time she was looking straight up at him, hands on her bare hips, and with a look on her face that distinctly said: you have to come down sometime.

'All right,' he realized to his chagrin, 'so that's not a very likely scenario.'

Down on the ground, Nahlia knew Obi-Wan wasn't just up there to survey the perimeter but could do little about it. She sighed. 'No matter what Trindi says, I don't think I'm **ever **going to understand human males.'

A rustle of leaves behind Nahlia grabbed her attention away from Obi-Wan. She turned and slowly approached a nearby bush from which the sound had emanated. The bush rustled again at her approach, and she could hear breathing. "Obi-Wan?" She called to him, but he was pretending not to hear her from up in his precarious perch. Nahlia continued to approach the hiding creature. She could make out a small form in the shadows and it appeared more frightened of her than she was of it. With one quick motion she pushed the branches back to reveal a short bright orange skinned reptilian creature, like the one Venu had tested his machine on the previous day. He hissed at her, more out of fear than a threat, and ran away.

"Hey!" Nahlia called after it. "Don't run! Come back here!"

'She really sounds quite desperate...' Obi-Wan thought as he kept his eyes on the surrounding forest. 'I expected more restraint from her than to stand there begging me to come down there and-' He stopped in mid thought as he realized that Nahlia was not at the base of the tree pleading with him to come to her. "Oh." He muttered. 'Where'd she go?' Spotting movement in the trees, he made out the form of a circular flying droid zooming towards Nahlia as she chased the reptilian creature. "Nahlia!" He called, urgently. Before he knew it, he had lost his footing on the branch and was falling out of the tree.

Nahlia was too far from Obi-Wan to hear him, as she continued her pursuit of the small creature. It was less than 3 feet tall, but most of it was legs and so it moved just as quickly as Nahlia could. Still she had to try. It was the only remotely civilized looking creature they'd seen since escaping Venu's complex, and therefore was their only hope of returning to Coruscant. "Wait! I won't hurt you! I just want to talk!"

Obi-Wan had managed to latch onto another tree branch with one hand and stop his decent. As he hung there, he could see Nahlia still chasing the creature, but the droid was now out of site. The ground was still a long way down to go for him and the trees were crammed so close to each other that he decided there might be a faster way to get to Nahlia, if not safer. He let himself drop another ten feet to the next branch strong enough to bare his weight, then concentrated a moment before somersaulting into a neighboring tree.

Nahlia saw the creature dash through some bushes and followed it into a clearing. What she saw there made her freeze in place. The flying droid was there with its one large eyeball focused on the creature. The droid's thin mechanical arm zapped him with electric shocks over and over. Concerned for the creature, Nahlia began to look at the ground for some way to defend him. She picked up several palm sized rocks from the ground, and began to pelt the assailant.

It ticked and whirred in protest. 'The human will pay now...' it concluded, the end of it's mechanical arm sparking as it approached her. Nahlia backed away, afraid and unsure what to do now. She spotted a long thick stick on the ground and picked it up - swinging with all the strength in her body at the droid.

"Nahlia!" Obi-Wan dropped down from a tree and rushed into the clearing. There he was surprised to find the droid smashed almost beyond recognition on the ground, and Nahlia being hugged around the waist, very gratefully, by the reptilian creature. She appeared unscathed by the experience, but a little embarrassed by the creature's fawning over her.

Obi-Wan smiled proudly. "Looks like you're a hero."

"Hero..." Nahlia responded mockingly. "That's me all right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nahlia and Obi-Wan followed the creature, who Nahlia had decided to call "Beebo" after the beeps and other odd sounds that chattered out of his mouth. As for she and Obi-Wan, there had been little said between them about that morning or anything else, other than curiosity over where little Beebo was leading them and whether or not he could actually help them return home.

"How do we know he's not just leading us back to Venu?" Nahlia asked.

"I don't sense any deception or malice on his part. I don't think he likes Venu and his droids very much, in any case."

"I wouldn't either after what it did to him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Venu must use those to seek out victims and stun them. Then someone probably comes along to pick them up."

"Do you think it had a chance to send our location back to them?"

"Well, you certainly gave it a good beating but who knows how much information it was able to send out this morning before you destroyed it." Obi-Wan took her left hand and helped her down some rocks in their path. "It's a good idea to get far away from there, either way."

"Mm." She agreed. Nahlia couldn't help but notice a momentary lapse keeping Obi-Wan holding her hand longer than necessary. Rather than say anything or pull her hand away, she kept eye contact with him and took a step closer.

The moment passed quickly, leaving Obi-Wan feeling awkward and confused. He let go of her hand and quickened his pace to catch up with Beebo.

Undeterred, Nahlia decided to take a more direct approach. "Speaking of this morning, you never did explain what happened."

Obi-Wan waved his fingers at her in an attempt at a Jedi mind trick. "Nothing happened this morning..."

"Yes, something did." Nahlia grabbed his arm, stopping him. Before he could respond further, she took his face in her hands and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. "Remember now?"

That wasn't quite the reaction Obi-Wan had expected. "I... uh..."

Beebo let out a pitched sigh as he watched them. Even with the language barrier, he could see where this was going. He smiled wistfully as if watching some romantic drama played out on a stage.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I don't really think this is the right place or time to talk about this."

"Why?" She argued. "He can't understand anything we say."

"As far as we know..."

"Why would it matter if he did?"

"Because," He lowered his tone to an aggravated whisper. "Jedi are not supposed to go around kissing girls..."

Nahlia folded her arms. "That didn't stop you this morning."

"No, but I ..." Obi-Wan stammered. "Look. I had my reasons but now they've passed."

"So you don't want to kiss me anymore?"

"I..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I... don't want to talk about this right now, all right?"

"Fine." She responded - noticing the fact that he didn't say that he **didn't** want to kiss her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beebo's people celebrated his safe homecoming with a great feast that evening in their gathering hall. The ample meal was very much to the delight of Nahlia who hadn't eaten more than some of Obi-Wan's ration sticks in days. Designated a hero for her efforts in defending Beebo, she was allowed to sit near the head of the feast table next to the tribe's leader - another short, orange skinned reptilian creature that appeared to be female. Though neither Obi-Wan or Nahlia were sure which was which.

Obi-Wan sat much further down the table, quietly eating, and trying to relax while ever mindful of the situation they were in. It was clear these creatures had no technology, at least not the kind that would get them back to their home world. 'We could be stuck here for a long time...' He watched Beebo pour Nahlia another drink which she took graciously. Still, he supposed, there were worse people that he could be stranded with...and certainly ones not nearly as pretty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later into the evening, after the feast, came the dancing. Outside was a huge bonfire, where the creatures held hands and danced around in a circle while singing. Among them, was Nahlia dancing and attempting to sing along - an attempt which some of the creatures watching on the sidelines found slightly humorous. Obi-Wan laughed as well, sensing the joy pouring out of her. It amazed him how the night before she had been so upset, in tears, and yet in a day's time she could be so happy again. The old pain was still there, he knew, but there was a resilience within her that he found he admired.

Noticing him watching, Nahlia broke from the circle and walked over to him. "You ought to come join the dance...it's fun."

"Oh... uh... Jedi don't dance..."

"Oh? That seems like sort of a silly thing for them to put in the code." She teased.

"Uh, no... " He answered shyly. "It's not in the code or anything it's... it's just not something we do."

"Oh, okay." She sat down on a log bench next to him and waited.

After an awkward silence, Obi-Wan gave in and got up. "On second thought, let's dance..."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and she took his hand to lead him over to join the dancing circle.

Unknown to everyone, high above the village another surveyor droid was watching the celebration with interest. "Very good..." An incoming message from Diora Dega said, "remain in position for now, but if the girl and the Jedi leave, follow..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had to crouch down just slightly to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling of the small wood hut that had been designated his sleeping quarters. He removed his belt and began to pull the layers of his tunic over his head in preparation for sleep when the door opened and Nahlia entered holding his robe over her arm. Her sudden entrance startled Obi-Wan and he inadvertently whacked his head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Nahlia cringed at how painful that looked.

He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. "Aside from a mild concussion, yes..."

"Sorry..."

"Are you..." He realized with some degree of horror, "sleeping in here too?"

"This is where they sent me." Nahlia put his robe down over a tiny chair and began to unfurl a light pink nightdress that one member of the tribe had provided for her.

"Oh."

She ignored his apparent discomfort for the moment, "Could you turn around?"

"Why?" He asked almost suspiciously.

"So I can change."

"Oh. Yes of course..." He obeyed her request and turned the other way. "If you're sleeping here, you can have the bed."

"Thanks..." She busied herself slipping her skirt off in the candlelight. She noticed the bed over by Obi-Wan. Although comfortable enough looking, it was quite low to the ground like the creatures that normally slept in it. It was also less than four feet long and not more than two wide. She sighed. "I don't think much sleeping will be done there."

"W-what?" A little shocked Obi-Wan slipped and glanced over at her again. With her back to him, she was just in the process of pulling the yellow top off over her head.

"You know," she continued, "because of the size, even I'd have to really curl up to fit in it properly."

"Oh, I see..." His eyes slowly trailed down her body, making note of every curve.

Glancing back, Nahlia took note of this herself and smiled. "Anyway, we should probably both sleep on the floor..."

"P-probably..."

She allowed him to look a moment longer before saying "turn around..." again, this time with a playful twinkle in her eye. "Looks like they gave us plenty of blankets..."

"Looks like..." He said, struggling to be good and not look again.

She pulled the satiny, flowing, pink frock over her body. "It's turning cold..."

"I hadn't noticed." He continued to keep his eyes from her, but his thoughts remained lingering on her body still.

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered, touching his shoulder.

He turned to face her again. "Yes, Nahlia?"

She rose herself up almost onto her toes and kissed his lips softly once without touching him elsewhere. He closed his eyes and accepted her there. Seeing no resistance, she kissed him again, this time a bit longer. She felt his arm slip behind her back. She paused again, to check his reaction as she trailed her fingers down his Padawan braid and along his bare chest. Seeing no resistance again, she eagerly returned her lips to his.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Nahlia's waist as he returned the passion of her hot deep kisses. Nahlia kept her arms around his shoulders - lightly stroking his neck and bare back. He matched the motions of her lips with his own - even with his lack of experience, it seemed so natural to him to be with her like this, almost second nature. And it was all so familiar, like he'd kissed her this way so many times before. Or was he remembering something that hadn't happened yet?

Suddenly recalling what his Master had told him, he tried to pull his head up and away from her - whacking his head on the low ceiling again. This time his yelp of momentary pain was muffled by Nahlia's lips. "Mmmm... Nahlia..." He gasped out between kisses. "Nahlia..."

"Yes?" She panted.

He rubbed at the bump on the back of his head. "I'm not so sure we should be here like this..."

"You're right," She directed him over to the bed. "Come sit down..."

"All right." relieved, Obi-Wan sat on the end of the bed. "Glad you see it my w-" Before he could finish, Nahlia was in his lap kissing him again. "Nahlia... I-mmph... I just don't think..."

Nahlia held his face as she pleaded, "Don't think... **f****eel**." then continued kissing him urgently. Her legs intertwined with his as he held her close to his body. Feeling the heat of her lips and breath on his neck, Obi-Wan almost absentmindedly began to caress her outer thigh.

"Nahlia..." Obi-Wan found the soft, sweet, kisses just below his ear intoxicating. "Uh... what was I going to say?"

Nahlia blew in his ear lightly causing him to shudder briefly from the pleasure of it. She then whispered to him sultrily. "Come lay with me..."

"I don't think I was going to say that." He tilted his head while enjoying the sensation of her nibbling on his ear. "I'm not all that tired at the moment."

"Good," She heaved. "Neither am I..." Nahlia reunited her lips with Obi-Wan's again in a soul kiss. Hearing an approving murmur escape his mouth as they kissed, she began to push him gently back onto the miniature bed. There they lay on their sides kissing deeply. He picked himself up on one elbow and pulled her closer still. There was something building up inside him, he'd never felt before. Every touch, every kiss, caused it to pent more and more, until he could barely breath, until he ached to release this feeling.

Just then, the Padawan braid, dangling from behind his right ear, brushed against his face. The orange bead half way down seemed to stare at him accusingly. Obi-Wan abruptly pulled away from Nahlia.

Confused, Nahlia watched him a moment, his head in his hands as he sat hunched over at the end of the bed. "You've really never done this before, have you?"

"No." Obi-Wan finally lowered his hands and looked back at her - clearly torn.

"Don't you want to?" She slid herself down to the end to sit next to him.

Obi-Wan stared at her, broadcasting with his blue-green eyes to her all that he was desperately trying to hold back. "You have no idea how much..."

"Then why don't you?" She asked quietly. "You said yourself, it's not forbidden."

He pulled his eyes from her again, and thought of his master Qui-Gon Jinn. "I wasn't supposed to see you again..."

"Did he tell you why?"

Obi-Wan sighed, running the events of the past few days over and over in his head. He had been trying to deny his feelings for her, both to his master and to himself. "He knew that I was falling in love with you... even before I knew..." Then the vision that morning had awakened a feeling in him more deep and pure than he thought was possible. But there was also fear that all that he had worked for was not to be. That perhaps, he was not the man he thought he was. Perhaps he was not to be a Jedi Knight. This is what Qui-Gon was concerned about as he saw Obi-Wan grow closer to her.

Nahlia sat silently beside him as what he had said sunk in. Her heart fell. "Are you forbidden to love?"

"We are forbidden to have attachments, and possessions are forbidden." He explained, keeping his eyes off of her, trying to clear his thoughts. "These are things that are associated with love."

'Associated?' It made sense, possession was often associated with love, but it was also associated with jealousy and greed - dark emotions a Jedi should never let take him over. Nahlia knew however, that this was not all there was to love. "So love is not forbidden?"

Obi-Wan got up, still fighting to cleanse his thoughts of her. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms again and give into their every desire. "Nahlia, I have made a commitment to the Order, pledged my life to them. I can never pledge my life to anything or anyone else. I can never marry." He insisted painfully. "Not if I want to be a Jedi."

"You love your Master, don't you?" She remained seated calmly, her hands folded in her lap. "You said he's like you're father."

"He is." Obi-Wan had disobeyed the only father he had known to save this girl. While he doubted Qui-Gon would reprimand him much for that. He couldn't help but wonder, 'What would Qui-Gon say if he knew the thoughts that keep running through my head?'

"Don't you see?" Nahlia stood up in front of him and slowly stepped closer. As he remained there with his arms folded, a look on his face of someone tormented by his own feelings, she could see he still didn't understand. "They can't forbid you to love, it's against human nature. We all love something. It's what we do with that love, that can sometimes lead people to a dark place... but it can also lead to very wonderful things..."

"If I break the code, I will not be able to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan couldn't put into words how that thought tore him apart inside. "I can never commit to you Nahlia, you must understand this..."

"Love isn't all about possessing someone... or getting married... it's about companionship... comfort... pleasure... sharing good times along with the bad." Her fingers grazed the edge of his chin, then ran down along his Padawan braid thoughtfully. "I'm not asking you to leave the Jedi Order and marry me, I just want to be with you... share myself with you... because I love you..." Nahlia's heart ached from wanting him, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy the man he so dearly wanted to be for her own pleasure and comfort. "But I won't make you do anything you feel is against your code."

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes, her waiting for a response, him coming to terms with what she had said. She loved him, and forbidden to love or not, he still loved her in return. Obi-Wan could see into her heart, sense her longing to be with him, and pain at the thought that she would not. And yet, she was willing to let him go for his sake. It was then that Obi-Wan realized she was right, one can love someone immensely like this without possession. And, the thought occurred to him, if she was capable of this kind of selfless love, that he may be as well.

He remembered his vision that morning, although he had wept at losing her, there was also comfort, peace, love... all present within him - helping him bear the sadness and pain. There was grief but there was also acceptance and comfort that her suffering had ended, and her soul was at one with the Force now. At that moment, he felt she'd always be with him.

Nahlia dropped her eyes from his, disappointed, ashamed and embarrassed of her attempt at seducing him earlier. "Look, maybe I should go see if there's somewhere else I can sleep." She turned towards the door.

"Nahlia... " Obi-Wan took hold of her arm firmly but gently until she turned back to him. Once his eyes reestablished their fix on her large dark henna ones, he could only think of one thing to say. "Please don't go."

She didn't speak but kept her eyes locked with his. Obi-Wan took a step closer to her, ran his fingers along a soft strand of her dark brown hair, just behind her ear. She didn't touch him, but waited patiently to be sure of what he wanted. He caressed the hot blush of her cheeks with the back of his hand, he could sense her pleasure at this, though she was restraining herself. Coming to trace the valley between her chin and lower lip - parted expectantly from the upper one - he found it impossible to resist their allure any longer. Using his finger to lift her chin, he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Slowly... softly... their lips parted and met, over and over.

Nahlia pulled back from him this time. After drawing her hand down his arm until it met his palm, and their fingers intertwined, she lead him over to the bed. Once she turned down the bedspread, Obi-Wan sat on the end of the bed, expecting her to return to his lap. Instead, she knelt down in front of him, and proceeded to remove his boots. Her hand rested gently on his knee as she pulled one off and placed it to the side. She shifted her position and repeated the action, this time resting her hand further up onto his inner thigh. Obi-Wan could feel the muscles in his leg quivering all the way up to his hips.

Nahlia smiled at his response. Shifting her position again, she placed her hands on either side of his legs, and brought herself up onto her knees. "You're sure now?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He took her face into his hands as he leaned in to kiss her deeply again. She shut her eyes as she let him explore her mouth intimately. Her hands traveled downward, until she found the edge of his trousers, and began unfastening them. The brush of her fingers against his lower belly sent more sharp quivers through him. He gasped against her mouth from the sensation. He quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back just long enough to lift his hips up, and let her pull his trousers down and off - leaving him in only a pair of beige boxer briefs.

Her hands quickly returned to caress his legs and kissed the top of his knee. Obi-Wan's desperation for release grew with every touch. His mind swirled wondering how these sensations could get any better... but one thought still worried him. "What if you become pregnant?"

"I won't," She reassured him. "I'm on the Preventative. I have been for a couple of years now."

"Oh..." He responded. He realized that her relationship with Zep was a romantic one, but he had refrained from wondering how far things had gone between them. "You've done this before?"

"A few times...yes." Nahlia admitted. Marriage wasn't something she felt was in the cards for her, both because of her family's illness and her poverty, so she saw no point in waiting. Now part of her wished she had. "Does that bother you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head sincerely. "No." He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her in to kiss her again. Her fingers played along the edge of his briefs, driving his desire up and up to a mountainous peak. Nahlia took one of his hands and lowered it onto the satiny pink material covering her breasts. She found the gentleness of his touch there just right and returned her hands to the top of his briefs, this time to remove them.

Instinctively he lifted his hips again and allowed her to strip him down completely. She raised herself up off her knees just enough to return to them on the bed - as she straddled his lap. Obi-Wan tipped his head to kiss and nuzzle her neck tenderly. His hands fumbled with her nightdress in frustration. He wanted to keep kissing downward but was blocked. He wanted to fully experience the supple cushion in his hand but the pink material kept her from him.

"Obi-Wan?"

He stopped and looked at her quizzically, wondering if he had done anything to displease her.

Nahlia smiled coyly. "You can remove the dress, you know..."

"Oh," He responded with some embarrassment. That quickly faded though as he reached for the bottom edges of the dress and swept the material into his hands upward. She raised her arms as she let the silky texture of the material leave her body, and pass off over her head. She couldn't stifle a small laugh, happiness that her love for him was being returned.

Obi-Wan leaned back on his elbows and contemplated her beauty. Removing her dress had mussed her hair a bit, so with one hand he helped her stroke the luxurious strands back into place. Longing to return to her lips, he sat back up and kissed her again with all the passion in his heart.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	19. Chapter 19

Obi-Wan's bare feet touched the floor as he lay on the small bed with Nahlia. She was curled up in his arms, sleeping. He stroked her hair, finding solace within the soft straight locks. 'Qui-Gon will not understand this...' Seeing her shiver slightly from the coolness of the night, he pulled the hand woven maroon and beige blanket covering them, up over her arm and shoulder.

Nahlia stirred gradually. After a quiet yawn, she lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Morning already?"

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in response. "Not quite yet, no..."

"Oh..." Nahlia beamed. "Good." She stretched her neck until she was in reach to kiss him but his reaction was not quite as warm as she'd hoped. He seemed so distant from her now. "What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing..." Obi-Wan caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Please, tell me."

He sighed. They had shared so much that night, and yet he still was having trouble sharing his fears and concerns with her. "I'm just wondering what's going to happen if we do find our way back to Coruscant."

Nahlia looked down at his chest and thought a moment. She never thought of herself as the sort of woman who could become someone's mistress, and nothing more, but there it was: the only possible conclusion to their situation that seemed acceptable. She knew in her heart, Obi-Wan was meant to be a Jedi Knight just as she was meant to die before she was forty years old. To her, it wouldn't seem right to ask him to give up something that he'd worked all his life to become for a woman who only had half a life to give to him. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to ask that of him even if she knew she would live. Her eyes met his again. "You can see me... whenever you can... I know it won't be often."

Obi-Wan nearly laughed. "Is it really that simple?"

"It can be."

"I wish I could say I agree." Obi-Wan responded, running his thumb across her chin thoughtfully. "My Master will never approve of this."

"He doesn't need to know. No one does."

"He'll know." He insisted. "I won't be able to hide it from him."

Nahlia took his hand into hers to kiss it. "You won't know until you try."

"I won't lie to him."

"You won't have to, just... don't say anything to him."

"You don't understand, he'll sense that something's happened between us. He's already sensed my feelings for you, from my thoughts..."

"Then don't think about me when you're with him... don't think about us..." She advised, intertwining her fingers with his. "I'll be doing enough of that for the both of us."

Obi-Wan brushed a bit of hair from her face with his free hand before picking his head up from the pillow to kiss her tenderly. Suddenly something hit him - a wave of emotion traveling through the village. He pulled back from her to concentrate.

"What is it?" Nahlia asked - sensing his alarm.

"Fear..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwarfing the native's tiny wood huts with his massive body, Volacca stalked through the village as quietly as one his size could. Beebo and the rest of the villagers kept to their huts, huddled together - terrified of the invader. Above their doors were symbols carved into the wood meant to keep the creature out, though this had not yet been tested. Some had seen him before in the forest, and managed to escape, others had only heard tales of him taking away their brethren to devour their flesh with his razor sharp teeth. This was the myth this simple people had bestowed upon the monster. And now the monster was before them, wading between their homes, in search of a new victim.

Inside their hut, Obi-Wan finished dressing and buckled the belt keeping his lightsaber at his side. Nahlia had put her skirt and yellow top back on, and was slipping his Jedi robe back over her when Obi-Wan began to head for the door. "Stay here."

"But-"

"Stay here." He insisted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

After watching him go, Nahlia sighed and muttered. "I don't want **you** to get hurt..." She smoothed out the blankets and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for him to return. She thought about their conversation earlier. 'But I don't want to get hurt either...' She wondered what would happen if they returned to Coruscant. Her own doubts and fears began to set in, perhaps he wouldn't even try to see her again. She told herself that she could accept that, but knew it wouldn't make it any less painful, especially after being so profoundly intimate with him.

Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber at the ready as he silently crept through the village. Fear surrounded him, so much so Obi-Wan found it difficult to keep the villagers' emotions from effecting his own. He became jumpy, which Obi-Wan prided himself on never being, but it was a natural response to so much overwhelming fear. One image stuck in his head - Volacca.

On the dirt floor inside the hut, Nahlia noticed the elastic she had freed from the hair on the back of his head earlier that evening. She leaned down to pick it up and wrapped it around her wrist for safekeeping.

Just above her, Volacca's fist smashed through the ceiling. Nahlia screamed but was unable to move out of the way before Volacca could grab the hood of Obi-Wan's robe and pull it and her through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Obi-Wan turned on the spot, recognizing the scream. "NAHLIA?!" Obi-Wan shouted and began to run back to their hut, when a small detonator landed just in front of him and exploded - knocking him off his feet and his lightsaber out of his hand.

Volacca held Nahlia in the air by the hood as she screamed. He laughed as she struggled. Little Beebo peeped through his window and growling angrily to himself at this. To Volacca's surprise, Nahlia lifted her arms and, slipping from the robe, fell to the ground with a thump. She quickly picked herself up, and ran as fast as she could.

"GET BACK HERE!" Volacca cursed loudly and charged after her.

Obi-Wan shook the effects of the blast off quickly and looked up. Diora had a blaster aimed at his head as she hovered on her swoop bike above him. "Don't move Jedi."

Obi-Wan searched desperately for his lightsaber from his vantage point on the ground. Diora kept her blaster trained on him as she hopped off her bike and grabbed a set of manacles from a compartment on the side.

"Boss," she seemed to speak to the air, but was actually talking to her employer back at his compound with a communicator implanted in her brain. "We are securing the Jedi and the girl now..." Getting no more than dead air in response, she frowned. "Hm. Funny it was working earlier..."

She shrugged it off and smiled confidently down at Obi-Wan - the manacles clattering together in her hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly, no." With that, he launched a kick that knocked the blaster from her hands, then rolled back on his shoulder-blades and hands to launch himself back up onto his feet. While Diora rushed to retrieve her blaster, Obi-Wan spotted his lightsaber in the tall grass nearby and called it to his hand.

Nahlia dashed between the trees. She knew Volacca wasn't far behind her, even without looking back. His thunderous footsteps pounded the ground as he pursued her relentlessly. Out of nowhere, little Beebo was running up beside Nahlia, beeping and hooting at her urgently.

"Beebo!" She quickly realized that the little fellow wanted her to follow him.

Obi-Wan deflected every shot Diora sent his way and began to press towards her. Diora rarely broke a sweat but this was an exception, she reached behind her and grabbed another small detonator from her belt to throw at him. Obi-Wan narrowly avoided the explosion with a back flip but one of the miniature huts didn't fare as well. Several of the creatures screamed as they escaped the carnage. 'I must draw her away from the village before someone is killed...' He thought, and took off running into the forest.

"Blasted Jedi!" Frustrated and angry, Diora jumped back onto her bike in pursuit.

Beebo led Nahlia to a rock face on the side of a hill, there he pointed at a small hole and began to crawl inside. "You want me to go in there?!" Nahlia looked at it doubtfully, there was just barely enough room for her to fit through but once she was in she doubted Volacca would be able to get to her. Behind her she heard Volacca coming, and cursing her out in his native tongue. She knelt down and looked at Beebo through the hole. "Good plan."

Nahlia crawled on her belly through the cramped space towards Beebo. She had just made it to the other end, which revealed a much more open place within the rock, when she felt a large hand grab hold of her ankle. She screamed and scratched at the ground in an attempt to stop Volacca from pulling her back but it did no good. Beebo valiantly grabbed hold of her hands and tried to pull her back in. The claws on his feet dug deeply into the ground in the effort. Then just as suddenly as she had been grabbed, she was let go again.

Nahlia and Beebo looked at each other both stunned and curious. There was the sound of a lightsaber. Volacca's tone had changed from angry to pleading. "I-I wasn't gonna hurt her, I just wanted to talk to her!"

Nahlia couldn't make out the rest of the conversation after that through the thick rock and decided to wait for more of a sign that the danger had passed.

"A-hem." A moment later, a familiar voice inquired into the hole, "Were you planning on staying in there long?"

Nahlia crawled backwards out of the hole. Volacca had been subdued and his massive arms bound together. Nahlia recognized her savior immediately. "Qui-Gon Jinn!"

Qui-Gon gave her a courteous smile and extended his hand to help her up. His companion, a young dark haired Jedi named Stamir Bandu, was attempting to keep a keen eye on the captive Volacca but couldn't help but double take at Nahlia's revealing outfit. Qui-Gon Jinn noticed as well, but with a far less appreciative look.

Nahlia reached up to accept the Jedi master's hand. "I think Obi-Wan's in trouble."

As Qui-Gon helped her to her feet, he observed that the hand she had extended to him had a brown elastic around the wrist that looked suspiciously like the ones Jedi Padawans often wore to tame the hair on the back of their heads. "He most certainly is."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	20. Chapter 20

Obi-Wan knew the blasts coming from Diora's pistol were set to stun, but he made sure to avoid being hit by them all the same by somersaulting and swerving out of their way as he ran from her pursuing swoop bike.

'This should be far enough away from the village.' He thought, deflecting a blast bolt with his lightsaber and stopping to face off with Diora.

"Not a smart move, Jedi." Diora grinned while pressing a button on her bike's console alerting several surveyor droids that she needed assistance. "Luckily for you, the boss still wants you alive." A dozen or so round orbs that Diora had standing by for the occasion began to gather around Obi-Wan. "Set to stun." She ordered as she stood on top of her swoop bike for a better view. Tiny blast cannons popped up from the droids and aimed directly at him.

"Not good." Obi-Wan muttered warily.

"FIRE!"

As the droids fired, the light of the Obi-Wan's blade was a blur of fluid movement. Obi-Wan had barely a moment to think and could only trust in his instincts. He felt each shot coming just a split second before it could reach him, deflecting every one. Some shot back at the ground, many hit their mark of the surveyor droids themselves damaging or destroying them completely. Gradually their number began to diminish and a frustrated Diora began to join in the fray again with her blaster.

Obi-Wan, finding a moment to both breathe and think now, caught a familiar image out of the corner of his eye - that caused him to lose his concentration a moment. He looked again. "Master?!"

Qui-Gon was standing by a tree watching the battle from a distance - unimpressed. "Yes, Obi-Wan."

"Uh... Y-" Obi-Wan continued to deflect blasts from Diora and her remaining droids. "You're here."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan deflected another blast, taking out a droid but there was still Diora and four more droids to go. He was growing tired. "I could use a little help..."

"I'm sure you can handle this," Qui-Gon hollered calmly over the blasts. "You chose to go on this mission by yourself after all."

"Nahlia, she was in-"

"In danger, yes she was." Qui-Gon continued to be unimpressed with Obi-Wan's performance. "She's fine now. Though perhaps a little chilly from lack of clothing,"

'What did he mean by that?' Obi-Wan wondered. The loss of concentration was just enough for Diora to throw another detonator and knock Obi-Wan off his feet.

Nearby, the backseat of a gold speeder was occupied by a manacled Volacca, while just to the side of the speeder, young Jedi Knight Stamir Bandu, Nahlia, and little Beebo watched Qui-Gon watch Obi-Wan battle. Stamir, still noticing Nahlia's lack of clothing, and the fact that she seemed cold, offered his dark brown robe to her.

"Thanks," Nahlia slipped the robe over her shoulders. She was cold but that was the least of her worries as she watched Obi-Wan fighting, and Qui-Gon do nothing. "Isn't he going to help him?"

Stamir was as confused as she was but attempted to give a knowledgeable answer anyway. "I suppose Master Jinn feels Obi-Wan can handle it."

"So, he's just going to stand there and wait until he can't?"

"Young lady," He smiled condescendingly as if she was just some silly girl and called her "young lady" even though he was only a few years older. "I've known Obi-Wan a long time, he's greatly skilled with a lightsaber and is very able and confident in all of his Jedi abilities."

"Confident," Volacca snorted a husky laugh. "I'd be confident too if I had a laser sword like that."

Nahlia rolled her eyes at the arrogant creature. "Trust me, he doesn't need a lightsaber to be confident."

Volacca showed his jagged yellow teeth as he gave her a dirty smile. "Oh, really? And why would that be?"

Stamir gave her an odd look, waiting for an explanation. Even little Beebo, curious about why everyone else was looking at her, looked up expectantly.

"Uh... because of his..." Nahlia tried to keep her composure as she explained, "personality... he's inherently confident... or so I've noticed." She was sure her face was bright red judging from the heat coming off of it. 'Okay, I'm shutting up now...'

"Really, Obi-Wan you should have defeated her by now..." Qui-Gon observed as he calmly ducked a blast from Diora deflected in his direction.

"I am trying!"

"Do, there is no try..."

"Shut up, old man!" Diora spat, shooting directly at Qui-Gon this time. A moment before the blast could find its mark the Jedi master pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and deflected this blast back at her, knocking her off her swoop bike and to the ground unconscious.

"See?" Qui-Gon shrugged at Obi-Wan. "Now was that so difficult?"

"No, I don't suppose it was." Obi-Wan disengaged his saber, the droids and Diora now out of commission. "How did you find us?"

Qui-Gon stepped forward and finally joined him. "I was beginning to lose hope when I felt your presence through the Force. You were calling me for help. I continued my search for clues and kept coming up with dead ends until Mistress Jocasta Nu came to me and told me about Nahlia's Twi'Lek friend visiting you. Trindi then led me to Mr. Wilco and he - after some encouragement, of course - told me all about Volacca and his cyborg friend here." Qui-Gon looked down at Diora, still knocked out. He took the manacles from her belt and began to secure her with them. "Hope I didn't take too long..." He continued dryly, and then shooting Obi-Wan a telling glare. "I trust you've been keeping yourself busy in the meantime."

"I suppose..." Obi-Wan stammered, trying not to let anything about him and Nahlia slip, "from a certain point of view."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of Venu's complex, Nahlia, Obi-Wan and Stamir strode side by side down the hall of Venu's statues. Stamir briefed them on the situation, "We should be able to track down the other victims quite easily. The computer database lists all of the clients and destinations for pieces, including the ones located in the Coruscant Museum of Art itself. The only information that appears missing is whoever requested the statue of Senator Fantui's daughter, and the one of you, Obi-Wan. Venu claims to not even know his real name. Most strange, is it not?"

"What about the statues?" Nahlia worried as she passed by face after face frozen in time. "Are you going to be able to save these people?"

"Thankfully Venu's machine appears to have the capability to reverse the process," Stamir explained. "He probably used it when he wasn't happy with the first results, as soon as we get some medical droids in here to treat the victims, we will begin the unfreezing process."

"Mm. Good news." Something was bothering Obi-Wan since he'd first seen his old friend again. "So... Stamir... I see you've passed the trials."

"Yes!" Stamir glowed. "Isn't it wonderful? My master said I was ready and it was incredibly difficult but I got through it."

"Congratulations." Obi-Wan attempted a warm smile, though inside he was realizing the fact that he was now the oldest human padawan he knew.

"You'll be next, you know." He responded optimistically.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan answered, less than optimistic. He felt Nahlia's hand brush his, where Stamir couldn't see. Obi-Wan's eyes met a kind smile that picked his heart off the floor.

"I'm sure you will be." Nahlia said encouragingly.

Stamir couldn't help but notice the warm moment between them, and the fact that the girl's presence gave Obi-Wan's master quite a bit of vexation. He didn't even have to look to see who was standing at the end of the hallway to know it was Qui-Gon Jinn observing the moment as well.

Obi-Wan felt his Master's unhappy gaze and quickly pulled his attention away Nahlia's full pink lips. "Master, Mistress Jocasta." He bowed respectfully to the elder female Jedi.

"Young Obi-Wan," Jocasta Nu said warmly. "So good to see you safe."

"Mistress Jocasta will be taking Nahlia back to Coruscant." Qui-Gon announced.

This gave Nahlia a somewhat disappointing surprise. "Oh."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, picking up on her desire to remain. "You do want to go back to Coruscant, don't you?"

"Yes, of course... of course..." Nahlia opened up her borrowed robe unveiling the barely adequate clothing Venu had provided her with. "Master Bandu, did you want your robe back?"

Taken aback by the revealing outfit, Jocasta Nu decided to answer for Stamir. "I think it's best if you keep it, child."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in a study at Venu's complex, Qui-Gon paced the floor in front of Obi-Wan with a testy impatience that he rarely experienced.

"We are not getting married, Master," Obi-Wan expressed. "We only want to see each other."

Qui-Gon flew into an incredulous rant. "Do you really think that not marrying this girl solves your problem? It isn't just about a marriage vow, it goes much deeper, it is what that vow symbolizes. Just because you have not married this girl, doesn't mean that you don't have an emotional attachment to her."

"You and I have an emotional attachment, so do other Masters and Padawans... this is not forbidden."

"The difference is, you must be able to keep your mind clear and do your duty even if that emotional attachment is threatened." Qui-Gon stood toe to toe with his padawan as he tried to make it all clear. "Do you understand now? This is where romantic love is dangerous, it can overwhelm you, even if you learned to keep your mind clear in your duty, you would always have to struggle to keep control of your emotions. If you don't, it can cost you and others their lives."

"I can keep control." Obi-Wan insisted.

"You cannot. You have already shown me that you are unable to do that when it comes to her. You cannot just go off without telling me to rescue this girl every time she gets in trouble."

"I shall do as I must, Master." Obi-Wan responded, shocked by the implication that he shouldn't have done anything. "She was in danger because of me. They wanted me."

"And you just gave yourself to them." Qui-Gon pointed out sorely. "You should have come to me, but you were blinded by your feelings for her. You should have stopped these imbeciles easily, but you were distracted by your concern for the girl. You were being headstrong and letting your personal feelings affect your better judgment."

"I thought the Force was telling me that I was supposed to save her."

"Understanding the Living Force is not your strongpoint, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon said coolly. "And Master Yoda has already said that she cannot be saved."

"Why do I continue to have the vision then? Why do I feel as if I am supposed to be with her?"

"Force visions can often be interpreted in different ways. Perhaps the message you are meant to receive is that you cannot save her, whether you are in her life or not. Perhaps it's telling you that giving up your dream of being a Jedi Knight, the thing that you have worked your entire life to become, for a girl who you've only known a few days is a foolhardy and pointless waste. Did that possibility ever occur to you?"

This gave Obi-Wan pause, and he began to calm down. He wondered if it could be true, if he was just reading into the message incorrectly, just interpreting it the way he wanted and not the way it was actually meant. "I was so sure..."

Qui-Gon's demeanor calmed as well. "One can be sure about something and still be wrong." He meant it as a comfort, but the words still stung Obi-Wan.

"What am I to do, Master?"

"That is for you to determine, the Council can forbid the bond of marriage but they have no power over the feelings in your heart. Only you do." He placed a hand on his shoulder, showing a fatherly affection. "I will not tell anyone of this indiscretion, but... I have decided that I will not recommend you for the Jedi trials until I feel that you've conquered this. It's up to you now, my friend, you must make a choice between this girl and your future as a Jedi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Nahlia returned home from her new job to find Obi-Wan waiting at her door. "Hi." She beamed.

"Hello." Obi-Wan forced a smile in return. He immediately noticed the short blue skirt and matching top that bore the words "Woochassie's" and a badge with "My name is: NAHLIA" on it. "New job?"

"Yes, I can't say I'm thrilled about the uniform." She admitted as she took out her key card to open the door. "But, it's a family restaurant up close to the surface. And much further away from seedy characters who might try to kidnap me." She entered. "Come on in."

After a brief hesitation, he followed. "That's certainly an improvement then."

Nahlia laughed in response. "I suppose anything is better than that club." She placed her black jacket up on a hook by the door. "Trindi loves it but I don't know... it's just not me I guess... I wasn't very happy there."

"You seem happy now." He said with a mix of relief and regret.

Nahlia approached him slowly. "I don't need much."

Seeing what was on her mind, he tried to stop her. "Nahlia..."

"Mm-hm?" She replied but then pressed her lips upon his before he could speak.

Obi-Wan responded with feeling, forgetting for a moment why he was there as he kissed her. Her hands rubbed the beige fabric covering his chest, then moved lower with the aim to unlatch the belt around his waist. "Mmm... Nahlia." He pulled away. "I'm sorry... We have to talk about something."

Nahlia folded her arms, she could see now something was wrong. "Allright."

"Qui-Gon knew everything..." Obi-Wan struggled to explain, even though he'd gone over the hypothetical conversation in his head the again and again as he waited for her to return home. "He knew about our feelings, about our intimacy..."

"What did he say?" She asked anxiously. "Tell me."

"He said," Obi-Wan found he couldn't look her in the eye. "I must choose between being with you and remaining a Jedi."

"I see." Nahlia's heart sunk for both of them. "What have you decided?" But Obi-Wan didn't answer, and could not look at her. She began to tear up as she painfully understood what he'd come there to do.

"I'm sorry... I cannot see you again..."

Nahlia barely kept her emotions in check. A mix of anger, and heartbreak washed over her. "Is this really what you want? Or are you just following orders?"

"My Master is wise." Obi-Wan surmised half-heartedly. "He knows what is best."

"For you?" Nahlia reproached him. "He may be your Master but that doesn't mean he knows what is best for you."

Finally able to look her in the eye, he insisted. "It is what's best for us both."

"You'll never convince me of that."

Obi-Wan sighed as he took in her lovely dark brown eyes for what he thought might be the last time. "You deserve so much more than I can ever give you..."

"Obi-Wan..." Nahlia said softly. Before her hand could touch his cheek in a comforting gesture, he pulled away again.

"No. I'm sorry..." Obi-Wan opened the door to leave her apartment before he could change his mind. "I'm sorry... I- I must go now..."

Nahlia watched the door slam shut behind him in shock. She sat down on her couch as she tried to gather her confused thoughts and make sense of it all. Crushed, she could only mutter to herself. "I was so sure..."

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visit or see author's profile for link to "The Force That Binds" website. More fic and story extras available there. 


End file.
